Finding Answers
by styna3323
Summary: Lucas and Peyton were happy. Peyton in LA and Lucas in TH. Every thing changes the night when Lucas travels to LA to see Peyton. The proposal and let down make him leave not only LA but TH for good. Takes place 6 Years after the proposal
1. Chapter 1

"Mia, you are on the flight back to Tree Hill tomorrow at 9:00 am. Please don't be late again," I laughed on the phone.

"Peyton that was one time are you ever going to let that go?" she asked me.

"Nope, we will see you tomorrow. I am glad you are coming home," I said as my assistant Kyle walked in and I pointed him to sit down.

"Me too, although I am going to miss the concerts," she said.

"Well then we will be working on a new cd when you get back. Have a safe flight I have to run," I told her.

"Bye. Tell Savannah I said hello," she said and hung up the phone.

"Savannah will be done in about half an hour. Should I send someone to get her?" Kyle asked me as I got off the phone.

"No I will get her," I told him standing up and grabbing my coat.

"I just need you to sign these before you and I will be out of here," he said as I grabbed the pen from my desk and signed some forms for the records.

"Lock up when you leave," I told him and got in my car. Driving down Market Street I parked in front of my favorite store of all time. I opened the door to see a brunette looking women on the phone.

"No mother I am not signing those," she yelled and slammed the phone back into the holder.

"Bitchtoria?" I asked her.

"That women I swear to God will be the death of me," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I can go out you know. I thought I was your best friend but apparently not," I laughed.

"Very funny best friend," she said and gave me a hug.

"Here I made some things for you," she said walking back to her desk to grab a bag. I grabbed it from her and thanked her before I headed out the door.

"You're still going to Haley's tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it," I said putting on the sunglasses I forgot were on my head.

"P. Sawyer please don't be late again," she said loud enough for me to hear.

"Well I might be, because it would mean I had to kill you first," I said back.

"Not funny," she said smirking as I waved goodbye and headed back to my car. As I parked the car in front of the school I got out of the car waiting for her. When the bell rang I saw kids running out of the doors either into the bus or to their parents car. I spotted a curly blonde girl walking towards the bus.

"Savannah," I called out as she lifted her head and turned towards me. She started running when she saw me and jumped into my arms.

"Mom, I didn't think you were picking me up. The office told me to take the bus," she said. I looked into her eyes smiling as I said, "Well I got done with work early and I thought I would surprise you." I couldn't help but look at her eyes. Other then her beautiful blonde curly hair her most interesting feature was her eyes. One blue and one green and every time I looked at her I saw him and I saw me. It was hard when I looked at her because it reminded me of what once was. It killed me to see her raised without him, but at the same point what I did and what he did killed me all together.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes," she said and I opened the car door as she hopped in the back and buckled in. We drove home and as soon as we walked through the door, she dropped her backpack on the ground and ran into the kitchen.

"Excuse me Savannah I know for a fact your back pack doesn't belong on the floor," I yelled as I fumbled through the mail. I heard her slowly walk back and pick it up throwing it in her room and running back into the kitchen. I shook my head as I watched her skinny legs run to let out the dog. I watched as she opened the sliding glass door and ran out with our golden lab Jersey. I came upon a letter where the handwriting I recognized, the handwriting I didn't want to recognize. I put it in my purse as she came back inside and I headed into the kitchen where she grabbed a juice box and some crackers.

"Not too many, we're going to Aunt Haley's for supper," I told her.

"Hey mom do you think I could sleep over at Chelsea's this weekend?" she asked me as I grabbed her juice box and punched the straw in.

"Maybe. I will have to talk to her mom first," I said grabbing myself water from the fridge.

"Dad," she said and I looked at her confused. "Her mom died last year mom remember?"

"I forgot sorry," I said. "Homework?"

"Mom I'm six," she laughed.

"Well you act 13," I told her and I kissed her cheek.

"Mom," she whined as she wiped her cheek.

"I don't know what to do with it," I said showing Haley and Brooke the letter.

"Well technically you're supposed to open them," Haley said seriously causing me to smile.

"Thank you captain obvious," Brooke said in my defense.

"I know I'm supposed to open it, I just don't know if I want to," I told them.

"He didn't send me a letter," Haley pouted causing us to laugh again.

"Do you guys think I should have told him," I asked them looking out at the pool where Savannah was lifted up by Nathan to make a basket.

"I think you did it to protect her," Brooke said grabbing my hand.

"Or myself," I said.

"Peyton don't do this to yourself. You were young and you were scared and he left," Haley said.

"I know. But I see you with Nathan and Jaime and I'm jealous. I didn't want this for her. When the day comes where she asks about him I don't know what I am going to tell her," I said.

"That her dad loves her, but can't be with her because it's complicated and hard for you," Haley said.

"Mom watch," Savannah yelled from the pool as Nathan lifted her up again and she shot the basketball and made it in easily.

"Damn those Scott genes," I said as Brooke hugged me and Haley laughed.

As I tucked Savannah into her bed I headed to my bedroom. Trying to find the light I stubbed my foot into the end of the bedpost and let out a curse word that I was glad Vannah was sleeping. As I turned on the lamp on the dresser I caught a glimpse of my purse and contemplated about throwing the letter out. I grabbed it and sat on the bed starring at his name written across the top. New York. That's where he was. I wasn't surprised since he had published a few books since the last time I had seen him. I slid my finger underneath the envelope and opened the seal. In it was a piece of thin paper and I pulled it out. As I did a picture fell out onto my lap. I picked it up to see my dad next to the Eiffel Tower with him. I quickly opened the letter and started reading.

Peyton,

I was looking through some old photos of mine and came across this one. I traveled to Paris about 2 years ago and oddly enough ran into your dad. I'm sorry about your loss I know how hard that must have been. I'm mostly sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. As I was going through the pictures I ran into a lot of us. What happened Peyton? We were happy and in love and everything just came crashing down. I know a lot of the reasons are my fault but it hurt to let you go. I miss you and I know that in a letter it doesn't mean as much but I do. It probably isn't fair either, but I would be lying if I said I didn't. If you're ever New York, call me. Or you can just call me if you want to talk, I would love to hear your voice.

Always,

Lucas

I wiped the tear away from my cheek as I looked at the picture of my father and him smiling at the camera. The hard part was the fact that I was there with Savannah. We had gone with him to the Eiffel Tower that day and I don't remember why I wasn't able to see him or the fact my father didn't tell me he was there. I understood though, he knew how hurt I was and the fact he didn't know about Savannah. As I folded the letter back into the envelope I grabbed the picture of my dad with Savannah who was smiling and laughing. It was my favorite of them, it was in black and white and her blonde curly hair with her hat was so perfect. He was looking at her as she tilted her head back laughing at something he had said. I heard my cell phone ring following the tone into the kitchen. I saw Kyle's name pop up on the caller id and answered the phone.

"Kyle what's going on?" I said grabbing the teapot and filling it with water.

"They want to record now. They are in town until tomorrow and they heard of Red Bedroom and want to meet you and record a song with you," he said extremely fast that I barely could understand.

"Kyle slow down, who wants to record?" I asked.

"Daughtry," he said and I literally almost dropped the teapot.

"He wants to record now?" I said looking at the clock on the microwave that read 9 pm.

"Yeah, he is here in front of me," he said.

"I will be there in 15 minutes," I said as I called Haley and asked if I could bring Savannah over for a while. I picked up Savannah and carried her towards the house when Nathan came outside to take her.

"No if she wakes up you know she will freak out and I wont be able to get to work," I said.

"It's okay I can handle it," he said trying to grab her as I entered the house.

"It's okay Nathan really I will just put her in the guest bedroom," I told him as I entered the house and saw Lucas sitting at the kitchen table. I was shocked to see him as Nathan grabbed Savannah from my arms. She clung onto him as he left my side assuming he put her in the guest room as I said thank you to Haley before I went out to my car making my way towards the studio. I entered the building and was greeted by Daughtry as I had them sign contracts so we could legally have their music.

"I really want to thank you for this," he told me.

"No thank you for coming here, it really means a lot to me," I told them.

"Is that your daughter?" He asked pointing to the picture of me with her on my desk.

"Indeed it is," I told him smiling at the little girl.

"She is beautiful, just like her mom," he said smiling to me as I lead him in the studio where his band was setting up. I took my seat behind the glass window and recorded him as Kyle came into the room taking a seat next to me.

"I was working late and the door buzzed and I saw him on the screen and pretty much peed myself," Kyle said adjusting volume controls. I couldn't help but laugh and tell him it was no problem. I pushed the intercom button and said.

"Okay Chris whenever you are ready." He nodded his head and we started. Recording one song takes at least 2 hours and we were out of the office by midnight. As I drove to Haley and Nathan's house I didn't know if he was still there. The bottom of my stomach was turning and I felt like I was going to throw up. I knew that at some point he was going to come back, I just didn't want that day to be today. To be honest I didn't want that day to be any. Seeing Savannah every day was hard enough seeing him in her and now the fact I had to see his face was going to be harder. I knocked lightly on the front door turning the knob as I entered the house. Nathan and Lucas were on the sofa watching a movie as I crept into the guest room to grab her. As she snuggled into my arms I made way out the door saying goodbye as I did. Lucas wouldn't even look at me and I knew he had a clue to who the little girl was in my arms. As I tucked her into her nice warm bed at home I tried sleeping but I couldn't and by the morning I was dead tired.


	2. Chapter 2

"Savannah hurry up you're going to be late for the bus," I yelled from the doorway.

"What are you talking about, I'm ready," she said coming into the hallway. She was trying to get her backpack on but couldn't reach the other arm strap until I grabbed it and she slipped her arm through. "Are you picking me up today?"

"Nope Aunt Brooke will be there. I will be picking you up at the store later so you get to hang with Brooke after school," I said and her face lit up. Brooke had been a great friend through everything that had happened. After I found out I was pregnant I called Brooke and told her everything. I told her I wanted to go back. I wanted to raise my daughter in a place that was familiar with me. Brooke tried to get me not to move back, due to the fact Lucas was probably going to pop up later. I didn't believe her at the time and now I regret it. Brooke moved back with me and so did one of my best friends Julian. I met Julian in LA and we instantly hit it off. I was dating Lucas at the time and didn't think of Julian anything other then a friend. When Lucas and I broke up we stayed that way. Long story short Julian and I never dated. Once I introduced Brooke to Julian, they instantly started dating and I was okay with that. He had been great with Savannah the day she was born and is a huge part of her life. I would call him a father but I think that would be a messier situation then I was already in.

"Bye," she said as she opened the door and ran to the bus stop where the bus just pulled up and the kids piled on. I waved goodbye as she met up with some of her friends and I shut the door locking it as I made my way towards the kitchen for another cup of coffee. Jersey was lying on the floor in the hallway when he started barking. I looked into the hallway to see Jersey by the door just as the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Lucas standing there in front of me.

"Lucas," I said.

"Where is she?" he asked me questionably. I sighed and leaned against the door rubbing my forehead.

"She's at school," I calmly said. I looked into his eyes that I had missed so much, the eyes that I saw everyday. He shook his head and left the porch making his way to his car.

"Lucas," I tried telling him to come back but he just got in his car and drove away. No words could explain the hurt I heard in his voice. I knew I hurt him and I didn't want him to find out this way but I took that risk when I moved back to Tree Hill. I watched him drive away and grabbed Jersey's leash. I hooked the leash to her collar and shut the door as we started walking to the place I knew he was headed. As I approached the river court I saw him sitting on the bench and slowly walked up to him.

"I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be," I said as I unhooked Jersey from her leash.

"How could you hide that from me?" He asked me. A tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly.

"You left me in the hotel room Lucas. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have called," he said bitterly getting up from the bench.

"Lucas, you left me alone in the hotel room. You didn't want us and when I said that in my head I thought it was best not to say anything."

"I didn't want us Peyton? I proposed to you and you said no," he almost yelled making Jersey come back over to me.

"I never said no Lucas. We were 19 years old, I didn't want to make that commitment yet and you walked away when I said I wanted to wait a year."

"I didn't walk away. You pushed me away," he said pointing his finger at me.

"You walked out on your own, I didn't even know you were leaving Luke. God. I didn't want this for her. I wanted you to be there, but you gave up that right when you walked out of that hotel room without even saying goodbye," I told him.

"What's her name?" He asked

"Savannah Sawyer," I told him. "Scott."

"I missed six years of her life Peyton, how do I get those back?"

"You become part of her life now," I tried saying.

"Does she even know who I am?"

"No," I said.

"Great. I can see you really didn't think about me," he said picking up a rock and throwing it in the river.

"I thought about you every day. I think about you every day Lucas. Every time I look at Savannah I see you. Do you even know how much it kills me to see her and not you in my life? I prayed you would come back sooner, so she got to know you, and I know I was selfish in hiding her Lucas, but in my eyes I was protecting her from the hurt you put me through. I didn't want her to go through all that hurt again. Then yesterday I got your letter and saw you with my dad and it made me rethink things. Then I saw you and I knew that I had to tell you. I'm so sorry Lucas, if I could take everything back I would."

"Well it's a little too late for that," he told me.

"I was there Lucas in Paris with my dad. I don't know how I didn't see you with him; Savannah must have run off somewhere and I had to go get her, but we were there. My dad never told me so when I saw the picture of you with him I knew he didn't tell me because of how much I was still hurting 4 years after I had her. Lucas you have to know I wanted to tell you, I was just scared you wouldn't come back after what had happened." I said to him as I bent down to pet Jersey.

"So everyone knew except me? Haley, Nathan, your dad, and Brooke?" He yelled this time.

"Don't be mad at them, if anything be mad at me. I made them promise not to tell you, they had nothing to do with it."

"But they did Peyton. They kept my daughter away from me," he yelled again.

"I kept your daughter away from you," I tried to explain.

"How do I even know she's mine?" He said defensively. I stood up from shock and hurt he could even say anything like that.

"I loved you Lucas and you think I cheated on you? Have you not seen her, she is an exact image of you alone. But if you want a DNA test to prove that the child who looks exactly like you is yours fine," I said screaming this time in frustration as I took Jersey's collar and clipped the leash as we walked back to the house leaving him this time. I walked back to the house, showered, changed and went to work at the office. "I'm exhausted," Mia said standing by the door and I stood up to give her a hug.

"God I missed you," I told her.

"Aw you're so sweet," she said and I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry I missed you too, but you're probably going to hate that I have no new music to record." I stepped back and crossed my arms. "It was early."

"Mia you got on a plane at 9 o'clock." I re-informed her.

"Which means I had to get to the airport at 6," she said sitting on the pool table and lying back.

"Which pretty much means you got there at 8:45, which then means you ran to get on your plane, which pretty much means you almost missed your flight," I continued you saying until she interrupted me and said, "which means I almost missed my flight. Tell me again why you're my manager."

"Because no one else would," I said as she tried hitting me.

"Do you want me to lock up tonight?" Kyle said as I finished the phone call with a potential client.

'No I think I will, I might be here awhile," I told him as I printed something from my computer. "Go home Kyle, I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye," he said grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

"I see nothing's changed." Lucas said taking a seat in front of me a few hours later. "What's that supposed to mean," I said putting the cap on my pen and in my drawer.

"You still work till the wee hours in the morning," he said.

"Well it pays the bills," I said. "What is this Luke? How long are you here for?"

"Well since I just found out I have a child, I figured I might have to stay," he said angrily.

"I'm sorry she is such an inconvenience for you, maybe she isn't yours we should probably do that DNA test," I said getting up and making my way to the printer.

"Peyton I was mad I didn't mean that," he told me as I looked for the paper that printed but didn't end up in the printer. The red light was blinking indicating that it was out of paper so I pulled the drawer opened and shoved some paper in, slamming it shut as the light turned off and it finally printed the documents.

"She's yours Lucas. I never cheated on you, I never slept with somebody else, and I never moved on from you."

"I haven't either okay. You know how hard it was to get on a plane to come back to the place that had memories of my life with you? Then I see you with a little girl wondering what happened and realizing when I went into the guest room that she was an exact image of you with features of me. That killed me to know you hid the fact that I had a child. That this life we created was invisible to me for six years. Six years Peyton I could have been part of my daughters life. I know I left you and I regretted it once I left LA, but this little girl is mine and I want to be part of her life." He said holding my wrist and trying to look into my eyes, but I didn't want him to see me crying so I looked at the floor instead.

"Mommy," I heard a little voice say who was attached to Julian's hip. I quickly wiped the tears away as the little girl walked over to me slowly.

"Hey baby girl," I said picking her up as she nestled into my arms and Julian came to give me her backpack and other things. I set her down on the couch along with her backpack as I walked Julian out the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said hugging him and thanking him for taking care of her.

"Call me if you need anything," he said kissing my forehead as he left. I walked back into my office where Savannah was talking to Lucas who was sitting on the floor in front of her.

"Are you a new artist?" Savannah asked him.

"No I'm just one of your mom's old friends," he said smiling at her. "Can't sing a note even if I tried."

"It's okay mom can't either," she said as he chuckled and I walked into the room.

"Mom can we go home now? I'm thirsty," she whined.

"Go to the fridge and grab a juice box," I told her as she ran off. "Only one," I yelled.

"Her eyes," he said standing up from the floor. "One green and one blue."

"Yeah, I know it's pretty great," I told him.

"We created that," he said as we both turned our way towards the bar area where she was throwing away her straw wrapper.

"I'm sorry," I said. He turned to me and knelt in front of me saying, "We cant change the past Peyton, I'm come to the realization that the more we keep fighting about it the less time I have with her. Am I still mad at you? Of course, but being mad at you isn't going to change anything." He said to me. Savannah came back into the room and stood next to Lucas. As I looked between both of them I saw so much similarity in her that I never saw before.

"Hey Savannah, this is Lucas," I told her as she looked at him.

"I know we met when you were talking to Uncle Julian," she said. He played with her for a while before we decided to head home. We didn't mention that Lucas was her father, I think it would have been too much for her to handle at the time and I didn't want to deal with the questions I didn't even have the answers too. I was tucking her into bed when she grabbed bunny from the floor and said, "I like Lucas mommy, he's nice."

"He is?" I asked her.

"Yeah. He makes me laugh a lot and you haven't seen him in a while so I'm happy he is back for you," she told me.

"Well thanks. Get some sleep it's getting late and you have one more day of school tomorrow," I told her kissing her.

"Then I get to go to Chelsea's?"

"You do. I will be dropping you off later," I told her.

"Awesome. Night mommy, I love you," she told me.

'I love you too, sweet dreams," I said turning off the light and shutting the door.

"Mommy," she said.

"I know I forgot I'm sorry," I said leaving the door open a crack so the light shone in her room. I made my way to my bedroom, luckily leaving the light on so I didn't stub my toe in the dark. Jersey occupied the bed and I tried to scoot her over but failed miserably.

"You dog have the best of both worlds, you know that?" I said as she tilted his head looking at me and then laid it down not caring. As Friday flew by and I dropped Vannah off at Chelsea's I had the house to myself. I poured a glass of wine and started boiling water for some pasta. The doorbell rang and Jersey dashed to the door barking.

"Hey Jersey knock it off," I scolded her while I opened the door to see Lucas.

"Hey," I said and he smiled.

"I was wondering if I could take Savannah and you out to dinner," he asked me.

"Come on in. Savannah is at her friend Chelsea's for a sleepover, but she will be back tomorrow if you want to take her out then," I told him shutting the door as Jersey started warming up to him.

"Oh okay. Well I can reschedule for tomorrow then," he told me. I felt guilty and invited him to stay for supper with me and after we finished I pulled out Savannah's baby books. As we looked through them I realized that I missed the pictures more with the fact that Lucas was missing from all of them. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and wrapped myself in at as he looked through more of the pictures.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Yeah, our heat sometimes goes out. I think it's bipolar," I told him and he laughed.

"I can take a look at it for you if you like," he said looking into my eyes.

"It's okay, I was going to call someone to check it this upcoming week," I said turning away from him.

"I should probably go, it's getting late. I will call you tomorrow to see what time I can pick up Savannah," he said getting up. I wrapped the blanket around me as I followed him to the door and locked it as he left. I feel asleep not wanting to wake up tomorrow because I knew that the truth would come out to Savannah and I feared of hurting her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom I'm home," Savannah yelled coming into the house. I headed towards the front door where she was waving goodbye to Chelsea. I grabbed her and picked her up giving her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're home," I said giving her a kiss.

"I was gone only a day," she smiled.

"Well it seemed like a year," I said putting her down as Jersey almost knocked her over.

"What are we doing today?" she asked petting the dog.

"I was thinking we could go to the park with Lucas," I said.

"Okay," she said as the doorbell rang and she opened the door to reveal Lucas.

"Hi," she said opening the screen door so he could come in.

"Hi, thank you," he said and came inside.

"Savannah why don't you go change and get tennis shoe's on," I told her. She ran to her room and I went into the kitchen to grab Jersey's leash who was being petted by Lucas.

"I think you spoil the dog," he said laughing as I saw Jersey sprawled out on the floor.

"I think so too," I told him handing him the leash, which he easily clipped to his collar and Jersey stood up.

"Ready," Savannah said and I grabbed her a jacket and mine as well. We headed outside and I locked the door as the dog was dragging Lucas and Savannah. Savannah grabbed Lucas's hand as I caught up with them and she grabbed mine. We walked to the park and as we were walking there was a bench that I told them I wanted to talk to them.

"What's wrong mom?" Savannah asked standing in front of me.

"Savannah remember when I told you that your dad couldn't be here with us because," I started saying but she finished for me, "because you and daddy weren't getting along." Lucas looked at me and grabbed my hand as I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Remember I told you that I loved him very much and that he loved you and that even though he couldn't be here doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you?"

"Mom you told me this millions of times," Savannah said.

"I know sweetheart but your daddy is here now," I told her.

"But you said Julian wasn't my father mommy," she said.

"He isn't Savannah, Lucas is," I said as she looked up at him.

"But what about Julian?" She asked and Lucas picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Julian loves you like his own daughter Savannah, but I'm your dad and I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, but I am now and I love you very much," he said.

"So you're my dad?" She asked him.

"I am," he smiled at her and she leaned into him.

"Does that mean you and mommy are done fighting?" She asked as I looked into Lucas' eyes but couldn't say anything.

"Yeah," he said and I nodded at him. We got up and headed to the park and played with Savannah on the swings. While Lucas was pushing her my cell phone rang and it was a band wondering if they could get some recording time in. Normally on Saturday's I would so no, but Red Bedroom had hit a slump with Mia gone and I didn't want to take the chance of losing out on some money.

"Lucas I have to go in the office, we should probably get going," I said calling Jersey back over.

"No I don't want to go," Savannah whined.

"Come on it will be fun," I told her.

"No," she screamed and was almost in tears. She usually was crabby whenever she came home from a friend's house. I think staying up late or just being with someone for a night really wore her out.

"Savannah Sawyer Scott," I said in the most motherly tone, "do not scream at me."

"But mommy I want to stay and play," she continued to cry.

"Hey there is no need for tears okay," Lucas said grabbing her off the swing.

"But I want to stay," she said holding onto him.

"Peyton why don't I keep her for the day and then you can go in work," he offered. I trusted Lucas even though I have never seen him with anyone other then Jaime but I knew that he would take care of her and I wouldn't need to worry.

"Fine. Here is the key to the house, call me if there are any problems," I told him as I started walking back to the house. I drove to the studio and did some recording for a band. When I got home I opened the door to a peaceful and quiet home. Jersey was lying on the hardwood floors leading to the kitchen and I set my bags down on the chair next to the staircase. I quietly hung my jacket in the closet and heard the TV on in the living room. I looked to see Lucas lying on the couch with Savannah lying on top of him. I grabbed the blanket that was on the floor and quietly spread it out over them. I went back into the kitchen and heated up some pasta from the night before with a glass of wine and went into my bedroom. I turned the TV down as some reality show came on. I heard a knock from the doorway and saw Lucas standing there.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I asked muting the TV and setting the pasta down on the nightstand.

"Did you know your daughter kicks when she is sleeping?" He said.

"Our daughter does in fact leave bruises," I laughed.

"How long were you guys sleeping?" I asked him.

"Not too long, he said. "I think I'll get going."

"Lucas wait," I said standing up from the bed and making my way towards the door frame. "Is this weird for you? I mean you just coming over to see Savannah?" I asked him.

"I think it's going to take time to get used to," he said.

"Lucas I'm sorry, for everything for not saying yes and not telling you about her and just everything," I said holding my hands out in frustration.

"Peyton stop saying sorry," he said holding my hands. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine and for the first time in a long time I felt safe. It wasn't just the security of him holding my hands, god how I missed that, but the fact that he was back.

"Lucas why did you come back?" I asked him and he looked down at the ground.

"Honestly? I was lost. Peyton everyday I woke up and didn't see you sleeping next to me was hard and it got harder every day. Six years Peyton, six years I had missed you. I came back for you Peyton I wont deny it, but now with this little girl, it makes it harder for me to trust you."

"I know," I said wiping a tear away as I wrapped my arms around his waist and he laid his hands softly across me. "Lucas I know that I thought keeping her from you was for the best intention, but in reality it was because I didn't want to see you. You hurt me so bad Luke that I just looking at a picture of you broke my heart," I said holding onto him tighter.

"Hey look at me," he said and I looked up to meet his eyes with my own.

"I'm sorry for that and I promise you that I'm not going anywhere. Peyton we were destined to be together, we were destined to fall in love and we were destined to raise a family. I lost you once and I will never lose you again," he said kissing the side of my head. I had waited for that for so long that I forgot what it felt like, but when I felt his lips on my head I recalled all the times he had done it before.

"Lucas," I said pulling away.

"I forgive you Peyton," he said and I again pulled away.

"How can you? I hid a child from you for six years, I don't deserve you," I said.

"You always have," he told me. "But I should go," he said and let go of me as I followed him to the door. I saw Savannah sleeping on the couch and he picked her up and followed me to her room. I pulled back her blankets and he easily laid her down. She woke up and Lucas kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight baby," he said.

"Are you leaving?" she asked him as I plugged in her night-light.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"No, daddy don't go. You said you wouldn't leave," she started to cry.

"Dad will be back later okay," I tried soothing her. Once Savannah started crying it was very hard to stop her and calm her down. She had been that way since she was born and very stubborn, something I hoped she wouldn't inherit, but with 100% of the stubborn gene I figured she would get it.

"No," she said kicking and screaming.

"Savannah stop," I said trying to calm her down, but she kept kicking and screaming. I picked her up and her arms and legs were kicking and hitting everywhere until I handed her to Lucas and she clung to his neck.

"Hey you cannot keep crying and hitting your mom," he said as I sat on her bed.

She tried to talk but she was so hysterical that no words would come out.

"We have a spare bedroom you can stay in," I told him. Savannah was hugged tightly in his arms as he put her back down in the bed and he sat down next to her. I made my way out the room and went into my bedroom to grab some extra blankets and sheets. Before I made up his bed I brought the plate of pasta into the kitchen and threw most of it away. While I made his bed I over heard him reading her, her favorite story Goodnight Moon. Jersey jumped on his bed and I gave him a look like he was trading me in to. He got off the bed as I made my way to my room where he jumped up and laid across my bed. "I think I like you in the spare room better mister," I said planting a kiss on his head.

"She's finally asleep," Lucas said coming into my room.

"Thank you. She's usually never like this I think she is just exhausted," I told him.

"We also surprised her today Peyton," he informed me.

"I know," I said and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"I can leave you know, I can come back in the morning," he told me.

"It's late Lucas. It's fine if you just stay plus she sometimes gets up in the middle of the night and if you are not here, world war three will break out," I said and he laughed.

"Goodnight Peyton," he said.

"Night," I said as I watched him leave and shut my door. I had a hard time falling asleep that night and I finally dozed off at around 3 in the morning.

_I starred at the plastic strip I held in my hand hoping that the two pink lines weren't actually there. I knew that it had to be true without even taking another test I bought at the store a few hours before. This can't be possible, yet I knew it was. The morning sickness is what triggered my brain into me being late. I hadn't even noticed that I was late. The break up and the hurt was what occupied my mind every single day of every single second. What went wrong? Why'd he leave? I asked myself these questions as I sat on the floor of the bathroom crying. After I managed to dry my tears I grabbed my phone off the bathroom sink and scrolled to his name. There he was with a picture I knew by heart. I knew who he was looking at, I knew what he was wearing, I knew everything that was in the background, and I knew he was looking at me. _

"_Hey it's me," I said into the phone._

"_I don't know what to do?" I said._

_You're always good in a crisis, I'm pregnant," I said and for the first time I believed it. "If you would like to save your message press 1, to start over press 2, delete press 3," and with that, his jersey number decided my fate._

"I think she's dead," I heard some say and I opened my eyes to see Savannah starring at me. "Nope she's not," Savannah giggled. I grabbed her and snuggled her next to me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 9 am, which was unusually late. Savannah tended to get up pretty early and it was nice to actually get some sleep.

"Momma, get up me and daddy made breakfast," she said.

"You did?" I said.

"Yeah, I told him that usually we have cereal so he asked if I wanted pancakes and I of course I said yes," she said jumping off the bed and pulling my arm towards the kitchen passing Lucas on the way. We exchanged good mornings and set off to eat. After breakfast Savannah went swimming in the pool with Jersey and kept doing flips off the diving board.

"She has way too much energy," Lucas said putting away the dishes. Actually he wasn't putting them away he was more like putting them in the wrong place and I had to move it to the right place every single time.

"Which means she will sleep good tonight," I said.

"Have you ever thought of putting her in gymnastics?"

"No, she likes basketball," I said annoyed.

"Scott genes," he laughed and came to grab the plate I was holding.

"I want to take her next weekend to New York," he said.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I have to start packing up some things," he said. "I thought about it last night and to be closer to her I need to move," he told me and I pointed to where the plates went.

"Lucas, you can't just drop everything. Your life is New York," I told him. I sat up on the counter and peaked out to make sure Savannah was okay.

"She's my life now Peyton. Plus I can do my job anywhere," he told me.

"Lucas I understand that, but we can talk about custody and everything like that. You can have her and I can have her, we can switch off," I said not thinking about how traveling to New York every other weekend would be for her.

"No way, I don't want her flying all the time," he said leaning against the fridge. "Do you not want me back?" he asked me.

"Of course I want you here for her," I said.

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you wanted me here?" He said. I looked at him and fiddled with my hands trying to come up with an answer.

"I do. It's hard Lucas. It's hard seeing you because every time I look at you, I look at what we had and what we could have had," I said.

"We can still have that," he said coming over to me and placing his hand on my face. "I want," he said before Savannah came into the kitchen and he dropped his hand.

"Mom are you guys coming in the pool or not?" she said smiling at us.

"Yeah sweetheart, we're coming," I said hopping off the counter and following her out to the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by pretty slow. Lucas had booked us on a flight to New York on Friday and getting dropped off by Julian at the airport.

"So he is meeting you at the terminal?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you can just drop us off here," I told him as he parked the car and we exited. He popped the trunk and I told Savannah to stay by me. As she saw Lucas she waved and tried to run to him before Julian grabbed her arm.

"Hey what did your mom tell you," he said. "There are a lot of cars, so you need to stay here," he said.

"Sorry," she said and he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Julian," I said giving him a hug and he picked Savannah up to say goodbye.  
"Be good," he said and she gave him a peck on the cheek, I put Savannah's backpack on her as she started running to Lucas once we got on the sidewalk.

"Daddy we get to go on a plane," she said excitedly.

"Yes we do. Are you scared?" he asked and she shook her head no.

"Hey," I said coming up to them as he put Savannah down and gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you both could come," he told me.

"Me too," I said smiling as he grabbed the bag on my shoulder and carried it on his own. Once we got through security and waited to board the plane, we were on our way to New York. Savannah and Lucas were on one side of the plane while I was on the other and she fell asleep pretty quick once we had taken off.

"You and your husband have the most gorgeous child I have ever seen," the old man sitting next to me said.

"That's so sweet thank you," I told him. I didn't know what to say to that, yes Lucas was not my husband but when he referred to Luke as that, I didn't want to correct him, not that it would be rude to, but the fact that I liked the idea of Lucas as my husband. I turned to look at him and he smiled at me as he overheard the conversation. Once in New York, Lucas grabbed a cab and we headed to where he had been living for the six years we were apart. Savannah was sleeping in my arms as Lucas grabbed the bags from the trunk of the cab. We headed up the stairs to his apartment and he let us in and showed me to his room, so I could lay Vannah down. I heard a phone ring and he went out of the room to get it, so it wouldn't wake her. I put the covers over her and kissed her goodnight before I headed out of the room and slowly walked back into the hallway we had came from. I saw the living room and the view from his window and saw the bright lights of New York City.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard him say as I turned to face him.

"It's gorgeous," I replied turning back to the window. I felt his hands wrap around me and I leaned back into him as we stared out the window. He let go and walked to the couch to grab a blanket; coming back he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the window. He pulled aside part of the curtain and slid the window open, which I hadn't noticed before. We stepped outside on the balcony and he wrapped the blanket around me as he sat down on the chair and pulled me on top of him. I wrapped my arm around him and lay against his chest.

"Thank you for coming," he whispered.

"You bought me a ticket, I kind of had to come," I said. He rubbed his fingers along my back and said, "You didn't have to come you chose to come."

"I couldn't waste your money," I said.

"Oh so that's the only reason you came?" He laughed and I smiled as I looked up at him.

"Not the only reason," I said.

"And what would that reason be?" he asked me.

"Just so I could be close to you, I missed this. I missed us Lucas," I said as he placed his hand underneath my chin to bring it up to his lips.

"I missed that," he said after I opened my eyes and smiled at him. I missed those lips and I missed him holding me. It felt like in that thirty second that we shared that kiss, it seemed like everything would be all right now. It was as if we were back together again, yet I didn't know if he wanted to be and it scared me. We heard a door open and I got up so Lucas could go check it out.

"Lindsey?" I heard Lucas say as I stepped inside to see a brown haired tall women standing in the doorway.

"I just came to give you your key back, I didn't think you would be here and I was just going to set it on the counter," she said and looked at me as I entered the room. She looked shocked and hurt as Lucas looked from here to me and back at the woman named Lindsey. A woman that I didn't know and wondered if Lucas had moved on when he told me he didn't. I couldn't blame him though it had been six years and I lost out on that chance. I had to think about the present and not the past.

"I see you moved on already. Peyton right? The girl from the book, the woman that Lucas had fallen in love with, the skinny legged blonde that I would catch him starring at all the time from the picture in his sock drawer. I hope that everything works out for you better then it did for us. Here," she said handing him something that was too small for me to see, "put this on the right girl this time." She stormed out the door and slammed it shut as she left.

"Woah," I said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said and placed what I assumed was a ring in his pocket.

"I think I'm going to grab Savannah and we can sleep on the couch," I told him.

"Don't be stupid, I can take the couch. She is already asleep anyway," he told me and went into the hallway. I followed him as he grabbed blankets from the closet.

"Hey, it's okay to say you moved on Lucas," I told him grabbing his arm.

"It's not though. Peyton," he said before I grabbed him and kissed him softly. He dropped the blankets and pulled me closer to him.

"Is it weird that your ex fiancée just left and here we are making out," I asked him and he chuckled before he kissed me again. My back was against the wall as he leaned into me and rubbed his hands down my arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up and brought me to the couch. He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes and brushed the hair away that was covering them.

"Lucas stop looking at me like that," I said turning away.

"You're just so god damn beautiful," he said kissing my neck.

"We shouldn't do this here," I said and he moaned against my neck. "Savannah is in the next room," I told him.

"You're right," he said. I pulled him in for a kiss and he happily kissed me back.

"Goodnight," I said getting up and leaning down to kiss him before I stepped into his bedroom and cuddled with Savannah for the night. As we woke up the next morning we helped Lucas pack some things before we went outside to explore Manhattan. Central Park was a must for me and when we got there Savannah took off running.

"Savannah stay close," I said as she slowed down and waited for us to catch up. Lucas took a sip of his coffee and grabbed my hand as we followed Savannah to the play area. We sat down on a park bench as we watched her climb on the structures.

"So what should we do tonight?" He asked me.

"I don't know, what would be fun," I asked him waving to Savannah.

"I was thinking we could go to a play, I know that the Lion King is playing, Savannah would probably like that," he said.

"What if we just did us two?" I asked him.

"We could do that. I know a babysitter in my apartments that I'm sure could watch her if available," he said. "We could go to a nice dinner and maybe just stroll around for a bit," he suggested.

"I'd like that," I said leaning in to kiss him and he tenderly kissed me on the lips.

"Ewww," Savannah said to us and Lucas picked her over his shoulder and started twirling her around. "Daddy stop," she laughed. Lucas slowed down and set her in my lap as she leaned against me. "Mommy I'm hungry," she said.

"Well let's go get something to eat," I told her and picked her up in my arms.

"What are you hungry for munchkin?" Lucas asked taking her from me and placing her on his shoulders.

"I don't know?" she said laughing while she covered Lucas' eyes.

"How about Pizza?" I told her.

"Yeah," she screamed in excitement and Lucas led us to the Tony's Pizza. After lunch we decided to head back to the apartment so we could get more packing done. Savannah fell asleep on the couch watching cartoons while we went into his bedroom to pack up his clothes for shipping. I was grabbing his clothes from his closet when I noticed a dress in the end.

"Please tell me this is your ex's?" I said holding it out to him as he came over to me.

"I didn't even know I still had this," he said grabbing the dress from me and laying it on the bed.

"Luke what's wrong honey?" I said taking a hold of his arm.

"This was the dress I brought to LA for you when I proposed, I thought we would be able to go out after you said yes. I wanted to surprise you," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said leaning against him. "It's beautiful." I looked at the long flowing black dress that had diamonds on the straps and a criss-cross pattern on the back that would expose anyone's ass to the world. It was beautiful and elegant and I needed something to wear for the night anyways.

"How about I wear it tonight? I didn't bring any dress clothes and if we are going somewhere nice I want to look good," I said to him.

"You look good in anything, especially nothing," he said and turned to me.

"Funny Scott," I said and kissed him. "Plus you haven't seen me naked in six years, a lot can change, especially having a child."

"Well can we change that," he smiled.

"If you're lucky," I said patting his back and walking out of the room into the kitchen. I took a bottle of water from the fridge when Savannah came over sleepily and I lifted her up onto the counter.

"I'm thirsty mommy," she said rubbing her eyes and I handed her my water.

"Hey me and your daddy are going to go out tonight and you get to hang with Jane, who lives next door, she's really cool," I said trying to sound excited.

"I don't get to come," she pouted.

"No but like I said you are going to have way more fun with Jane," I said smoothing her hair down as she took another sip.

"Can I go and watch cartoons?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go shower and Dad is going to bring you to Jane's in a little bit okay?" I said.

"Okay," she said and held out her arms and I let her down as she ran back and turned the TV to a different show. I hoped in the shower and got ready while Lucas packed up some more things. While he was in the shower after me I continued to do my hair. Once I heard the shower stop Lucas came out in a towel and wrapped his arms around me.

"I forgot what it felt like to be held by you," I said looking at him through the mirror.

"Well you have the privilege of holding me all night," he said kissing my shoulder as he left the bathroom and went to the bedroom. I slipped on my black dress and checked it out in the mirror. Not bad Scott I said to myself as I turned around to see the back of the dress that came down as low as it possibly could go without showing my ass. He walked into the bathroom and his mouth dropped when I turned towards him.

"Wow," he said as I blushed and walked over to him, looping my arms around his waist.

"Thanks. You look handsome yourself," I complimented him while adjusting his tie.

"This is okay right Luke?" I asked him.

"What?" he looked at me concerned.

"Us? I mean are we going too fast, are we making a mistake? I don't want you to give up your life here; we can make it work anywhere. If you're far away or close we can do something about it,," I told him. He shook his head and grabbed onto my face.

"I love you for thinking this and thinking that I could have a better life here, but I don't Peyton. I want my life with you, I've always wanted my life with you. If either one of us think that this can't work out then we'' let each other know, but I don't want to lose you ever again."

*************************2 Months Later*******************************************

"You can't keep doing this to yourself," Lucas said coming into her room. A room that remained untouched for 3 weeks now. Her bed still unmade from the day before, the day before everything changed. Lucas sat down next to me on the floor leaning against her bed. He grabbed bunny out of my hands and wrapped his arm across me.

"I have this dream every night that she is going to be here and I wake up and come to her room to see nothing. Her little skinny legs, blue and green eyes, nothing Lucas she is never here," I said looking at him. At times we both said nothing just sat in the silence praying that we will hear her come through the front door running and yelling for us. I waited that day, waited to hear her come through the front door after school, but as time went on I started to worry. She was usually home by 2:55, and as I looked over at the clock it read 3:30. I opened the front door looking at her bus stop or looking for any sign of her, but still there was nothing. I sat on the front steps for a little while and called Brooke, Haley, Nathan and Lucas, but no one had her. Lucas's car pulled up mere minutes after calling him.

"She still not here?" he asked going into the house. "I'm going to call the school," he told me grabbing the number from the fridge and coming back to sit down. After getting informed that she did indeed get on the school bus, I called Chelsea's father and asked him if Chelsea got home which she did and I knew that Chelsea's stop was the one after Savannah's. Chelsea confirmed that Savannah was on the bus and got off at the bus stop and my heart sank.

"Luke where could she be?" I asked him.

"I don't know but I'm calling the police," he said and went back inside the house. After hours of talking to reporters and policemen finally the search started. It began and to this day people were still looking. Driving past places like ditches were hard. So many stories of children where they were killed and left on the side of the road popped into my head every time. Every day that Savannah was gone a part of me died.

"How could something like this happen to us? To anybody for that matter?" I asked as Lucas held me tighter.

"I don't know babe. She's alright, she's going to be alright and we're going to get her back," he said trying to comfort me.

"It's been 3 weeks Luke," I told him information that he already knew. I heard our home phone ring in the distance and Lucas got up to grab it. I reached for the picture of my dad and Savannah and placed my fingers on the little girl, my little girl, praying that if he was up in heaven that she was safe with my dad and she was laughing. I also prayed that if she wasn't there, that he was looking down on her and making sure she was okay. Lucas appeared in the doorway of the bedroom with tears rolling down his eyes and phone still in hand. I got up quickly and went over to him.

"Luke what is it?" I asked him.

"They found her," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"They found her, she's at Tree Hill memorial Hospital," He said and walked away from me.

"Lucas what did they say," I said following him into the kitchen where he grabbed his keys off the table.

"They said it wasn't good Peyton," he said as I followed him outside and we ran to the car as he drove quickly to the hospital.

"Mr. Scott," the police officer said as we ran into the hospital.

"Gerry how is she?" I asked him as he gave me a hug.

"Peyton, Lucas, I want you to know that she may look different. She isn't herself, we barely recognized her. But the necklace you gave her Lucas was in her pocket," he told us as he pulled out the heart necklace that said To My Heart, Love Dad. I grabbed it from him and hugged Lucas as I started crying.

"Is she awake?" Lucas asked him.

"She wasn't when we found her, she barely had a pulse and she was blue, probably from cold of the nights. The EMT said she had probably been out there for at least 2 days. Guys I want you to know and understand that she's been beaten quite badly, she's in a neck brace and one of her arms is broken, don't let that scare you the Doctors said that we got her here just in time and she probably wouldn't have made it if she was out there one more night," he said holding my hand and looking out the door as the pressed had just shown up.

"Who found her," I asked him.

"Your father, Dan Scott," he said looking at Lucas and shaking his hand as he left to go deal with the camera's who were know swarming the outside entrance.

"Peyton, Lucas if you would follow me please," one of the nurses said as we rode up to the 9th floor into ICU.

"Lucas I don't know if I can do this," I said holding on to him.

"Shhh it's okay," he said kissing my temple as the doors opened and we stepped out.

"Your daughter is going to be hooked up to lots of monitors, don't be alarmed it's to help her. She has a breathing tube in because her pulse was so low. She'll wake up on her own time. Talk to her she can hear you," she said as we stopped in front of a door. "Whenever you're ready go on in."

"Is this real? Lucas she's been gone for 3 weeks it's just a dream," I said to him.

"No baby it's not," he said grabbing my hand. "We will do this together." As I placed my hand on the doorknob I couldn't help but think that our baby was there just beyond the door, but what if it wasn't her, what if they thought it was her and the kidnapper placed the necklace in the little girls pocket. I slowly walked in the room to hear numerous machines working and I saw her frail body lying in the hospital bed. Lucas' grip on me tightened as we walked closer and saw Savannah's face all bruised as the tubes pumped air in her.

"Lucas," I said holding on to his hands.

"It's her," he said as we hugged each other.

"Who could have done this?" I asked him as I touched her hand lightly and held onto it. Lucas gently placed a kiss on her forehead as I looked over her. She was the skinniest I had ever seen her, she had bruises all over her body, she was so pale, and the tubes and needles sticking in her worried me.

"Luke, Peyton," I heard as I turned around to see a worried Broke and Julian. I ran over and hugged Brooke as we both cried and Julian went to shake Luke's hand.

"IS she going to be okay?" Brooke asked me with tears streaming down her face and I shook my head in a way that said I don't know. Brooke pulled me into another hug before we went back to Savannah and Brooke almost broke down again when she saw her.

"Who could do such a thing?" Julian said and we all looked at him as we all tried to answer but found no words. As our family kept pouring in, the doctors took us aside into a room to talk about her condition.

"She's stable right now and we are going to keep her on the breathing machine for a few more days just to make sure. When we take the breathing tubes out she will be able to breathe on her own," he told us.

"Isn't she doing that right now?" I asked him confused.

"Yes, Ms. Sawyer she is but when we got her she was barely breathing, it's more to help her breathe easier then anything." He told us as I understood what he had been talking about.

"What did they do to her?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure what you're asking Mr. Scott?" The doctor said.

"Well did he or they do something?" He said not sure how to put it.

"Sexual abuse was one of the first things we looked for and it doesn't seem that happened, but again it's been 3 weeks, they could have done it the first day and stopped, but if that happened we should have still been able to see any signs like bruising around that area, we found none." He told us and both Lucas and I both released the breaths we had been holding.

"Where do we go from here," I asked desperately.

"I'm not going to lie, but she may be out of it for awhile. She's going to need time, time to adjust, she's probably going to ask questions, and be scared but just be like you have always been, loving and caring, she needs that the most."

As we left his office Lucas went back to Savannah's room while I went to get us some coffee at Starbucks, we were already sick of the coffee here and I need to get out of the hospital. I opened the door and ran into someone who spilled their coffee all over the ground.

"I'm so sorry," I said looking up and saw Dan looking at me.

"It's okay, it's just coffee." He said picking up the empty cup. Once he stood up I pulled him into a hug and thanked him.

"How is she doing?" he asked me.

"We will know when she wakes up. Please let me buy you another coffee," I said.

"My treat," he said opening the door and we headed back inside.

"You can come see her, you know."  
"I don't think that is the best," he said pushing the door open and holding it for me as I juggled 6 different coffees in my hands.

"it doesn't change what you did Dan, but you gave me my little girl back. You saved her life, if you didn't find her I wouldn't be buying coffee right now," I told him. "I would like if you would come."

"Okay well I will let you know before I do," he said.

"Dan," I said before he got in the car. "Thank you." He nodded his head before he drove away and I walked through the door where everyone was talking and handed them their coffee.

"How much do we owe you?" Haley said taking a sip.

"I ran into Dan and he paid for it," I said handing a cup to Lucas.

"Well thank you Dan," Brooke said to break the tension.

"Yeah, thank you Dan," I said holding on to Savannah's hand.

As the days passed the bruises started to swell less and she was starting to look more and more like herself everyday. Mia had been in charge of the studio since everything had happened and Lucas and I took turns with Savannah. I was sitting on the bed when Brooke came in with lunch. The smell was horrific and my stomach had started to turn. I rushed off the bed before I had a chance to say hello and went into the bathroom. I reached the toilet just in time and puked.

"P. are you okay?" Brooke asked me as I flushed the toilet and wiped the back of my mouth with my hand.

"Yeah, I just got this sick feeling," I said.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked me.

"That would actually mean I would have had to have sex," I said to her and realized that I had.

"I think you just found out you're pregnant," she said.

"No I can't be." I panicked.

"Peyton, why don't we go to the doctors and see, plus Lucas is there and I think he would want to know," she said.

"With everything going on Brooke I just can't deal with this right now," I said frustrated.

"Hey, I know it's been two weeks Peyton since you got Savannah back, but she is back and she's going to wake up," Brooke said and I started crying in her arms.

As we made our way to the hospital I stopped by the front desk to make an appointment. They took Brooke and me in the room as they drew some blood and I found out I was actually pregnant. When the doctor left Brooke said, "You know you have to tell Lucas this time."

"I was thinking the same," I smiled and hugged her. When the doctor let us go I went up to Savannah's room and saw Lucas talking to her. I gently opened the door and his head turned my way.

"How she doing?" I asked him.

"Same as a few hours ago, what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I have something to tell you," I said walking to him and sitting on his lap. I grabbed for Savannah's hand as the tears started coming down. "I know this is a bad time with everything going on and I didn't mean for it to happen it just did and I'm sorry."

"Peyton, baby what's wrong," he asked.

"We're pregnant," I said as his expression changed from scared to happy.

"You're pregnant?" he asked smiling and I shook my head yes.

"It better be a girl," we heard a faint whisper and turned to see Savannah's eyes open. I jumped off Lucas as we both stood up and hugged our little girl tightly and started crying.

"Baby are you ok?" I asked still hugging her.

"I'm just tired and my arm hurts," she said and I looked at her broken arm in a blue cast.

"Well you did break it sweetheart," Lucas said.

"Am I really going to have sister?" She said smiling as best she could.

"Maybe it could be a brother though," I said wiping the tears away from my cheek.

"Mom I'm sorry," she said.

"For what honey?"

"For not coming home," she said. I couldn't talk and Lucas was on cue and smothered her hair.

"It's not your fault Savannah. We're just glad you're back with us," he said kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to go there ever again," she said. "But grandpa Dan saved me." She said and shut her eyes again as Lucas looked at me. When she fell asleep Lucas ushered me outside.

"He knew her?"

"Lucas we ran into him, anyone taking a look at that little girl and knew you knew she was yours. I didn't drop her off and say have fun with grandpa, that was never my intention."

"But you told her that was her grandpa," he asked me.

"Luke she asked question, we ran into him all the time."

"She asked about me didn't she, how could you not tell her about me but tell her about that man," he said angrily.

"That man is the reason your daughter is here. If he wouldn't have found her, we wouldn't be talking to her right now, we'd be burying her," I said storming back into the room. I know that I would be pissed if I was him, and I guess I wasn't giving him the benefit of the doubt. And as I came to that conclusion and went back out the door and wrapped my arms around him.

"I know that it doesn't bring back Keith and I know it wasn't right of me to do that to you, but Luke he gave us her back, don't you think you should give him some credit," I told him.

"I know, I'm not mad at you I'm just mad at the situation. He got to see her before I did," he said finally wrapping his arms around me.

"I didn't plan that," I said.

"I know. I'm sorry for getting angry and you're right, he saved her it doesn't bring Keith back though," he told me.

"I know that, and I never said it did. Don't think you should give him a chance?" I tried.

"No he's had too many," he informed me.

"Lucas," I exhaled out.

"No Peyton. He's a murderer and I don't want him to see her. I don't want him to be a part of her life," he said walking away.

"Luke," I tried getting him to come back.

********1 Month Later************

"What did he look like," the investigator asked Savannah who was sitting on my lap.

"I want daddy," she said looking at me.

"Savannah, just tell him what he looked like. Did he have black hair?" I asked her.

"No I want dad," she said as I got up and set her on the chair while I exited the room and got Lucas from the waiting room.

"What?" he asked me when he saw me.

"She wants you," I said jealous and sat down. He knelled down in front of me and kissed my hand.

"We wont be long," he said standing and kissed me. After the investigators asked questions and got the closet to the right answers as they could Lucas walked out with Savannah in his arms. I stood up and he put his arms around me and kissed me as we left and went home. As Lucas carried her in and into bed, I sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket reading Lucas' book.

"Rehashing the past?" he said sitting next to me grabbing my legs and putting them over his.

"I want to move," I said to him.

"Where?" he asked.

"Here, just a different house, a different place, a different neighborhood."

"Why?" he asked rubbing my feet.

"What if he comes back?"

"I don't know sweetheart," he said. "We have her now."

"You're going to be gone though with the book tour," I explained.

"Well then we will put in an alarm system or I just wont go on the tour," he said.

"You're going on this tour Lucas Scott, but I'm going to miss you like crazy," I said to him swinging my legs onto the floor and snuggled up next to him.

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yeah, mommy and baby don't know who will they will snuggle next to at night I guess we will just have to find another person," I said.

"Is that so," he smiled and I kissed him.

"The alarm sounds good."

"I will call tomorrow," he said and we went to bed that night. I opened my eyes and saw that it was 2:27 in the morning and being pregnant I have o pee all the time. Even though I know I could have held it before, now I can't. I went to the bathroom and went to the kitchen to grab some water. I walked past Savannah's room and opened the door slowly and saw her sound asleep in her bed. I stood there for a while until I saw Lucas standing by the doorframe. He squinted and came over wrapping his arms around me.

"Let's go back to bed," he said.

"I just want to watch her," I told him.

"You have to stop this Peyton, she will be here when we wake up," he said slowly closing her door. I wrapped my arms around him as he said, "Maybe I shouldn't go on this book tour."

"No Lucas you need to go on this tour. I will be fine. She's been back for a month now, I just like looking at her sleeping in her bed, because I missed doing it for 3 weeks."

"I know, I just don't want you to get stressed and the baby doesn't need any either," he said holding my stomach.

"Baby and momma are fine," I said laying my hands on top of his and standing on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Come on," he said as we went back to bed.

"Savannah, hurry up or you're going to be late again," I yelled from the hallway waiting for her by the doorway, keys in hand.

"Do I have to go?" she asked dragging her gymnastics bag walking very slowly.

"Yes. Savannah you love gymnastics," I said as she went out the door stopping at the sidewalk.

"But my back hurts," she said.

"Well then we will have the trainer look at it," I told her as I turned the alarm on and shut the door. I opened the van door as she climbed in as closed it when she buckled herself in. She had gotten her cast off about 3 weeks ago and she was doing really well with everything that had happened. Lucas was coming home sometime next week when his book tour ended. We hadn't seen too much of him in the last month sue to him being away. He would sometimes come home if the tour was close, but that had only happened twice in the past month so it had been a good 3 weeks since we had seen him. I was getting bigger every day and I promised Lucas that I wouldn't find out the baby's sex until he was home to hear it too. I dropped Savannah off at the gym where she ran out to walk in with some of her new friends she had met. I drove to clothes over bros and walked into the store with Millie telling me Brooke was in the back.

"I was just about to call you," she said when I walked into the back.

"Well hello to you too," I said setting my purse on the table.

"Julian proposed," she said and my mouth dropped.

"Brooke congratulations," I said hugging her.

"So we are all going out to celebrate. Naley has already got a babysitter for the kids so we don't have to worry about that, just be ready by 6 tonight," she instructed me.

"Brooke I have nothing to wear that is nice since I got pregnant," I told her.

"Do you know why I am your best friend," she said walking away from me and bending down to grab a bag. I opened it to reveal a maternity dress that was beautiful.

"Brooke this is gorgeous," I said going again to hug her.

"What happened to all of your clothes when you had Savannah?"

"Well I didn't think I would be pregnant again, and the fact that I am already this big at four months I probably wouldn't fit into them anyways."

"Lucas needs to come home so I can figure out if I get a new niece or nephew," she said.

"Agreed," I told her sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring him up," she said.

"It's okay, I'm pregnant and emotional so I cry all the time," I laughed wiping the tears away. "I just wish he was here for all of this you know? It's like he is missing out again and I feel like it's my fault," I told her.

"Hey stop being a pregnant bitch to yourself," she said seriously and then cracked a smile. "I love you P. Sawyer."

"I love you too B. Davis," I said before I got up and left to go work on some things that I didn't finished before I had to pick Vannah up from school. When I walked in Mia was flirting with Chase at the bar and I stood at the top of the stairwell until she noticed me and slowly walked back to the studio to record.

"Can you stop hitting on my clients," I joked to Chase.

"I will when you stop getting such hot ones," he said and I smiled as I walked into the office and into the studio where Mia was picking up her guitar.

"You know your music isn't going to write itself," I said taking a seat by the piano. "Mia if you want to go on the road again, you're going to have to make a new cd."

"I don't know if I want to go on the road anymore," she said plucking at the guitar.

"Okay stranger what have you done with Mia," I asked her.

"I don't know I just have no inspiration right now," she said.

"Well what if I told you that you would be on the road next month," I said to her.

"But my tour is done and like you said I have no new songs," she said.

"I have a line up at some small cities that if you wanted to would sign a contract, you would be gone for a little over two months playing a show every other night with some other bands," I said. "I want you to take this. Mia you have a great voice and I don't want you to give it up because you lost inspiration in writing music, maybe this tour will make you inspired more."

"Only 3 months," she asked.

"Only 3 months," I confirmed grabbing the paper work from my office.

"When do I leave?"

"Next week," I told her as I faxed over the papers and she started recording some covers from various artists. I walked into the gym when I ran into one of the parents that was in the same age group as Savannah.

"Peyton, Savannah's mom right?"

"Yeah, you're Tess' mom right," I asked holding out my hand as we shook each others.

"Your daughter is amazing, I cant believe she has never been in gymnastics before," she told me.

"Well her dad wanted her to be in it once he saw her doing flips off the diving board one day and made me sign her up," I said.

"She has the potential to be really good," she told me as I saw her on the floor doing her floor routine. She was hooked up to the bungee cords just in case she would fall, which didn't happen since she landed her flips perfectly.

"Well thank you Faith, it means a lot to hear you say that," I said. I watched Savannah for a while before the trainer called me into her room where Savannah was lying on the bed.

"How is your back?"

"Better," she said.

"I think you should take Savannah to see a chiropractor every other day she is not here. Nothings wrong but she is a little tight. I don't believe she will need it forever, but she is growing and it might help to get her back relaxed a little more. Once it doesn't hurt as bad, we can slowly withdrawal from therapy," he told me and handed me a card to one of the best chiropractors in the city.

"Okay thanks Rick. Let's go munchkin," I said as she rn over to me with her bag and we went to the car.

"Mom can Alexis sleep over tomorrow?" She asked hopping into the backseat.

"I don't know sweetie, you're going over to Aunt Haley's tonight while us adults go out so we will see how we are doing in the morning," I said and shut the door.

I curled my hair and slipped on the dress that looked absolutely gorgeous on and grabbed a bracelet Lucas had given me before he left.

"_Lucas do you want another pair of black pants just in case," I said coming into our room with his load of laundry with him nowhere to be found. I saw a bag on the bed and set the laundry on the floor as I walked over to it. "Lucas?" I yelled again. I sat on the bed and grabbed the tissue paper and let it fall to the floor. In the bag was a black skinny box and I opened it to reveal a silver bracelet with diamonds on it._

"_Do you like it?" I heard him say as he appeared from the bathroom._

"_Lucas I love it, but you didn't have to," I said as he took a seat next to me._

"_Flip it over," he said and I turned to the bracelet doing what he asked me to do. I saw engraving on the inside that said True Love Always, Lucas. _

"_You're way to good for me," I told him._

"_We're perfect for each other," he said and kissed me passionately. I puts my hands around him and he held me for awhile. _

"_I'm going to miss you like crazy," I said._

"_I'm going to miss you more," he said placing his hand on my belly, "and I'm going to miss this little one."_

"Mom," Savannah said.

"What," I asked.

"When are we leaving," she asked hopping on the bed.

"Soon, go pack pajamas' and bunny," I said.

"I already did, you look pretty mommy. Did Auntie Brooke make it," she asked and I nodded my head.

"I almost forgot, she made you some clothes too," I said going into the closet to grab the bag of clothes Brooke had given me and handed it to Savannah. She pulled out various things Brooke had made and loved them all.

"Don't forget to thank her when we see her," I said and told her to put it in her room. We drove to Haley and Nathans and Savannah raced inside to hug Brooke to thank her and congratulate her. I said hello's to everyone and went into the kitchen to find Haley. I saw her talking to someone in the doorway but didn't know who it was.

"Peyton you look absolutely gorgeous," she said coming over to hug me.

"You look amazing as well," I said. I looked up to see the person she was talking to appear in the doorway.

"Lucas," I said in shock.

"Hey pretty girl," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Finals are in progress and I have been studying hard core, which means no time to write. Well needed to take a break thought I would write and finish the chapter. Thanks for all the comments! I love reading what you guys think!**

"You're home," I said rushing over to him and we held each other for a while before we both pulled away and kissed each other.

"I'm home," he said smiling. Savannah came into the room and saw her dad and leaped into his arms.

"Daddy you're home," she said.

"I am home sweetheart. Have you been good?" He said and she nodded her head. I stood looking at him astonished that he was here in front of me when he wasn't due home at all. He kissed the air that was directed towards me and brought Savannah in the other room.

"Surprised?" Haley asked.

"You knew," I said.

"Of course I knew," she laughed.

"So is that why you have been avoiding me for the last 3 days," I asked her.

"Yeah sorry about that, he just made me promise to not tell you," she said. "If I was around you, I guarantee you would get it out of me."

"Thank you Haley," I said looking into the other room where Savannah was holding onto Lucas who was talking to Nathan.

"Just breathe, he isn't going anywhere," Haley told me as Brooke walked in with Julian.

"You look so amazing in me," Brooke said as we hugged her and laughed. I grabbed Lucas' hand as we made our way out of Haley's house and got in our car. He put the key in the ignition and I grabbed his hand. He looked at me and smiled before leaning over and kissing me, something that I had missed. I grabbed his face pulling him closer as he put his hand on my stomach.

"I've missed this," he said.

"I missed you," I said. "Don't leave ever again."

"I won't be anytime soon."

We all walked in to one of Brooke's favorite restaurants and took a seat while we ordered food. Haley's phone went off as we just got our food and he held her ear as we all kept talking.

"Mia, what are you talking about?" Haley said placing the napkin on the table and grabbed her purse. "We're on our way." She said before she hung up the phone.

"The police are at the house, someone broke in and the man they think took Savannah is there," she said as we stood up and paid the bill as we all ran to our cars. As we all drove like maniacs to the house Lucas and I were first to arrive.

"Mia," I yelled as I got out of the car and ran to her.

"Peyton it happened so fast I don't know where Savannah ran to," she said crying as the boys were getting talked to by the police officers. Haley and Nathan joined their sons Jaime who was now 7 and Jackson who was 5, on the playground outside their home. I was running into the house when an officer grabbed me and said I was not allowed in.

"My daughter is in there," I said and Lucas took a hold of me.

"Ms. This is a crime scene, no one is allowed in. We've checked everywhere and no one is in the house, except for the burglar."

"She is just hiding, she likes to do that, and wont come out until I find her," I said to him with tears in my eyes.

"Your daughter is Savannah right, the one who was kidnapped?" He asked us. Lucas nodded and we saw Gerry coming our way.

"Gerry, we have to go in," I told him as we told the officer to go inside.

"Peyton I can't let you in, Savannah isn't in there," he said.

"She is just hiding, I told her that if something ever bad was happening to hide and not come out until I came to find her, Gerry please let me inside," I said crying.

"Peyton, the man Savannah described to us is inside. Mia did quite the beating with the baseball bat, he is conscious but I don't want you in there," he said.

"Please," I asked begging him. We waited for an answer as he scratched his head and finally agreed.

"Peyton, Lucas, you only have five minutes and I don't want you to go into the living room," he said and Lucas grabbed my hand as we headed inside. There was blood on the floor and a baseball bat on the floor where investigators were taking pictures of it. I saw many agents surrounding the man but I couldn't make him out.

"Savannah," I said going into the guest bedroom. I checked under the bed and Lucas checked the closet. We exited not finding her and saw the man in the living room.

"You son of a bitch," Lucas said going into the living room seeing the blonde eyed man sitting on the couch. The officers had to hold him back as he tried to throw a punch in his way.

"Hello Peyton, I knew you would come back," Ian aka Psycho Derek said to me. I ignored him and went into the kitchen.

"Savannah it's mom honey," I tried saying. I looked into the cupboard under the sink and moved some of the supplies back. I saw her legs huddled close and her head on her knees.

"Savannah," I said pulling her out and she hugged me and started crying.

"He came back mom," she said through the tears as I held her on the floor. The paramedics came and took her away with them as I passed Lucas on the way out who was in handcuffs on the police car. Gerry uncuffed him and he came running towards me. He held onto me tight as we looked at my daughter who was getting checked by the paramedics.

"Daddy," she said through the tears and was breathing unevenly. Brooke and Julian came over and hugged us as Savannah kept crying.

"Savannah, stop and take deep breaths," Lucas tried calming her down but made her more anxious. In doing so. Savannah had to be held down as Lucas tried talking to her.

"Can we have your permission to give her something to calm down?" one of the paramedics asked him.

"No, you don't have my permission," he said smoothing her hair back.

"Savannah, Shhh it's okay baby girl. I need you to breathe for me. Ready breathe in," Lucas said and she took a deep breath in. "Now out," he said and breathed out as well. It took him about 10 minutes to calm her down as I talked with the cops. Ian was taken to jail and we would have to bring Savannah later tomorrow to identify him. I walked over to the ambulance and took a seat on the back as Savannah wrapped her arms around me and I held her.

"Momma I just want to go home," she said tiredly.

"I know baby," I said kissing her. Lucas kissed my head and got up grabbing her from my arms.

"Take her home, I will be home after," he said.

"No we will go home together, you just got home and you're probably exhausted. I will stay," I said.

"I want my pregnant girlfriend to go home and get that baby some rest," he said and kissed me on the lips. I took Savannah and placed her in the car as I waved goodbye to Lucas. I got in the house and turned the alarm off as I placed Savannah in our bed She had been sleeping since I had buckled her in the car. I took Jersey outside as Lucas parked in the driveway and Jersey started barking at him.

"Hey buddy," Lucas said as the dog recognized him and wagged his tail excitedly.

"Well at least I have Jersey to look forward to when I come home," he said carrying his bag from the tour.

"Hey," I said offended.

"I'm kidding," he said and kissed me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It's over, he is caught and he isn't coming back." I said happily that they had caught him. "But I love that you want to punch him."

"Let's just sleep, I just want to cuddle with you," he said. I called Jersey inside and we went into the bedroom. Savannah was sound asleep when Lucas moved her to her own bedroom and turned on her light leaving the door open a crack. I was in the bathroom washing my face when Lucas came in to brush his teeth. I grabbed my pajamas from the hook and slide them on. I wrapped my body around Lucas and laid my head against his back. I felt the beat of his heart on my hands and could hear it through his back.

"I have my appointment tomorrow, can you come?" I asked him and made my way to the bed.

"What appointment?" He asked and I looked at him. "Kidding. Of course I'm coming, plus we get to find out the sex."

"What do you want?" I asked him as we both lay down in the bed and someone I loved could finally hold me.

"I don't really care. I just want a healthy baby with you," he said kissing my neck.

"Have you though of names?" I asked him.

"I like Anna for a girl, either middle or first and I like Keith for a middle name for a boy."

"I like those both for middle names," I agreed with him.

"So we have tomorrow all to ourselves, I asked Brooke to take Savannah for the night and she happily agreed," he told me.

"Luke, you just got back. Don't you want to spend time with her?" I said to him.

"I do and I plan on it all day after the appointment because I have a feeling you're working even though it is a Saturday," he said.

"I'm sorry, its just been hectic with everything that had gone on and I'm just catching up," I told him.

"I understand," he smiled and kissed me before we went to sleep. I woke up to Lucas working on his computer while he talked on the phone quietly.

"Good morning," he said setting the phone down.

"What time is it?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"You don't have to get up for another hour," he said.

"And you are up why?" I laughed.

"I like watching you sleep," he said sipping his coffee.

"If you have made coffee you are in big trouble. I haven't smelt or made coffee in 4 months and I am craving it," I said sitting up.

"It's um, hot chocolate," he squinted.

"Lucas Scott," I said.

"I'm sorry I forgot," he told me apologetically.

"Any stress," the doctor asked.

"A little. It's just been hectic this past month," I told him honestly.

"Last time I saw you the baby was underweight, have you experienced any pain?"

"No."

"Any kicking?" he said.

"No, it feels like the baby isn't there," I told him.

"What's that look for?" Lucas asked him.

"Last time you came Peyton," he said.

"I know what you said the last time. Lucas knows too, I just want the baby healthy," I said.

"It's more complicated then that, I told you that you could lose the baby since it was so underweight. At this point it could be stillbirth," he said. Lucas and I had worried about that since we had found out about a month ago. We knew it was possible; we just didn't want to believe. We didn't want it to happen. I lay back on the table as he squirted the gel on my belly. He grabbed the ultrasound trying to find a heartbeat. We finally heard one that was faint and we both held onto each other.

"Well we found a heartbeat so that is good news, but Peyton I want you to be stress free. Anything or anywhere that is stressful I don't want you near, understood?"

"Yes," I said wiping a tear away.

"Do you want to know the sex finally?" he laughed and we both said yes.

"Well you'll be having a boy," he told us and Lucas smiled as he kissed me.

"Is the baby okay?" Lucas asked him.

"Yes. It looks healthier, still have a faint heartbeat but that can be normal, just remember no stress," he said again. I told him I understood and Lucas dropped me off at the office. Mia was in the studio seating on the chair with her guitar.

"Hey," I said walking in. She didn't answer me and just smiled.

"Mia what's going on?"

"I'm sorry. I had her in my hand and then she just ran off. Peyton what if something would have happened?"

"Something that hasn't already happened yet? Mia she's fine. She did what I told her to do. You were scared and you did what you thought you had to do, Mia she's fine. Don't blame yourself for what happened, you're the one that saved her even if she wasn't in your arms," I told her. "Can you please stop blaming yourself, I blamed myself my whole life on things I wanted to change, but couldn't. Please just make me money on your music," I said.

"Oh so that's all I am good for?" She laughed and I went to my desk. I stayed and talked on the phone with some potential clients when Lucas walked into my office.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Sorry I am almost done," I said getting up and putting the files back into the cabinet. I looked at him and saw him dressed in black pants and a nice shirt.

"And what do I owe this occasion of you dressing nice," I asked him as I placed a kiss on his lips and went back to my desk to grab my purse.

"I had an interview, just before I came, I dropped Savannah off at Brooke's," he said.

"Interview? For what?" I asked him curious.

"Head coach of the Tree Hill Ravens," he said.

"What? Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I guess they heard I was back in town and wanted to see if I needed a job and since I won't be doing book tours for awhile I thought why not," he said. When he said he wouldn't be doing book tours for a while I felt like it was my fault. I was holding him back from his dreams, because I didn't want him to leave, because I don't know if I could take not seeing him for another month. Savannah needed him, I needed him, and the baby needed him. But what did he need, he had everything before us. His life and his books and his apartment and a girlfriend and he left it all behind for me. I can't say I didn't want that because I did, I just wanted him to be happy and I feel like writing books and going to meet his fans was a part of him I was taking away. "Are you ready? Brooke invited us to dinner," he said.

"I'm not hungry and I'm not feeling too good," I told him honestly. Ever since the doctors appointment I hadn't been feeling good. The doctor said things I really didn't want to hear. I just had a feeling that this baby wasn't planned. It's correct to say it wasn't. Lucas and I didn't plan it and it just happened, but I felt like it wasn't the time, that we weren't meant to have this baby so soon, like it just didn't feel right. I was so happy to find out I was pregnant and I can't wait till he comes into this world, but I'm scared it's not going to turn out like we hoped.

"You should eat something, you have to feed that baby," he said and I smiled as I grabbed his hand and shut off the lights. We headed to Brooke's for dinner and as we gathered around the table and I saw everyone enjoying the company of all of our friends I knew that everything was right where it should be.

**************1 Month Later*******

I quickly got up from the dinner table knowing something was wrong, knowing something wasn't right and I rushed to the bathroom closing the door behind me.

"Is mom alright?" I heard Savannah ask her dad.

"Eat your food I will be back and those pea's better be gone," Lucas said sternly.

"I hate peas," she pouted.

"Well they are my favorite," I heard Lucas' voice coming closer to the door. I looked myself in the mirror and looked at my bare legs that were now dripping with blood. Lucas knocked and slowly opened the door to see me standing in front of the mirror crying.

"Oh my god," he said.

"Lucas don't. Just call Haley or Brooke and get them to watch Savannah," I said but suddenly everything felt dizzy and I felt Lucas' arm catch me as I slowly fall.


	7. Chapter 7

"Luke," I said as I rubbed my face and felt a tube around my face leading into my nose.

"Thank god," he said coming up to kiss me. "Don't ever do that to me again." I felt sore and weak, but mostly tired.

"Where's Savannah?" I asked him.

"She's with Haley. Brooke is outside too," he told me.

"The baby?" I asked as he rubbed his hand through his hair. I could see that it wasn't good news and he was trying to hold back the tears.

"The doctors are saying you had a preterm labor, they took him out and he was a still birth. That's why you started bleeding," he said holding it together the best he could and I started crying.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Baby it is not your fault, things happen for a reason, we weren't ready yet for a new life. We will be someday Peyton because you are an amazing mother," he told me. I knew all the things he said we true, but I just lost a part of me and I knew that I was only 3 months along but I felt like we were supposed to create this life together, we were meant to be parents together to our son. Maybe to make up for lost time, but with everything that has happened maybe this was the best for us. I'm not saying that it didn't hurt, but I'm saying that this is what God had in store for us, maybe to test our relationship. But at the same time, I was mad at God for taking away a life that we had created. Brooke came and spent the night with me as Lucas went home to talk to Savannah about everything. The weeks had passed by hard, but everyone was so comforting and nice, something that both Lucas and I needed. I was at my desk when a teenager came into my office.

"Can I help you?" I asked the boy who looked barely over 17.

"I was wondering if you guys are hiring?" he asked me.

"You can get an application from the front man at the front desk. We're not hiring but we can hold it on file for you," I said to him as I continued to edit some of Mia's tracks. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets. He had shaggy hair that covered his eyes and skinny jeans on with a band t-shirt. The lip ring made me suspicious of hiring him if it ever came to us hiring anyone.

"I really need a job and Haley I mean Mrs. Scott, sent me over here, seeing if you had anything." He said.

"Haley sent you?" I asked him confused.

"I'm a student of hers and I just need an after school job. I can work on the weekends too if needed, but I just really need something," he said.

"What's your name?" I asked getting up and walking to the front desk and grabbed the file that had applications in.

"Grayson," he said as I handed him the application.

"Well Grayson why don't you fill this out, turn it in as soon as possible and I will look over it and see what I can do. I can't promise it will be the most fun job," I told him.

"Anything is fine at this point. I can clean or organize or anything," he said.

"Okay, thanks for coming in and I will get back to you as soon as I can," I told him as I headed back to my desk.

"Thank you." He said as I watched him head over to the bar to fill out the application. There was something about Grayson that I didn't understand and I guess he reminded me of me when I was his age. He looked lost and I closed my doors as I got back to editing.

"Well I'm going to go for the night, I will see you tomorrow," Kyle said. "You should get going to."

"Are you my mother now Kyle?" I laughed.

"No just your best assistant ever," he said.

"I will be locking up in an hour tops, I promise, besides it's only 4 o'clock," I said to him as he left. The phone started ringing at the front desk and I got up to get it.

"Red Bedroom Records," I said as I looked down at the desk to see Grayson's application on there.

"Hey it's Haley, I forgot to tell you that a boy named Grayson might stop by," she said.

"Yeah, he already came in and grabbed an application," I said sitting down and flipping through it.

"Sorry I didn't know who else to say, he loves music so I thought you might have something for him." She said.

"No it's okay. He put you down as a reference," I told her.

"He is a great kid Peyton someone just needs to notice him," she told me.

"Okay well I don't know what I have for him, I mean he could do busy work or help Kyle," I tried thinking of something to say.

"Thanks Peyton." She said.

"Yeah, no problem. You have helped me through a lot so it's the least I can do. Are you guys still coming over for dinner?"

"Yeah, 7 right?" she asked.

"I think so, Lucas is cooking tonight so I'm pretty sure. I will text you if anything changes." I told her as she thanked me and we hung up. I dialed the number Grayson left on his application and waited for him to answer, but I got his answering machine.

"Hey Grayson, this is Peyton from Red Bedroom Records. I was looking over your application and I talked to your references and decided that you could be a great fit here. If you could call me back at the studio tomorrow or if you want to stop in after school, we can set up payroll and I can show you around the studio. I'm not promising that this will be the most fun job, like I had said before, but it's a start and possibly you could work up to something better. Thanks Grayson I hope to hear from you soon. Have a great night," I said before I hung up and went to my office to finish some things before I headed home. As I was driving home I passed the cemetery and parked the car. I walked to a place I went to often and sat down on the grass. Keith Scott, Lucas' uncle but more of a father, name was on the stone and right next to him was our son. When we buried him, we decided he needed to be next to someone who we loved and we didn't want him to be alone. We thought of Keith and how he protected both of us from everything and how he was such a great father to Lucas. I didn't have to say anything; I just sat there in the quiet, because Keith knew what I was thinking. As I wiped the few tears from my face I went back to my car and drove home. I opened the door and smelled the food that Lucas was making in the kitchen. I set my bags down on the table and walked into the kitchen where Lucas was cutting the peppers.

"It smells great in here," I said and kissed him.

"Thanks. How was your day?"

"Good. How was practice?"

"Well I can officially say that if we win a few games I will be happy," he said.

"You have it in you and know the skills. I think you will be a great coach and win the state championship," I told him as I looked in the living room for Savannah.

"Where's Vannah?" I asked him as I took a bite of the bread he had started cutting.

"She wasn't feeling good at practice and she slept on the bleachers. When practice was over she had a fever and then she puked in the car." He said.

"Oh no. The Flu?" I said.

"I think so, I gave her some medicine and she has been out cold for the past 2 hours," he said. "And we'll you stop snacking, you're going to spoil your dinner." I smiled and kissed him as I made my way to Savannah's room. I grabbed the blankets off the floor and put them over her. I placed my hand on her forehead and felt that she was still hot. Her eyes opened slowly and looked at me.

"Mom, my tummy hurts," Savannah, said.

"Well do you feel like you have to throw up?" I asked her and she nodded as she sat up quickly and I grabbed the garbage can next to her bed just in time. She started crying as I picked her up and went to the bathroom with her. I placed her on the floor as she continued to throw up. I rubbed her back as she started to calm down and ran the bath water. As I got her washed and put clean pajama's on as I put her back to bed. I shut her bedroom door as the doorbell rand and I saw Nathan come in with Haley and the boys.

"Where's Savannah?" Jaime asked me.

"She isn't feeling too good, so she is sleeping, but I think Uncle Lucas needs help in the kitchen," I told him as he boys ran in.

"Thanks for coming," I said to Nathan and Haley as they handed me the desert they brought.

"Are Brooke and Julian coming?" Haley asked me as we headed into the kitchen.

"No Julian had a huge meeting and Brooke did too, so it's just us tonight," I told them. I heard a knock on the door as we were making our way into the kitchen and turned around to get it. I opened the door to see Dan Scott in front of me. I looked behind me to make sure no one saw and stepped outside.

"Dan, hi," I said to him.

"Hi Peyton," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm good, what brings you by?" I asked him.

"I wont keep you long, I know that Nathan and his family are having supper with you guys, but I wanted to take the kids for the weekend. Make up some lost time, head to the beach house. Everyone is more then welcome to come, but I was planning on doing some fun things with the kids."

"Oh wow okay. I am going to have to talk to Lucas but can I let you know on Thursday?" I asked him.

"That would be great," he said. "Oh and Peyton," he said as I turned around, "I'm sorry for your loss, the baby would have been raised in a great home."

"Thank you." I said before I went inside and headed to the kitchen where Haley and Lucas were finishing cooking and the boys were shooting hoops while Nathan watched on the patio.

"So Dan stopped by," I said to him.

"Yeah he stopped by before we left, Haley doesn't know though," he said.

"Lucas doesn't either. What do we do Nathan?"

"I mean it's my father and I know he killed Keith so I am so on the fence about it," he said leaning over the railing.

"He saved her life Nathan and yeah he took Keith's life, but he gave my little girl back to me," I told him. "If he wasn't there and saved her, who knows where I would be right now. She's my life Nathan, he's my life," I said pointing to Lucas inside. "I'm scared to tell him."

"Then we will tell them together later tonight when the boys aren't around," he said wrapping his arm around me.

"Nathan call the boys in for supper," Haley said.

"Jaime and Jackson come on time to eat," Nathan yelled.

"Jaime can you grab Jersey," I yelled out as he called him over and he ran with the boys to the deck as we all went inside and I picked up Jackson.

"How are you Jack?" I said.

"Good. Can I come to your studio again?" he asked.

"Of course you can," I said and set him down in his chair. It was a nice dinner and it was great to have family around. The boys had brought their suits and I turned on the lights in the pool and around it so we could watch them on the deck. Nathan looked at me as Lucas poured wine for everyone. I nodded at Nathan and he started the conversation and once Dan's name was brought up I could see that Lucas' face changed from interested to concerned.

"He wants to spend time with them," I said trying to grab his hand.

"You of all people should know how I feel Nathan," Lucas said.

"Lucas," Haley said.

"No how are all of you okay with this," he said angry. A tear fell down my face as Haley grabbed my hand.

"Savannah wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him," Haley said.

"Yeah well Keith would be here if it wasn't for him," Lucas replied back.

"Honey I understand but he saved our little girl. She wouldn't wake us up every morning to make her breakfast, or doing dives off the diving board, or playing with us, or cuddling with you. Lucas I know it doesn't bring back Keith and I'm not saying it is going to take back what he has done, but don't we owe it to him, maybe to give him a chance." I asked him.

"I don't want to get her attached," he told me.

"It's a weekend," Nathan said. "Haley and I will go with the kids."

"Lucas, if it gets bad we will pull them out of there and come home. How about you and Peyton stay here alone. You guys haven't gotten that in a long time," Haley suggested and I looked at Lucas seeing if he confirmed.

"Okay. Just one thing, I don't want Dan telling her about Keith or bringing Keith up, she is too young for that and we will tell her when she is older," he said and Haley and Nathan agreed. "And if she doesn't get over the flu then she obviously can't go."

"Well of course I am not dealing with your kids puke," Nathan said and everyone laughed. I smiled at Lucas who still looked concerned about everything. We had said goodbye to Haley and Nathan and the boys and went back to the kitchen to clean up.

"I love you, you know that right," I said to him.

"Of course I do," Lucas said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No baby I understand where you are coming from, but he took Keith away," he told me and I placed my arms around him.

"If you don't want to be around him I totally understand and if you don't want our daughter to be around him after this," I said.

"I love you for that, but if she wants to be around him then I'm not going to stop her." He said and kissed me.

"I can finish here babe go take a shower," I told him.

"Okay, are you going to join me?" he asked.

"I might just have to," I said to him winking as I finished the dishes. I blew out the candles and headed into the bathroom where I stripped off my clothes and hopped in the shower with him. I wrapped my arms around him the water ran down our bodies. I closed my eyes and just held onto him.

"Peyton what's wrong?"

"I just want to hold you," I said and he grabbed my face and kissed me. I leaned against the wall as he kissed my neck and I grabbed him tighter. Once we finally got into bed we were both exhausted and fell asleep right away. I woke up hearing Savannah puking, hoping she made it in the trash or the toilet.

"I'll go," Lucas said tiredly.

"It's okay just go back to sleep," I said to him and pulled the covers off of me to go into her room. She made it into the bucket and I carried her into the bathroom to clean her up a bit. I gave her some more medicine while we were in there. I set her on the couch and grabbed the steam vaporizer and brought it out to the living room along with a bucket. I grabbed the oils and dropped them in the water as we lie on the couch and keep the steam vaporizer on the floor where she could be surrounded by it. My mom used to do this to me when I was little and it seemed to help, so I was hopping it helped for her. She fell asleep right away and I rubbed her back until I fell asleep myself. I woke up a n hour later to feel Lucas grabbed hold of her and bring her back to her bed. I put the vaporizer in her bedroom and started it again before I left to go to sleep. The next time I woke up wasn't until my alarm went off at 5 am. Lucas reached over me and turned it off.

"Are you taking the day off or am I?" He asked.

"You have a game today, so I can take off, unless you want to stay for the morning and I can take her at lunch," I told him.

"I will take her for the morning, if you want, you were up all night with her," he said.

"Yeah but if I go into work in the morning I can sleep when I get home," I said.

"True," he said as he rolled over and I slowly got up.

"What time should I set the alarm for?" I asked him.

"Set it for 9," he said and I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot as I called the school and told them Savannah wouldn't be in sick because of the flu. I headed to the office and was surprised to see Grayson sitting outside the studio.

"Grayson," I said and he stood up.

"I know I was supposed to come after school but I couldn't today, I have a doctor's appointment, so I thought it would be okay if I come in this morning."

"That's actually perfect, my daughter is sick I'm taking care of her this afternoon, so I am glad you came," I said opening the doors and we walked up to the studio. I told him about the position and he gladly agreed to come in after school from 5-7 some days and in the mornings from 6-7 on some days that he couldn't due to afterschool activities. He would also be working weekends when I did which were almost every weekend.

"Thank you again Peyton, it really means a lot," he said and Kyle came in the office with my coffee. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10 minutes until school started.

"Did you drive here?" I asked him taking stacks out of my drawers.

"No, I walked," he said.

"Kyle will give you ride," I said as Kyle nodded and grabbed his keys.

"It's really okay," he said getting up and grabbing his backpack from the floor.

"If you're going to be late to school, then I won't hire you Grayson," I said.

"How would you know if I'm late," he said.

"Who got you this job?" I said.

"Yeah good point, thanks again I will see you tomorrow morning at 6?" he asked.

"Sounds good," I said as Kyle and Grayson headed to his car and Kyle came back when he dropped him off. I worked until 11:30 and went to a café in town to get some soup and sandwiches for lunch. When I came home Lucas was in the bedroom with Savannah lying on the bed watching a movie.

"What you doing?" I asked sitting on his lap.

"Writing," he said closing his computer.

"How she doing?" I asked and pulled out some soup and sandwiches for us.

"Good she ate some toast this morning and it hasn't come up," he said grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite. Savannah opened her eyes and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better," she said wiping her eyes.

"I have soup you want some?" I asked her and she nodded her head as she came over to the desk and took a few bites of the soup before she grabbed it and sat on the floor in front of the TV eating it.

"Well it looks like it was just a 24 hour thing," I told Lucas taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Are you guys going to come to the game tonight?" He asked me.

"Maybe, we will see how she is feeling. I want to, it's your first game so hopefully she'll be okay. Are you ready for it?"

"I'm ready I just don't know if they are," he said.

"You'll be great, don't think about it." I told him and kissed him. "You can think about this weekend, just me and you and this house, this bedroom." I said as he raised his eyebrows, "Me naked in this bedroom," I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah I should go before I take you up on that offer right now," he said and I laughed. He packed up his bag and kissed us goodbye as he headed to the school. I went to the bathroom and got some of Savannah's medicine and poured it in a spoon and handed it to her.

"I don't want it," she whined.

"Well I don't care. I want you to take it right now and before you go to bed." I said.

"No," she pouted again.

"Well if you don't take it, then we won't go to the basketball game," I said as I put it in front of her and the doorbell rang. I stood in front of her so I could watch her take it and went to the front door.

"Brooke, what you doing here? Did you say you were stopping by?" I asked her letting her in.

"Aunt Brooke," Savannah said running over.

"Hey munchkin, here I brought something for you," she said hugging her and handing her a bag. Savannah set it on the ground and opened it. She pulled out a Raven's cheerleader uniform as I looked at Brooke.

"This is so cool," she said hugging Brooke again.

"I'm glad you like it," she said.

"Thanks Brooke," I said giving her a side hug. She smiled as we watched Savannah change into it and Brooke cried a tear.

"B. Davis soon to be Baker, why are you crying?" I asked as Savannah ran to the kitchen and outside with Jersey.

"She reminds me of you," Brooke said.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing," I told her and we started laughing.

"Well just be happy she doesn't take after me," Brooke said. "Are you going to the game?"

"Yeah, I think so. Savannah is feeling better. Do you just want to ride with us?"

"Sure," she said as we walked outside onto the deck looking at the pool Savannah was putting her feet in.

"Mommy can I go in?" She asked.

"Savannah I want you to take a nap and then you can go in," I said.

"We can go in right though," Brooke nudged me.

"Of course," I whispered.

"How long do I have to nap for?" She complained.

"I don't know Savannah come on you can sleep in our bed and watch a movie," I said and she grabbed jersey's collar as she hopped on Brooke who put her in our room and started a movie.

"What movie did she pick?" I asked her as she came into the kitchen and I handed her a lemonade.

"Cruel Intentions," she said taking a sip.

"Brooke," I said.

"I'm kidding, she picked some car movie," she said.

"Cars?"

"Yeah that one," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hottub?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," she said as we changed into our suits and I kept the sliding door opened just in case something happened to Savannah. I grabbed the remote from the box by the pool and turned the radio on.

"How's Julian?" I asked her.

"Good. We're good I'm happier then ever before," she said.

"I'm so happy for you, he's such a great guy," I told her.

"I know," she smiled. "I'm jealous though."  
"Of what?" I asked her.

"Of what he has with Savannah. That little girl adores him and he adores her and I'm afraid that he is never going to have that with me and with our kids." She said. Brooke had got testing done a few months back about her getting pregnant and the doctor said it was going to be very hard, nearly impossible for her to ever have kids. I felt bad and extremely sad because she would be a great mom and even though adoption wasn't her first choice, she accepted the fact that she might have to. I looked at her disappointed that she would even think about that and said, "Brooke Julian is going to love you and the children that are in your life no matter what. No matter if they are biologically his or not. He loves you and he is going to love whoever you bring into his life. Take it from me that he is not like that, and I am disappointed in you that you would even think that."

"Peyton look at the way he looks at Savannah, it's like the little girl is his," she said.

"But she isn't. Brooke he came into Savannah's life because he knew it was so hard for me, he helped me so much and she wasn't even his," I told her.

"I know, I just want Julian the way he is with Savannah," she said.

"And he will be," I reassured her and gave her a hug. We talked for about an hour and played in the pool with Savannah who seemed to be 100% okay after her nap. Brooke had to go to the store for an emergency and was going to come back if she was able to. I was drying my hair in the kitchen with the towel when the doorbell rang. I put on my cover up I grabbed from the laundry room and made my way to the door.

"Dan," I said when I opened it.

"Hi Peyton, I just want to say thank you for letting me have her this weekend."

"Don't thank me, thank Lucas, he is the one who agreed to it," I said to him. I heard the sliding glass door open and turned around to see Savannah coming in. She looked up and saw me with Grandpa Dan.

"Grandpa Dan," she said running over to him.

"Hey Savannah," he said knelling down so she could hug him. "So guess what?"

"What?" She asked him curiously.

"How would you like to spend the weekend with me and your cousins at the beach. I have some pretty exciting things planned," he said as she smiled and then looked at me. I nodded my head and she said, "I would love to Grandpa Dan, if it's okay with mommy and daddy."

"Sure is, Uncle Nathan will be going with you and your cousins on Friday after school," I told her.

"Thanks mommy," she said.

"Savannah why don't you go run a bath for you so we can get the chlorine out of your hair before it turns green," I said.

"It's not going to turn green," she laughed as she said goodbye and went to the bathroom.

"Are you going to the game tonight?" He asked me.

"Since she is feeling better yeah. It's Lucas' first game as a coach so it means a lot to him," I said.

"Tell him I said good luck and he will be great tonight, he always is," Dan said before he turned around and left. I locked the door and went to the bathroom where Savannah was in the tub.

"Okay well we need to wash your hair and you can wash your body while I get supper started," I told her.

"Will my hair really turn green?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, and don't even think about it, your blonde hair is gorgeous and I don't want you turning into Shrek," I said as she laughed. After I finished washing her hair, I left so she could finish and started making supper. She changed into her cheerleading uniform Brooke made when she came to eat supper and Brooke got here just in time. We headed to the game together and Savannah ran over to Luke crashing into his arms, while almost getting knocked over by one of the basketball players.

"Remember the kid I was talking to you about who came into my office looking for a job?" I asked her.

"Yeah, the punk rock kid with skinny jeans and a lip ring," she said.

"Yeah, he's on the basketball team," I said pointing to Grayson who looked so different then how he dressed when I first met him.

"I was thinking he was all skater boy emo, I hate my life kind of teenager," she said as we walked over to the bleachers.

"Ok I said skater punk not emo," I told her laughing.

"Well hello beautiful ladies," Lucas said as we came up to him.

"I'm taken Scott," Brooke said holding up her ring finger and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well I am too Baker," Lucas said grabbing me and kissed me. "You look so sexy in those jeans and heels." He whispered in my ear.

"Think about the game, Luke," I said kissing his cheek and called for Savannah who was shooting the ball with the players. She ran over to me and Brooke picked her up as we sat in the bleachers. I saw Dan across from the gym and Lucas looked at me wondering if I knew he was coming.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lucas I swear I didn't know he was coming?" I told him. We were standing outside of the locker room during half time and I think Lucas was taking out his anger on Dan for his team playing so poorly.

"Really because when he walked in he noticed you," he said slamming one of the open lockers in the hallway shut.

"You need to calm down. He stopped by the house to thank us for letting him take Savannah for the weekend. He also told me to tell you good luck even though he knew you didn't need it," I told him.

"Did you visit him or does he just randomly come over to visit you all the time when I am not around," he told me rudely.

"You may just want to think about what you just said. I never went to see Dan, how dare you," I told him and walked back to the bleachers.

"Peyton, wait," he said frustrated. "I'm sorry, you're just in the line of fire right now."

"I kind of figured," I said holding his hand.

"Breathe, you're doing fine." I said. "Put other players in Lucas, you have had the same seven playing this whole half and obviously they're not working together, switch it up," I suggested.

"There isn't anyone," he said.

"Grayson," I said suggesting the kid who came in my office.

"Everson, he can't he missed practice yesterday," he said.

"He was with me, I got him a job at the studio, he seems like a good kid, and one hell of basketball player" I said.

"I can't play him Peyton," he said.

"Then lose or lie," I said kissing him and left to go back to the bleachers to watch the rest of the half.

"Thank you," he said to me as we lay in the bed.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," I laughed.

"No not that, I mean well that too, but when you suggested to play Grayson," he said.

"You just have to give him a chance Lucas. What's his story anyways?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Savannah was getting attached to him after the game though," he told me of what I saw after the game. Savannah ran to Lucas after the game and he was talking to the team when Savannah grabbed the ball from Grayson and started shooting hoops. Once Lucas was done talking to the team Grayson picked Savannah up so she could make a basket and he played with her until we decided to get going.

"What do you want to do this weekend, we no kid just us?" I said cuddling closer to him.

"You," he innocently said and I smacked his chest. "Well I was going to cook dinner tomorrow for us and I have a surprise for you on Saturday."

"Lucas Scott I hate surprises," I told him.

"You're going to love this one," he said and kissed my head goodnight.

"If you don't tell me I'm sleeping on the couch," I said.

"Well make sure you take off the pillows so you don't flatten them," he laughed and I smacked him again.

"I hate you," I said and snuggled into the blankets as I fell asleep.

As the week flew by and Friday was finally here Grayson was in my office organizing some of the cabinets, that had gone unattended for a while.

"Grayson if you see a contract for The Sin Band, will you give it to me," I asked.

"Yeah, here I just put it away," he said handing me the folder.

"Good job at the game last night," I said.

"Thanks," he told me and went back to organizing. I was working on the computer when Kyle put a phone call through.

"This is Peyton," I said.

"Peyton hi my name is Cindy, I am a band manager for a really awesome group and they want to record a CD. They have a lot of songs and just want to be heard," she said.

"Okay well the cost of recording songs can be set up with Kyle my assistant," I said to her.

"Yes I knew that, he was very nice, but I was wondering if they could record a song sometime next week?"

"That would also be talked with, with Kyle," I politely told her.

"Yes I knew that also," she laughed, "but he said that you were booked pretty much that whole week and I really want them to record one song and gt it out to the people who can make things happen for a tour or something," she said.

"Let me get my schedule really quick," I said setting the phone down. "Grayson will you grab my schedule from Kyle," I asked him and he got up to get it.

"Cindy what is the bands name?" I asked her pulling out a sketch pad.

"Bedroom Lullabies," she said as I wrote down the name as Grayson set the schedule on my desk.

"Ok the best I can do is at 8 PM on Wednesday next week. Only problem is I wont be here for the first half, I have a game to attend, but I can skip the last half while my assistant Kyle and a musician of mine Mia can record for the first half. Does that work for you?" I asked her.

"No that is perfect, 8 sounds great. Thank you Peyton," she said.

"You're welcome," I told her and hung up the phone bringing the schedule back to Kyle's desk.

"You're going to have to work late Wednesday with Mia," I said to him.

"I took that day off, I'm flying to that convention and coming back Friday," he said.

"Shit," I said.

"Mia can do it alone," he said.

"I know I don't want her here alone though," I told him.

"What about Grayson?" He suggested.

"He can't he has the game," I said, "I'll just have to skip it."

"Lucas is going to be pissed," he joked.

"Lucas doesn't have to know," I said to him.

"Right, like you could lie to that man," he laughed.

"I did for 6 years," I said to him as I went back to my office.

"That was a low blow," he told me and I smiled as I went back to work. As both boys took off an hour later I drove home and went inside as I saw Nathan and Haley with Savannah and the boys almost ready to leave. I gave her a big hug and said goodbye to Nathan and Haley as they left and drove away we went back inside.

"So I'm not going to lie but I am starving," I said to him as I walked toward the kitchen.

"Well good because I made your favorite?" he said.

"Good because I am hungry for some chicken," I said knowing full fact that my favorite food is Chinese. Lucas looked at me strangely and said, "Problem." He held up Chinese and I laughed as I told him I was kidding. We ate and were sitting at the kitchen table drinking wine when he said, "You up for a swim?"

"That sounds nice," I told him as I kissed him and I went to go put my bikini on. The phone rang and I answered it.

"Mommy," I heard Savannah say.

'Hey baby girl are you having fun?" I asked her as I sat on the end of the bed.

"So much. Grandpa Dan's house is awesome, he has a pool with a water slide and he lives on the beach so he helped us make a sand castle and then we buried him and he chased us into the ocean," she said.

"Wow, sounds like fun. Are you going to bed?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Aunt Haley said I should call and say goodnight to you and daddy," she told me.

"Well goodnight sweetheart," I said and I handed the phone to Lucas as I headed outside to turn on the lights and get the hot tub cover off. I went to the pool and walked into the water as I felt Lucas's arm around me. He kissed my neck, and I leaned into him. We walked further into the water and I wrapped my legs around him and he took a seat on the steps.

"Look where we are," he said. I looked around and said, "Yes we are in a pool." I laughed at him, as his face was still as serious as when he asked the question.

"What do you mean," I asked him.

"I mean me and you here right now together in love and everything that has happened in the past few months that we have been together. Where do you think we would have been if we were together for those six years?"

"I hate when you bring that up," I said as he rubbed my back in the water.

"I know babe, but do you ever think about it?"

"Every day. I think about if would have more kids, be married by now, still very much in love. I regret everything Lucas and I wish I could take back all those things I said before you left," I said holding his face in my hands.

"I don't want you to regret it, baby we wouldn't be where we are right now if all those things would have never happened," he said as he played with the strings of my top.

"I am so in love with you," I said and kissed him as I felt my top loosen. "Lucas we can't," I said looking at our backyard and our neighbor's houses.

"They won't see," he said kissing me again as I let him take my top off. We ended up in the hot tub and I was sitting on his lap as I watched our suits float in the pool.

"Well I can cross that off my bucket list," he laughed a I kissed him. "god you're beautiful."

"Stop," I said and kissed him again. "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Something special," he said. "Where something nice."

"I might have to work until 6, so should ig et ready there?" I asked him as he grabbed my hand in the water.

"Yeah I will pick you up at 7, is that ok?" He asked me.

"Okay, you want to do breakfast tomorrow?" I asked him.

"I have Saturday practice with the boys," he told me.

"Perfect then I don't have to get up," I smiled and he kissed me.

"Do you have a lot of work?" he asked me.

"Yeah Grayson will come in after practice probably and I am going to teach him the editing process, so I think he will be excited about that and I'm kind of excited to show him," I told Lucas who grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. "Why are you being so romantic?"

"Because I love you and we finally have the house to ourselves for once," he said.

I woke up the next morning to the alarm clock and reached for Lucas who I had forgotten had early practice. I pressed the off button and sat up stretching my arms. I looked at the closet that had a dark blue dress hanging from it with a note.

_Peyton,_

_Had this custom made for you from Brooke Davis. Thought it could show off your chickeney legs tonight at dinner. Can't wait to see you. Have a great day and I will pick you up at 7._

_Love, Lucas_

I smiled inside and looked for a pair of shoes that matched the dress.. As I packed all morning and grabbed everything I needed for my date tonight I left for the office. I grabbed a juice from the bar where Chase was at and went into my office. I cleaned up a little before Grayson came in.

"Hey Grayson," I said.

"Hey do you want me to get started on the paper work?" He asked setting his bag down on the couch and made his way over to the file cabinet.

"No actually it looks great, I wanted to actually show you how to edit if you would like?" I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think you earned it. I don't think this place has every been so organized before."

"Thank you, I would really like that," he said as we made our way into the studio and I showed him how to control the sounds.

"You think I could play something and then mess with it," he asked me.

"Sure why not. What do you want to play," I said.

"The guitar," he said.

"Ok go ahead inside," I said as he grabbed one of the guitars from the stands and went into the studio.

"Ok go ahead and grab the headphones," I buzzed through and he did so. "Ok whenever you are ready just sing into the mic," I told him.

We recorded some things of his and he went back to editing or practice editing his music. Grayson was sitting at my desk eating lunch with me and asked; "I thought your daughter would be here since Coach had practice this morning." I wiped my mouth and said, "She actually went with her Grandpa this weekend to his beach house, so we have the privilege of having a quiet house for once. Do you have any siblings?"

He nodded his head and waited until he was done chewing to answer.

"I have a little sister that's Savannah's age."

"Does she go to Tree Hill Elementary?" I asked him thinking maybe she was one of Savannah's friend.

"No," he said and continued eating. I knew at that point something was definitely wrong but I didn't want to ask questions and pry into his world without really knowing him.

"Well when you are done with lunch if you could just clean the studio, we have a lot of bands coming in next week. Just dust and clean the windows and when you're done, you can take off and enjoy the weekend." I told him as we finished eating and got back to work.

"I'm done so I will be taking off unless you have anything else for me to do," he said.

"Actually if you could mail these on your way home that would be great," I asked him as he came and grabbed various envelopes from me.

"Thank you for lunch," he said and grabbed his stuff as he headed out the door. I had caught up on most of the stuff I had to get done so I didn't have to come in tomorrow. I got dressed and went into the employee bathroom to finish my hair and make up. I put everything back in my office as I looked at the clock to see I was 5 minutes early. I sat at the bar as chase poured me a Mojito.

"You look hot," Chase said to me.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

"I mean you look beautiful,: he smiled and went to help another customer. My phone started ringing and I saw Lucas' name pop up.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey handsome," I said back as I grabbed my clutch off the bar and made my way downstairs.

"Come down," he said as I opened the doors to see him in a tux and waiting with his mustang Keith had left for him.

"Oh my god you look amazing," he said wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped my around his neck.

"You look handsome yourself," I said as I leaned in and he kissed me.

"Hungry?"

"Starving," I told him as he opened the door and we drove to the restaurant. We ate peacefully and it was one of the best nights have ever had with Lucas. We were driving home when Lucas made a wrong turn.

"Luke," I said.

"I have to stop and get something really quick," he said as we pulled up to the river court. I looked at him and he got out of the car. It was dark and I opened my door to find him.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" I asked as I saw him for a second before he disappeared into the darkness.

"Luke," I said again as I tried to follow him carefully not to trip over something in my heels. "Can you at least answer me?" I said as I heard my heels make a clinking sound and figured I had hit the asphalt. "Ok if this is supposed to be a killing scene I will not be able to run in these heels, Lucas Eugene Scott," I said angrily this time. All of a sudden lights lit up the court and I felt someone behind me. I turned around to see Lucas on one knee on the river court.

"Peyton I have loved you since the first moment I had laid eyes on you. You have been so great and so inspiring to me that I can't think of a better life to have then to have with you. You are the most amazing girlfriend and mom to our beautiful daughter. I want and need to spend the rest of my life with you and I cant think of a day that I don't want to spend with you. I'm so madly in love with you that I need to ask you just one question. Peyton Marie Sawyer, will you spend the rest of your life with me and be my wife," he said opening a small black box with a ring in it, not just a beautiful but Keith's ring that he asked Karen to marry him with. I was so taken aback that I started to cry and said "Yes." He slid the ring on my finger and stood up to kiss me and wipe the tears away from my cheek.

"I love you so much Lucas Scott," I said pulling away for just a second before he collided his lips with mine again.

"Savannah Sawyer Scott, we are going to be late," I yelled for her to get to the front door.

"I don't want to go," she said dragging her back pack on the floor.

"Well I don't care, it is your last day of school for the year and you need to go," I said and nudged her to the car.

"Dad said I don't have too and that I can stay at the high school with him," she pouted as I opened the door for her.

"Yeah well I'm your mother and I said you have to go," I said shutting it as she tried to convince me to let her stay.

"Tell you what," I said getting in the car, "I will buy you a jamba juice on the way to school."

"fine," she finally gave up and agreed to the smoothie. I said goodbye and headed to the High School to see my husband. We had been married only for 3 months but it seemed like forever. We were going on a trip with Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Julian, to Cabo San Lucas for a couples getaway while the kids stayed with Dan. Lucas wasn't too happy about the idea of keeping the kids with him, but was excited for the trip. I knocked on his office door and he looked up and smiled as he saw me.

"Come here, look at this," he said. I walked over and stood behind his chair wrapping my arms around him as I looked on to his computer screen.

"What is this?" I asked him curious at what he found.

"It's the hotel's page about attractions close and there is parasailing and all this other stuff. I was thinking we could do a few of the attractions?" He said.

"Do we have the money for that?" I asked him.

"Yeah we do, with your income and mine I'd say we have more then enough," he told me as he looked up and I leaned down to kiss him.

"Can you believe summer is here already?" Lucas said as I twirled him on his chair and sat on his lap.

"I know. I've been thinking about what we can do with Savannah. I've always been home with her during the summer, and with RBR doing so well I don't think I can take the summer off."

"Well I can probably work just 3 days a week until school gets closer, but if I have to Savannah can probably come with me on Mondays and Fridays," he explained to me.

"Ok well then we just need some one for Tuesday-Thursday," I said to him as he ran his hands through my hair.

"I'll see what Haley's doing with Jamie and Jackson and we will go from there," he said as my cell phone rang. I saw Brooke's face on my phone as I slid my finger across and answered it.

"Hey best friend," I said. Lucas rubbed my back while I was having a conversation.

"I wanted to tell you and Lucas together but I'm too excited," she said.

"Well I'm with Lucas right now," I told her and put her on speakerphone.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said.

"Hey broody, well I wanted to ask you something Peyton," she told me.

"Brooke the last time you asked me something, we ended up," I tried to say before she cut me off.

"Yes I am very clear where we ended up last time, but I promise it wont be there again," she said and laughed. "Peyton will you be my child's god mother?"

"What?" I screamed into the phone.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"Wait, how?"

"I don't know the doctor said it's a miracle that I am," she said.

"Are you at the store?"

"Yeah," she told me.

"Ok I'm coming over," I said to her and Lucas finally got a word in and said congrats. When I got to Brooke's store I embraced her in a hug and we talked about the baby and our trip when we leave on Friday.

"How's Lucas doing?"

"He's excited for the trip not so much about the fact Savannah will be with Dan," I told her.

"Jackson and Jaime will be there. I thought he was okay with Savannah seeing Dan," she said.

"He says he is but I know he's not." I told her.

"He'll get there it just takes time, which brings to the fact that in 2 days we leave for Cabo. Going to be amazing," Brooke excitedly ranted.

"But you can't drink preggers," I said pointing at her belly.

"Yeah, I didn't really see this coming," she said holding her stomach.

"I'm happy for you best friend," I said hugging her for like the eighth time today.

"I'm not bringing her over," Lucas said almost screaming.

"You're going to wake Savannah," I said calmly pointing to her room where she was asleep. Having this conversation I knew would be upsetting for him, but I didn't expect this. Maybe I did. Suggesting that he bring Savannah over to Dan's before we head to the airport might have been a bad idea.

"I don't care, I don't care about Dan and I for sure am not going to hand my daughter to the man who killed Keith. A father who killed his brother," he said through his teeth. I went over to him grabbing him by the arm and opened the sliding glass door to go yell outside if we were going to yell. He ripped his arm away from my grasp and walked away from me stopping at the top of the steps.

"Lucas, I knew from the start that you didn't like this, but we have no one else to watch Savannah," I said.

"So your first choice is a murderer," he said and I knew I had lost.

"Lucas," I said getting frustrated, "Savannah was there for a weekend and loved it. She wasn't even with Nathan and Haley at all and nothing happened. I'm not saying Dan is a good guy, because he is not and I know that. I knew that from the beginning when I was dating Nathan to the time he killed Keith. He will never be forgiven. But this is Savannah's grandpa and I see her look at him like she looked at my dad. My father loved Savannah and Savannah loved him. All I am asking for is you to take Savannah to Dan's drop her off, say goodbye and know that she is in good hands," I asked him.

"She would be better off with your father but that's not going to happen because he is laying in the ground dead," he said coldly and my eyes started watering.

"That is not fair," I said barely getting the words out.

"Mommy," I heard and wiped the tears away quickly turning around to see Savannah with Bunny standing between the sliding glass window and the deck. I walked over to her picking her up as I made my way back to her bedroom.

"I heard yelling," she said resting her head against my shoulder as I lay her down on the bed.

"Daddy and Mommy were just talking, we didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep," I said kissing her head and pulling the blankets over her. I closed her door a crack as I saw Lucas coming into the house.

"Peyton," he said walking towards me and I walked to the bedroom shutting the door and locked it. He knocked lightly calling my name and asking me to open the door. I slid down the door trying to hold the tears in but failed miserably.

"Please open the door," he said quietly. "I didn't mean that." I got up turning off the light and going into the bed. I pulled the covers over my head and heard Lucas walk away against the woods floors. Falling asleep that night was hard, not having someone holding me all through the night made me lonely and cold, but I was so mad at what he had said about my dad that I just couldn't face looking at him right now.

I got up that morning pretty early, because packing had to be done today for both Lucas and I along with Savannah. I walked into the living room to see Lucas sleeping on the couch and I covered him with the blankets on the floor. I went into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, making my way to the deck outside. I leaned against the railing looking out at the pool. Jersey jumped into the pool and grabbed the tennis ball that was in the middle of the water.

"I'm sorry," I heard Lucas say wrapping his arms around me. I turned to face him and leaned against his chest. "I didn't mean that, okay? I just was upset and excited about this trip and I just don't know if I could be from Savannah for so long."

"You were for six years," I said coldly and Lucas understood where I was coming from.

"Fair enough. I'm sorry," he said kissing my forehead.

"I'm sorry too," I told him wrapping my arms around his body. "Did you ever think about moving?"

"To where?" He asked and he yelled at Jersey to get out of the pool.

"I don't know. I want to stay in Tree Hill, but just a new start with everything, a new beginning, plus if we ever decided to have another baby we would need another room."

"Are you thinking about wanting another baby?" he asked seriously as he held me.

"I don't know. Ever since we lost him I think about it every day. Now Brooke's pregnant and wouldn't that nice to have another one?"

"It would be but is this about you or is this about Brooke having one?"

"I don't know. I just think that if we're going to have one then I want one now. Savannah will be 7 in 7 months and I don't want to have another baby so much in an age gap," I explained to him.

"Well why don't we try. Stop taking birth control and we will see what happens," he said while I crashed my lips into his.

"Are you going into work today?" I asked him.

"Yes. I have a few meetings today and I have to take over some of the gym classes because the teacher is pregnant and the doctor said she needs to be on bed rest. I will be home for supper though," he told me.

"Can you pick up something on the way home? I don't feel like cooking and making a mess before we leave," I asked him.

"Of course," he said kissing me and then went inside.

"Jersey let's go," I yelled for the dog who came running up the stairs.

Packing all day seemed to take forever. Not only did I pack Savannah's but I knew Lucas would need his stuff packed as well.

"Mommy will you put in another movie?" Savannah said coming into my room.

"Why don't you go outside and play with Jersey in the backyard?" I suggested.

"Can I go in the pool?" She asked.

"As long as Jersey is in their with you?" I said.

"But he always grabs me and drags me back to the shallow end," she complained.

"Well fine. Since I am done packing how about you call Aunt Haley and ask if your cousins can come over and swim," I told her.

"Sweet," she said jumping on my bed grabbing the phone. Nathan dropped the boys off five minutes later and they were in the pool in no time.

"Thanks Peyton," he yelled from his car as I waved back and shut the door.

"Aunt Peyton, I'm hungry," i heard Jackson say to me while I was in the kitchen.

"Did your dad not feed you again?" I asked him as I set him on the counter top. "What would you like?"

"Peanut butter and jelly," he said.

"I don't think so. Last time you had peanut butter you swelled up like a balloon," I said taking out some fruit handing it to him.

"I'm not allergic anymore," he said eating the strawberries with his fingers. I opened the drawer grabbed a fork and handed it to him. I went to the fridge opening a juice box for him and set it next to him.

"Thank you," he said putting the fruit down and took a sip of his juice. I kissed his forehead and went back to my work as I watched the other two in the pool. The boys were picked up a few hours later while I was finishing my work and Savannah was taking a shower.

"I'm home," I heard Lucas say as I closed my laptop met him at the door.

"Daddy," Savannah said running into his arms still soaking wet.

"Go get changed into your pajama's and then come to the dinner table to eat," he said hugging her and then kissed me. I grabbed the bag from him and started setting the table while he unloaded the food he bought for us.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Finally done," he said sitting down as I grabbed him a beer. "How was yours?"

"Good. Packing is finally done, although I know that once we get on the plane and take off that I will remember what I forgot. The boys were over for awhile and went swimming in the pool with Vannah," I told him handing him the beer as Savannah raced to the table. We finished supper and Lucas took care of the dishes as I left to go get shampoo, conditioner, and other small things for the trip. When I got home the house was quiet except for the TV in our room on low. I set the bags on the floor waking Lucas who was snoozing on the bed.

"Savannah in bed?"

"Yeah we watched a movie and she fell asleep right away," he said getting up walking to the bathroom. I heard him brushing his teeth while I packed the last of the things in another suitcase. We got into bed and the alarm clock went off a couple hours later, which only seemed like five minutes. Lucas packed the bags in the truck while I made sure that everything was turned off, unplugged, and making sure I had everything before we left. Lucas had grabbed Savannah from her room and placed her in the back seat. She didn't wake up thankfully or else she would have been crabby. When we arrived at Dan's Haley and Nathan were just leaving the house. We were going to carpool with them to the airport and leave our car with Dan to pick it up when we got back. Lucas grabbed Savannah as I grabbed her suitcase from the back and we headed up the stairs passing Nathan and Haley on the way.

"I can take that from you Peyton," Dan said grabbing Savannah's bags from my arms.

"Thanks," I said handing it to him.

"Where should I put her?" Lucas asked Dan.

"I can take her," he said setting the bags down by the front door and holding his arms for Savannah. Lucas looked at him hesitating for a moment before he handed Savannah off to Dan. Savannah clung her arms around Dan's neck still fast asleep not knowing what was going on.

"Here's the list of allergies, medical contacts, our phone numbers, and the hotel's number we will be staying at," Lucas told him and set the envelope on the suitcase.

"Okay. Have a safe flight I will have her call you tonight?" He told us. "Thank you again for letting me have her for the week."

"Just don't make us regret it," Lucas said kissing Savannah's head before he walked down the stairs.

"He means well," I told Dan who shook his head in understanding. "Please call if you need anything," I said to him as I kissed Savannah goodbye.

"Nothing will happen, I promise," he said before I walked down the stairs turning once to the house and hopping into the car.


	9. Chapter 9

A knock on our door signaled that everyone was ready to get to the beach.

"Come on you guys," I heard Brooke say. "We'll meet you in the lobby."

"We'll be there in five," Lucas said as I finished putting my hair up. Lucas grabbed my waist. "It's gorgeous here. Let's never go back."

"I wish," I smiled at him through the mirror. "Savannah is back home."

"We'll fly her here," he said kissing my neck.

"We're late," I told him holding my hand so he could fasten my bracelet on my wrist.

"You look great," he said grabbing the towels from my bag and I grabbed the sunglasses from the counter putting them on top of my head as we headed out the door and down to the lobby. We saw Julian and Brooke standing there talking and walked up to them.

"Where are Nathan and Haley?" I asked Brooke.

"They went to get some drinks," Julian answered as Nathan came back and handed me one of the drinks he was carrying.

"Mrs. Baker, right this way," I man with Khaki shorts and blue polo said to us. We followed him onto the beach where they had lounge chairs and some umbrella's waiting.

"The surf lessons will start soon, the instructor will be over here when he's done with the previous lesson," he said to all of us.

"Thank you," she said setting down her bag. I climbed onto the chair next to her and Haley on the other side of me.

"We're not surfing right?" I said.

"Hell no, it's for the guys. Julian planned this," she said. I rubbed lotion on my skin while the boys threw the Frisbee around to each other. I took a sip of my drink and nearly choked." Haley did they put anything beside alcohol in this?" She took a sip of her drink and had the same reaction. "I guess not," she laughed taking another sip. We watched the boys try to surf and they finally got the hang of it at the end. I took a walk with Brooke down the beach as Haley went to try surfing with Nathan.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm scared. You know the doctors told me I would never have children and somehow I got pregnant and I'm scared that something's going to happen." She said. I bent down to grab a shell I found and dropped it back down.

"Don't stress over it. Think of it as a Miracle Brooke. This life is inside of you and it's going to be apart of your life and it may not, but honey I have a feeling that this child is going to have the happiest life because he has you," I told her.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" I stopped walking asking her.

"Hold up so well through all of it. Losing a baby, dealing with the Lucas and Dan issue, and be such a great mother and wife to your family."

"When your first child comes in to your life, everything changes Brooke. You're going to be a great mom because you are already a great wife." I told her looking into her eyes.

"Thanks Peyton," she said told me as we heard the boys yelling for us to come back. We both ran into the water jumping into our husband's arms.

"I love you," I said kissing Lucas.

"I love you too," he laughed and hugged me as the waves crashed into us. He lifted me up and I swung my legs around his body as I felt him against me.

"I miss just us, everything has just been so crazy these past few weeks it finally feels good just to have you by myself," he told me placing my hands on his face bringing us in for an amazing kiss. "You taste like alcohol." I laughed kissing him again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott, right this way," a waiter told us as we followed him to our seats. Haley and Nathan were already at the table talking when we took our seats next to them.

"Brooke or Julian?" Haley asked us as we shook our heads in telling her that we didn't know.

"We knocked on their room, but no one answered," Lucas told them as Brooke and Julian appeared at the table. It was a gorgeous night outside and the wind was just blowing lightly that felt well against my hot skin. Torches were all around the balcony as we ate and drank in each other's company enjoying our time here. I looked at Lucas across the table as he laughed at something Nathan said. After everything that has happened between us he was still the amazing man I fell in love with in high school. Our eyes met and he winked at me continuing his conversation with Nathan. My cell phone vibrating made me snap back into reality. I excused myself from the table and went to the lobby of the hotel answering the phone.

"Mommy," I heard Savannah say.

"Hey baby girl. How are you?"

"Good, grandpa dan let us have pizza and ice cream and we watched movies," she said excitedly and I smiled.

"Well that sounds like so much fun," I said to her leaning against the wall.

"Are you having fun?" She asked me.

"I am. Daddy went surfing today and your aunts and I just hung out on the beach," I said to her.

"Is daddy there?"

"He's at the table but I will have him call you tomorrow okay baby?" I asked her.

"Okay. Goodnight mommy," she said.

"Goodnight sweetheart," I told her.

"Grandpa wants to talk to you," she said before I hung up.

"Bye baby, be good," I told.

"I will," she said before I heard Dan's voice on the other end.

"Hey Peyton," he said.

"Hi Dan, how she doing?"

"Perfect. She did say that she was allergic to peanuts and kiwi, but I wanted to make sure."

"Oh my god I cant believe I forgot. But yes both she is allergic to. I put her medicine and shot in her bag just in case something happened, just inject the shot into her leg and take her to the hospital, but just make sure nothing has that in it and she will be fine. She's really good about it too, if you go out she will ask if there is peanuts in anything." I said almost hitting myself for not telling Dan about her allergies.

"Okay, have a good night. I will have her call you tomorrow," he said.

"You too," I said. I hung up the phone and headed back to the table just as Haley got a call and left the table.

"How is she?" Lucas asked.

"Good, I told her you would call her tomorrow," I said taking a sip of my margarita. He continued the conversation with the guys as Brooke asked about plans tomorrow.

"I thought we could spend the day on the beach, maybe do some jet skiing or para sailing," I suggested.

"I like that," she said taking a sip of her water. Dinner was fantastic and I couldn't be happier then spending it with the five most important people in my life. The people I had grown up with, changed with, cried with and laughed with. It was a miracle that we are all still together after college, living in our hometown and still the best of friends ever. Looking through the candle flame at Lucas I knew we were going to have a great week. I haven't been this happy in a really long time and just by looking at him it has made me so happy.

"Right?" Brooke asked me.

"Right," I said not knowing what her question was. We drank a little more and Lucas was pretty drunk by the time we were ready to go. In honesty all the guys were pretty intoxicated at this point and of course the great wives that we are, took our men back to the rooms. I laid Lucas down on the bed as he held his head and said, "I think the room is spinning."

"I think you had a lot to drink," I laughed as I lay down with my arms hugging him.

"I think you're right," he said. I got up and grabbed some water and pills to give him before he crashed.

"I love you," he smiled widely and I kissed him. I got up around 7 am and grabbed the robe hanging on the bathroom door as I opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside to see the water. I breathed in the air and watched a couple strolling around the beach hand in hand. I sat on the balcony reading a book that I had brought for the plane ride, but was too tired to read it. Lucas came out about 2 hours later looking a lot better then he did last night.

"Good Morning," he said leaning down and kissing my forehead. I looked up from my book gazing at his crystal blue eyes.

"How you feeling?" I asked him setting the book down as he sat down next to me putting his arm around me as I leaned into him.

"I think us guys got a little to out of hand with the alcohol, but I'm doing okay," he said smiling. "I need a shower, what are we doing for breakfast?"

"Well I haven't heard from Haley or Brooke, so I'm guessing we are just doing it on our own," I told him. I looked at him smiling as he returned with a smile as I kissed him.

"I'm going to shower and then we can head down and eat," he said getting up and walking to the shower. I grabbed my book I had set down and continued reading for a little but while he drained the smell of alcohol off of him. We took the elevator down to the restaurant and walking in we saw Haley and Nathan who waved us over.

"How you feeling?" Haley asked Lucas who looked at Nathan wondering what his response was.

"Better then last night," he said and Nathan agreed with him.

"Have you guys seen Brooke or Julian?" Nathan asked us.

"Not since last night," I told them as we all got up to go get food that the waiters just brought out. Thank god we had all-inclusive packages, because I don't know if any meal would fill the guys if we didn't have unlimited.

"Hey man I'm going to go to the gym to workout, you joining?" Nathan asked Lucas as we got up to leave.

"Yeah sure," Lucas said and we went back to the hotel to room to change. While I got in my swimsuit and Lucas in work out clothes he ran out the door just as Haley came in. We grabbed towels and made our way to the beach.

"You have your phone?" Haley asked me as I held it out showing her. "Got a feeling Brooke will be calling shortly."

"That's if Julian is feeling okay, don't know if he will be after last night," I laughed. We walked down to the beach and lay out on the sand for a while before I got a phone call from Brooke and Haley got one from Nathan.

"Hung over?" Haley asked and I nodded my head.

"Are they headed down here?" I asked her.

"Yeah they said they would bring some drinks," she said as I raised my eyebrow, "Alcohol free."

I put my sunglasses back on my head as I lay back down on the chair.

What are Lucas and Nathan up to?" I asked her.

"Just got done and are coming to meet us here," she said as the sun faded from me. I opened my eyes and saw Lucas blocking the sun. He leaned down kissing my lips, taking a seat on the chair as I moved my legs so he didn't sit on them.

"You're getting so tan," he said moving my strap to see my tan line.

"Let me see if you are too," I said reaching my hand to the top of his swimsuit shorts line trying to pull it back, but his hand grabbed mine and pulled it away. I smiled and leaned into him making his lips meet mine while his hand rested on the back of my head.

"Wow flashbacks of high school just came back to me," Brooke said standing in front of us holding drinks that I assumed were ours. I smiled grabbing them from her and handing one to Lucas, who shook his head.

"No alcohol," I said. He kindly took it and started drinking. We relaxed on the beach for a few more hours and went our separate ways for dinner. I grabbed my purple dress that I had hanging in the closet slipping it on while Lucas was in the bathroom. I straightened my hair and curled it. I had gotten so long, with no time to ever cut it, it had gone past my shoulder blades. I was finishing putting on my jewelry when I heard the bathroom door open and Lucas stepped out in gray pants and a white button up shirt.

"Wow," he said.

"I could say the same for you," I said walking over to him and fixed his collar.  
"You're are the most beautiful, amazing woman I will ever love," he said.

"I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else wither," I said kissing him and took one last look in the mirror before slipping on my shoes. I grabbed my purse along with Lucas' hand and we walked to the elevator.

"Shoot did you talk to Savannah," I asked him fumbling for my phone.

"Yeah, you were in the shower, she said goodnight and that she loved you," he said pushing the number one button in the elevator.

"Did you talk to Dan?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said.

"And?" I asked him wrapping my arms around him.

"Nothing. I just asked him how everything is and he informed me of what was going on," he said. I looked up at him and he caught my eye.

"What," he asked smiling.

"I'm so proud of you. Like everything you have accomplished and gotten over, I don't know if I could have done it. Everything with Dan and Savannah and me I love you more each day I wake up and see you looking at me, because of everything you have over come. And I'm sorry for everything that I did before and everything with Dan, and I will never forgive myself for Savannah and I," I said before he interrupted.

"Peyton stop. I love you and I will always love you and everything that has happened before is the past. We move onto the future and right now I like the looks of it. So stop apologizing for everything that you didn't do," he said holding me closer and the doors opened into the lobby. We walked to the front desk where Lucas asked if the car was here in which the person behind the counter handed him the keys.. He grabbed my hand and kissed it while he pulled me along outside.

"You got a Jeep," I said excitedly.

"Yeah. I thought a jeep would be fun and all the other cars were convertibles and I didn't want to hear you complain about your hair," he said. I laughed pulling him into a kiss as he opened the door and helped me in. When he got in on his side, he put the key in the ignition grabbing my hand and kissing the top of it as he started driving to the restaurant. We ate at one of the nicest restaurants I had ever been to and Lucas pulled the jeep over taking a bag out of the back and exiting the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked when he held his hand out to me and I grabbed it eagerly.

"Some place they don't show the tourists," he said.

"Yet we are the tourists," I laughed.

"One of the owners of the hotel told me about this place," he said helping me over a rock and landing safely back on the ground.

"You could have told me not to wear heels," I said. He stopped moving and reached into the bag pulling out my tennis shoes and I slipped them on.

"Better," he asked.

"Much," I replied as we walked for a little bit more. I was getting dirt off my leg when we stopped and I almost ran into Lucas. I looked up to see a beautiful waterfall flowing from the top of rocks to high for us to climb.

"Lucas," I said.

"Gorgeous right," he asked. I walked in front of him to put my feet in the water when he grabbed me and just held me for a minute.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear and kissing my neck.

"I wish we had suits," I said. Lucas smiled and went into his bag again pulling out our suits.

"Well my man thinks of everything," I said kissing him. I grabbed my suit changing into it and sliding into the water. We swam to the water fall and sat on some rocks that seemed perfectly made for sitting. I sat on his lap facing him and he started kissing me. I pulled back and asked him," Do you ever think about him?"

"Who?"

"Keith, our baby Keith? Everyday I just want to hold him and kiss him and I can't. There was this life inside of me Lucas, that was you and me and for some reason, one that I haven't figured out yet, he isn't here to share a life with us. I think about him everyday and everyday that I don't I feel like I'm going to forget him," I told him running my fingers along the skin of his back.

"I do think aout him too baby, but you can't keep looking at what could have been. Look at what we have now. Look at our friends and us and Savannah, what we have is all I will ever need in my life. Do you want another baby?"

"Yeah," I said looking into his blue eyes. "I want to give you a boy, so he can play basketball just like his dad and he can have your blue eyes and I can have another part of you. I feel like you didn't get that with Savannah, I know you didn't get that and I want you to share the memories of their first steps, or first words," I said to him.

"It doesn't matter," he said kissing my shoulder.

"It does Lucas, it matters to me. Do you know what her first word was?" I asked him.

"Ball," he said remembering Jamie's first word.

"You. It was Dad Lucas. And when she said it all I did was cry. Julian had been in her life and stuff but he wasn't there and she barely spent time with him. When it came out all I wanted was you there and I thought that you would still be in Tree Hill so I went back but you were gone. I waited for you and you finally came back and I want you to experience a child," I told him.

"Baby if you want another baby just say it. I want another one, but I didn't want to ask you because of everything with Keith, I just didn't want you to feel the pain we went through with that." I pulled his face with my hands to touch mine and our lips locked for a good ten minutes.

"I want another baby. I want to have everything and share everything with you," I said.

"Then stop taking birth control and we'll see what happens," he said. We played in the water for a little while longer before we went back to the hotel.

"Shower," I asked undoing his tie seductively and pulling him into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

"Savannah your father is going to leave without you," I yelled from the stairway.

"Hey Reese, if you don't put that bowl in the dishwasher you will be doing all the dishes by yourself after supper tonight," I said from the doorway and Lucas honked the horn from the car.

"Savannah," I yelled again. "Reese now," I said to him as he hopped off the stool and put his dish in the dishwasher. Reese grabbed his backpack from the couch and ran out the door as the phone started ringing.

"Savannah you will be walking to school," I yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Relax mom," she said running out the door as I went to get the phone.

"Yes Kyle I am just about to leave," I said. The years had flown by fast Savannah was now 14 and Reese was 7. We found out I was pregnant about a month after getting back from the trip we took with Nathan, Haley, Julian and Brooke. I ran out the door hoping to catch Lucas who was backing out of the driveway. He rolled down his window and I looked at Reese in the back.

"Hey don't forget Kole is coming for the weekend and the week, so make sure you stop at his house before you drop the kids off here and please make sure he grabs his bags this time," I said looking at Reese.

"I thought you were picking them up after school?"

"No you said you could. I have meetings all day Luke," I said.

"I'll figure something out," he said annoyed.

"What do you have going on?"

"Nothing, it's fine," he said rolling up the window. I waved goodbye as I went in the house grabbing my bag as I headed out the door to work.

"Brooke call me when you guys land okay? Otherwise I am going to worry sick," I said as I entered the office.

"What if she doesn't like me?" She said back into the phone.

"Honey who wouldn't like you," I said grabbing papers from Grayson and heading to my office. He followed me in my office while I continued the conversation. "Haiti wouldn't give you a child if they didn't think you were a good fit. She is going to love you and Julian and I'm going to spoil her rotten," I said laughing into the phone before we said our goodbyes and I got to work.

"You have a conference call on line 1 in about 2 minutes. Conference call on line 2 at 10 and a band is coming in at 1," Grayson said. Once Grayson was done with high school, went to college I told him I would offer him an internship and then a job if he were still available. "What would I do without you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, oh," he said walking out of the office and came back with my coffee.

"You're a life saver," I said taking it from him as my phone line rang.

"Does that mean a raise is in the future?" he asked. I laughed as I took the call and started my day from hell. After the phone calls and meeting with the band I headed back to the house. Lucas just dropped off the kids as I was pulling into the driveway. "Hey," I said getting out of the car.

"I got to go," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Nathan and I are going to go work out. By the way Savannah brought Grace home so she's going to have to go to the gymnastics meet with you tomorrow," he said.

"Luke she's grounded, did you not understand what grounded is and don't you mean us, as in you and me going to the meet tomorrow," I said as he tried to speed up the conversation.

"I'm taking the boys to Charlotte with Nathan and our nephews to watch the basketball game," he said.

"And when were you going to tell me about this?"

"I just did."

"Honey this is the second meet that you've missed and I'm starting to wonder if you're going to miss every one she has," I said irritated.

"Not now Peyton okay I will talk to you when I get home," he said rolling up the window and driving away. I heard a loud bang coming from the boys room and went in there to see the boys jumping from the bunk beds.

"No," I said in the doorway. "Last time you did that Reese you got a cast on your arm, do you want that again?"

"Yeah," he said his eyes lighting up.

"No. If I catch you again we wont get pizza, movies or ice cream tonight," I said which made them stop.

"Fine can we go in the pool then?" Reese asked.

"Yes, but just the shallow end," I said to them before I went in the kitchen.

"How many times do I have to tell you that the counter is not for your butt Savannah," I said taking the candy bar from her and handing her an apple. I threw the candy bar away as I said hi to Grace and got the number for the pizza place.

"Mom can we go see a movie tonight?" Savannah asked.

"Well I was thinking we could go rent movies," I said.

"I know but there is a bunch of people going and we just want to go," she said looking at Grace.

"Savannah you have a meet tomorrow morning," I said.

"I know and I promise we will be home by 9. It's an early movie and we will be back I promise."

"Have you forgotten you're grounded?"

"Well I was thinking since Grace is over that you and dad kind of gave that up?" She asked innocently.

"Fine. If you're not home by 9:00 sharp, you will be grounded for a month and I mean it this time," I said as the girls raced off to her room.

"What kind of pizza?" I yelled.

"Any," they screamed running up the stairs.

"Reese and Kole come on we need to go to the video store and pick up pizza," I said from the kitchen.

"Mom can we get a game and a movie?" Reese asked coming into the kitchen with Kole behind him.

"I thought your wii broke?" I asked setting the mail down and getting a zip up from the closet.

"Dad said he was going to buy another one before he came home tonight," he said. I exhaled getting irritated that we needed another game system in our house when the other one broke. Lucas had been acting strange lately, he wasn't really telling me things and we haven't been communicating easily lately. Everything was very hectic at this time. Savannah was in Gymnastics which pretty much took up the whole week from Monday through Sunday and Reese's' basketball was every other weekend with Lucas.

"Fine, get your shoes on," I said as the boys went to the front and I went upstairs.

"Hey were going to get movies and pizza. We will be back in an hour or so, keep the doors locked and the alarm on," I said to her.

"Okay," she returned to my statement turning the music back up.

"Let's go," I said grabbing my purse and turning the alarm on as I locked the door and went to the car.

"Okay guys one movie and one game," I said as we entered the store. The boys ran inside going straight to the video games and I went and got some movies from the new release shelves, not knowing what Lucas would want to watch. Who knows if he would even be there. As I paid Reese grabbed my keys and went back into the car with Kole I paid for the movies and ordered the pizza as I hopped into the car. I went in to pick up the pizzas and headed back to the house. The boys jumped out when they saw Lucas' car in the driveway and ran inside.

"Dad," Reese screamed at the top of his lungs when he went inside. I grabbed the pizzas from the passenger side as Lucas came out of the house.

"You could have informed me that you were buying him a new Wii," I said to him as he grabbed the food from me.

"I knew you would say no," he said.

"I wouldn't say no, but I wish you would have told me," I said. He kissed me on the lips and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but can you please talk me about these things first," I asked him.

"Yeah," he said as we went back in the house. We called everyone to the table to eat before the girls went out and the boys were in Reese's room the rest of the night. I was taking out my earrings in the mirror and washing my face when Lucas came in to brush his teeth.  
"When are the girls coming back?" He asked putting toothpaste on his brush.

"They should be home soon," I said looking at the clock.

"You shouldn't have let her go out, she has a meet tomorrow," he said spitting out the toothpaste into the sink.

"Well you shouldn't have let Grace come over. Lucas she's 14 years old okay we cant keep her in the house locked up all the time," I said to him.

"Why not," he said putting the toothbrush in the holder.

"She's growing up," I said to him.

"Way too fast. What are we doing tonight?" he asked me.

"I rented some movies, I thought we could just do some popcorn and cuddle. We haven't done that in a while and I miss you," I said looking at him through the mirror. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my neck.

"I'm sorry," he said. I reached my hand and wrapped it around his head taking in his scent.

"What's going on with you Luke?"

"I went to the doctors today," he said and I quickly turned around to face him.

"What? Lucas why didn't you tell me? What's going on?" I asked question after question.

"Nothings wrong, I just wasn't feeling myself and they did test but found nothing, they think it was just a bug. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to worry you if nothing was wrong," he said. I grabbed his face and replied, "You have to tell me when you're not feeling good. I thought we were losing each other again Luke. You were gone all the time and I wanted you and you weren't here, I just thought you found something better to do then be with your family, especially me," I said leaning against the counter as he picked me up and set me on it. I wrapped my legs around his body pulling him closer to me while I wrapped my arms around his body.

"I'm not leaving you Peyton if that's what you've been thinking. I love you and our kids I would never do that. I've been just really stressed with work. I got a call from California asking me to take the Head Basketball coaching job at UCLA a few days ago and I didn't know what to say and I asked for a few days to think about it."

"Luke do you have anything else you would like to inform me of, since I apparently know nothing about your life and I'm your wife."

"I know okay but with everything that has been going on with your work, I knew I couldn't take the job. Our life is here. Brooke, Julian, Haley and Nathan, and our nieces and nephews, honey I couldn't take you and the kids away from it all," he said. I knew he was right, I wouldn't want to move, but it was his dream and Red Bedroom Records had grown so much in the past 7 years that I established on in California where Mia had taken charge over there.

Lucas this is your dream. You got a college coaching job at one of the nicest colleges ever. We would have sacrificed for you," I said as I leaned my head against his.

"And I love you for that, but I couldn't ask you to give up everything here," he said as I kissed him slowly.

"Do you want the job?" I asked him

"I don't know Peyton," he said rubbing my back.

"Well what if we didn't have to move? I mean basketball season is what, in October till April? What if you spent weekdays and weekends you have games there and come home when you can and if that doesn't work we can fly there some weekends and you will be back for 6 months in April, I mean it could work," I said before I was interrupted by his lips crashing into mine. I grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer to me to make the kiss mean more then it was intended to.

"I can't. I can't be away from you and the kids for that long, I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life everyday. I wake up to you everyone morning sleeping on my chest and I go to bed with you the same way. Peyton," he said lifting up my chin so I could look at him in the eyes. "I can't leave you." I kissed him again as I had to use my hands to steady myself on the counter.

"Aunt Peyton," we heard a voice in the bathroom doorway where I saw Kole looking at us as Lucas pulled away quickly.

"Whats up buddy," I asked hopping off the counter.

"Mom is on the phone," he said looking between me and Lucas then handing me the phone.

"Did you land?" I asked.

"Yes safe and sound, we are just heading over to our hotel and will finally get to meet her tomorrow.

"Oh that's awesome, I am so happy for you. Oh and if your son says anything about me and Lucas kissing we totally didn't," I said laughing as Lucas grabbed my stomach and went out of the room. We talked a little bit more before I hung up the phone and went into the kitchen where Lucas had made popcorn and was separating into different bowls.

"Boys," he said handing it to me as I walked down the hall and put it in the boys' room as they were yelling at each other playfully due to their game.

"Not too late," I said but felt like they didn't hear me as I shut their door and walked back into the kitchen and saw the front door open. I looked at the clock to see that it was 9:04 and the girls just walked in.

"How was the movie?" I asked Savannah and Grace.

"It was awesome," she said handing me back the money I had given here. I put it in my purse as they followed me into the kitchen. I handed them a bowl of popcorn and the movie I had rented for them.

"Thanks mom," Savannah said as they walked up the stairs to her room.

"Did you rent our movie in the adult only section?" Lucas asked and I hit him on the arm.

"No I didn't," I said popping some popcorn in my mouth. We went into the living room and I grabbed a bottle of wine and glasses from the wine fridge taking a seat on the couch. I poured wine while Lucas put in the movie. Taking a sip of the wine Lucas took the cup from my hand bending down to kiss me.

"I love you," he whispered before taking a seat.

"Do you love me enough to get the remote control you forgot on top of the TV," I asked as he groaned. I laughed getting up and grabbing it as I took the bowl of popcorn from him. I cuddled next to him after he ate all the popcorn and fell asleep in a few minutes into the movie.

"Hey, babe let's go to bed," he said as he muted the TV and I slowly rose from his chest. He turned off the TV while I folded the blanket and put it back on the back of the couch.

"Check on the boys, make sure their game is off and they are in bed," I whispered. I grabbed the glasses from the counter along with the empty bowl and brought them into the kitchen. Putting the bowl in the dishwasher and the glasses in the sink, I washed them right away. My hands were so slippery from the soap one of the glasses fumbled out of my hands and I heard it break and fall into the water.

"Great," I said reaching for it but knick my fingered and I pulled away quickly as blood was starting to form around my index finger. I ran it under cold water and reached for a band-aid.

"What did you do?" Lucas asked helping me reach it on the top shelf.

"One of the wine glasses broke," I told him as he stopped the water and grabbed my hand.

"Not too bad," he said wiping the blood with a napkin before placing the band-aid on. I looked at him as he threw the wrapper away and came back over to me.

"What?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I said as we walked upstairs. I looked to see that the girls were in bed already but the TV was just playing snow and I stepped over Grace to turn it off. I pulled the covers over Savannah, moving her bangs and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," I whispered as she mumbled it back turning over to the side and going back to sleep. I saw Lucas coming out of the bathroom and crawling into the bed as I pulled back the covers crawling in next to him. I brushed my hand across his chest leading down to his sweats as he lay on top of me. I watched the clock change every minute for the last hour 3 hours. I was wrapped in Lucas' arms and looked up at his sleeping face. I traced my fingers from his forehead to his chin flowing all the way to his neck. He moved and pulled me closer to him without opening his eyes.

"What's on your mind," he said so low I could barely hear him.

"I want you to take the job," I said and he moved again as I crawled away from his arms and onto my own pillow. He rubbed his face opening his eyes to look at me.

"Peyton it's 3 in the morning can we talk about this later," he said.

"Luke you got offered a college basketball job," I told him.

"If I take the job we wont be able to do what we just did a few hours ago," he said giving me a smile.

"It's not about sex Lucas. You've been saying you wanted a college coaching job for 3 years and it's finally here," I told him.

"But it's not in North Carolina let alone South."

"Honey this is a dream come true. Why don't you try it? We've gone through so much together I don't see how this would affect our relationship. When do you have to give an answer?"

"By Sunday," he told me.

"How about this, we will go to a late dinner together when you get back and I'll ask Haley to watch the kids for a few hours so we can talk and have dinner," I said.

"That sounds good can we just go back to bed now," he said pulling me into him and we fell asleep. My alarm went off a few minutes later and I took a shower before I had to wake up the girls.

"Vannah, it's time to get up. So take a shower and get in warm up," I said rubbing her back.

"Okay," she said slowly rolling over and opened her eyes.

"Grace, honey it's time to get up, do you need a shower?" I asked her.

"No, I will take one at my house," she said.

"We have to drop her off before the meet, her mom has plans with her grandma today," Savannah said.

"Okay, so get up Savannah make sure your hair is wet so I can do it," I said to her as I went downstairs to make breakfast. As I let the waffle maker heat up I walked upstairs to our room to wake Lucas up. He grabbed me pulling me down as I started laughing.

"Stop, I have to get breakfast ready," I said getting up fixing my top so my bra wasn't showing.

"Well I'm going to shower and then wake up the boys," he said as I left the room to continue breakfast.

"Mom," Savannah said as she took a seat and handed me her hair bag setting it on the table.

"Ouch," she said holding her head.

"Sorry, your hair is just so longs and it needs to be tight," I said to her.

"I know but if you keep pulling I won't have anymore hair. Where's dad," she asked me.

"Showering," I said putting her hair into her tight bun.

"Is he coming today," she asked me and I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. "I'm taking that as a no."

"Savannah he wanted to okay," I said as I finished hair spraying her hair.

"Just like he wanted to last week but didn't?" she asked grabbing her bag off the table and headed upstairs as I told her to get Grace for breakfast. We all sat down at the breakfast table and ate while the boys explained to me about the big game today they were seeing.

"Let's go," I said as I finished the dishes and we headed to the car. Savannah went upstairs to grab her bag and Lucas came to the front door. Grace headed to the car and Lucas gave me a kiss goodbye. Savannah came down the stairs when Lucas tried to wish her luck and say goodbye but she bolted out the door without even looking at him.

"Shit," he said running his hand through his hair.

"I'll try and talk to her in the car." I told him kissing him one last time. "Don't forget to make reservations for tonight," I told him.

"Where," he asked as I headed to the car and turned around.

"Surprise me," I smiled putting my sunglasses.

"Keep me updated," he said before I got in. I waved goodbye as we drove to Graces' house and then to the gym. Savannah warmed up while I talked to some of the parents of the other girls. I saw Savannah fall of the balance beam and my heart stopped but she got up right away laughing as she did. It always killed me to see her fall because who knows if it would be the last time she would walk or do gymnastics again.

"Mrs. Scott?" I heard my name being said as I looked up to see a man I didn't recognize.

"Yes," I said confused.

"Hi I'm Coach Cory from UNC gymnastics," he said holding out his hand for me to shake, which I did while I stood up.

"Hi, I'm Peyton," I said.

"I've been watching your daughter since she was 12 and I have to say she is amazing and has something that I haven't seen in 14 year old in a long time," he said.

"Thank you," I told him.

"Has she thought about continuing gymnastics through college?"

"Well she is only a freshman in high school so we haven't really talked about it," I told him looking at her as she was looking at me excitedly which I had a feeling she knew who he was.

"I understand. I was wondering if she would be interested in training with some of the gymnasts at our gym on the days we have practice," he asked me.

"Wow, that's an honor that I would have to talk to her about and along with my husband," I told him.

"That's all I ask. Here is my card, if you could call me and let me know that would be great." He said handing it to me. "Do you have one by chance?"

"Yeah," I told him opening my purse and pulling out my card for Red Bedroom Records.

"I look forward to hearing from you Peyton," he said before leaving and taking a seat by the other people he was with. Savannah was doing her personal best on everything but the uneven bars. She always had trouble with them since she was younger and her routine was pretty easy for someone who was so good in all the other activities. I watched as she stumbled a little as she landed on the mat and her score went down, but was still in first until the results for Kaylee Becker came in and she took over Savannah's spot. Savannah still had floor routine, which was one of her best. I watched her talking to the coach who seemed to be giving her advice as she looked at me and I smiled.

"Good job today," I said hugging her when she came over to me after her team meeting and the competition was done.

"I'm so hungry," she said as I handed her a Gatorade I had bought right before the end.

"Well I will stop at a drive thru on the way home for you and your brother," I said grabbing one of her bags from her and we headed to the car. We talked about the NC coach and what he wanted which she was very excited about. We drove to Subway getting food for everyone and headed back to the house. Savannah ate in the kitchen and the boys came rushing with food from McDonalds into the kitchen. Lucas came in talking on the phone as I held up Subway and he mouthed, "Sorry." I put the sandwiches in the fridge and hugged him. He went over to Savannah kissing the top of her head and congratulating her. She nodded her head as she ate and Lucas sat down on the chair next to her as he hung up the phone.

"Boys can you go out on the deck and eat I need to talk to Savannah," he said as I helped the boys move outside.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there today," he told her reaching for her hand, which she pulled back.

"It's fine," she said.

"It's not and I'm your father and I can tell that it is bothering you," he said. "I promise I will be at the next one."

"Like you promised to be at this one?" She said getting up from the table.

"Sit down." She reluctantly sat back down folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't care if you're there anymore, you can choose to be there or not it's your choice dad not mine," she said getting up and leaving this time.

I wrapped my arms around him bending down so my face was next to his. "She's a teenager and this is how they are, you'll be forgiven tomorrow, I promise," I told him. The doorbell rang and saw Jaime coming in the hall with his mom behind him.

"Savannah is upstairs Jaime," I told him as he went back the way he came.

"Thanks again for taking them Haley," I said.

"No problem, " she said holding Quincey in her arms.

"Hey cutie pie," Lucas said taking Quincey out of Haley's arm and threw her up in the air as she giggled. Quincey was born about 3 years ago and was an exact picture og Haley when she was little.  
"She's gotten so big," I said hugging Haley.

"I know, she got my looks and her dads height," she said laughing. The kids left with the other Scott family as Lucas and I got ready for dinner. We had dinner at one of our favorite restaurants on the pier and just talked about everything. Anything that could be a bad idea about going and also the good things about going were discussed. I had told Lucas about the NC coach and he was thrilled for Vannah wishing that he could have been there, but agreed that she should practice with the coach.

"I really think you should go out there look at it and decided from there," I told him on the way to Naley's house to pick up the kids.

"I can't imagine leaving you," he said holding my hand while he brought it up to his lips kissing it.

"Lucas I could do my work in California too if we ever needed to see you. We would be there when the kids don't have school and on breaks, I mean we can make it work and if there is anyone who could it would be us," I said to him.

"I hate to say it but you're right. What if it doesn't work?"

"Then you come back home, be on the next flight out and I will be waiting here for you," I said to him.

"How do we tell the kids?" He asked me.

"Tomorrow during breakfast," I told him grabbing his leg as we picked up the kids. The boys went into their room right when we got home and Savannah went up to hers. I knew the next morning was going to be rough for both of us but especially for Lucas. We had made breakfast and were sitting at the table when Savannah came in. We had discussed before going to bed last night that we wanted to tell Savannah and then Reese. Reese we believed wouldn't care as much as Savannah would and Savannah was going to have a harder time understanding. We ate breakfast and the boys went to play in the pool while Savannah and I did the dishes. Lucas took a seat at the table and I looked at him to reassure that this was the right time and he said, "Savannah we want to talk to you about something."

"Okay whatever Reese told you I swear I didn't do," she said wiping her hands on the towel that was sitting on the counter and I followed her to the table.

"No it's nothing about that thing that Reese thinks you did," I told her confused.

"Okay, well what is it then?" she asked me and then looked at Lucas.

"I got a coaching job for a college team, for basketball," he told her.

"Really dad that's great," she told him.

"It's a UCLA Savannah," he said and her smile turned into curiousness.

"Well you're not taking it right?" She asked him and then turned to look at me.

"Savannah, honey this is a huge opportunity for your dad," I said grabbing her hand.

"So what that means we have to move away from here to California?" She asked angrily pulling her hand out of mine.

"No that's the good thing about it. You and Reese along with your mom will stay here while I'm in California, I will come back when I have time off and you guys can fly down on weekends if you want," he told her trying to sound enthused about it.

"Oh so you leave us," she said sarcastically.

"Savannah I'm not leaving you, I'm going to see how it works out and if it doesn't then I will be back on a plane in a matter of minutes," he told her.

"So I'm just supposed to be okay with this. You were gone for the first seven years of my life and now you're doing it again," she started to yell and stood up.

"Savannah Sawyer Scott, you do not talk to your father like that, and it was my fault he wasn't there in your life when you were younger," I said to her.

"He left you mom, and know he's doing it again," she started crying walking out of the kitchen.

"Savannah," I yelled for her and she turned around.

"Next time you make a promise to me, I don't want to hear it. I'm guessing you won't be at my next meet either? I hate you," she said while tears rolled down her face and leaving the kitchen.

"You do not just walk out on us." Lucas said standing from the kitchen table.

"No that's your job," she said as she grabbed her purse from the table and left the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone just to clarify Kole is Brulians son and he is 7 and Ava is Nathan and Haley's daughter who is 6. I thought I introduced a girl earlier in the chapters but rereading through them I couldn't find it, or I'm just blind lol,

"Thanks for calling Dan," I said into the phone.

"I'll drop her off later. I think I will take her out to dinner and drop her off at home afterwards," he told me.

"Is she okay?"

"She just seems confused and upset, I will talk to her, calm her down, and try to make her understand." He said.

"Thanks I will see you later then," I told him before I hung up the phone. Setting it on the counter I went out on the deck where Lucas was talking to Reese while Kole was in the shower. Like we thought Reese was happy for his dad.

"Can we go to California right away?" Reese asked me.

"We'll see buddy," I told him and he ran to his room. I opened the screen door and saw Jersey sitting next to Lucas who was standing against the deck.

"She went to Dan's," I told him leaning against the deck. He put his head in his hands and looked at me.

"I don't know if I should go now," he said.

"You have to try, babe if you don't like it you know where home is," I told him grabbing onto his arm as he pulled me into his chest.

"I fly out tomorrow to sign contracts Peyton, are you sure this is what you want?" He said placing a kiss on top of my head.

"It's what you want and I will stand by you. You're only a flight away," I told him.

"I have to go pack," he said letting me go and heading inside. I bent down to pet Jersey who had gotten so old her movement was slow and she usually just slept all day, but she was still in good condition and I was happy about that.

"Let's go kids," Lucas said from the bottom of the stairs. I was dropping Lucas off at the airport after we dropped the kids off at school. When Savannah came home last night she went straight up to her room and wouldn't let anyone in other then me. It seemed that Dan had gotten through her a little, more then Lucas and I had, but she still was very upset. When we got in the car Reese and Kole asked tons of questions while Savannah put on her headphones and looked out the window. I pulled the mirror down to fix my eyeliner and looked at her who was looking at me. I smiled as she gave me one and turned her head to look out the window again. Reese hugged his dad before rushing into school.

"Hey dad," Reese yelled back at him before getting into the car.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Will you bring me back a jersey?" He asked him and I smiled at Lucas.

"Sure thing bud. Kole you want one too?" Lucas asked.

"Yes please," Kole said high fiving Reese as they ran inside. We drove to the high school in silence. Lucas grabbed my hand and kissed it as we pulled up. Lucas got out and Savannah grabbed her bag in the back and got out of the car.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said and gave her a hug. She didn't wrap her arms around him like she normally did when they hugged. She left walking to the building.

"Dad," she said and he turned around.

"Do I get a jersey too?"

I smiled along with Lucas who nodded his head and replied, "Yours will be the first one I buy."

"I love you," she said and walked into the building just as the bell rang.

"Ready," I asked him.

"I am now," he said putting the car in drive and headed to the airport.

"I think that's everything," I told him shutting the trunk as he maneuvered all of his things onto his main suitcase. He picked me up off the ground hugging me tightly. He kissed me as I felt everyone's eyes on us.

"Call me when you land," I told him.

"I will. I'm going to miss you like crazy," he said to me.

"I'm going to miss you even more," I said fixing his tie.

"It's going to be okay Peyton," he said wiping a tear off my cheek.

"I know, everything will be fine," I said smiling. "You should get going."

"Tell me not to go," he said.

"You need to go. Even if you taking this job means that we are thousand of miles away, we will be okay, I promise and if its not you come back home or we will come there. It us, honey, we can make it through everything," I told him. He kissed the top of my head and we kissed one last time before he disappeared into the tree hill airport. I got in the car driving back to work so I could concentrate on that and not on the fact that Lucas was in California.

"Hey how you doing?" Haley asked as I was working on some paperwork.

"Hey Haley, I'm okay I don't think it has set in quite yet. Ask me in a few days and I might answer differently." I told her.

"Don't worry, it makes your relationship stronger. Nate was always gone for basketball and it makes seeing them again so much more powerful," she said taking a seat on the chair across from my desk.

"I just don't want him to regret the choice, or regret me for telling him to take it," I told her.

"It's Lucas Peyton, he would never regret you. It's going to be okay. We're here for you if you need anything, I will always be here and now how everything like this goes believe me," she said. I got up and hugged her wiping a tear away.

"So are you excited for Brooke to come back home tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I can't wait to meet their little girl," Haley said.

"I know Brooke sent me a picture of her and she is adorable," I said.

"She sent you a picture?" she asked. I went to my desk to grab my phone and scrolled till I found her.

"What a doll," Haley said. "Did they say what her name was?"

"They were going to pick it to put on the birth certificate, but she hasn't told me yet, so I think they will probably tell us all at the same time. Plus she said she has a surprise, so I'm not sure what it could be. But I was thinking of doing dinner at our house tomorrow night so you and Nate and the kids are invited. Brooke will be in I think early this morning so she'll be at the house tomorrow night with their daughter," I said.

"I'm so happy for them. With everything that went on after Kole was born was heartbreaking, she wanted to have a girl so bad and now she does, so it's exciting," she said.

"I know we'll all have girls then," I said.

"Oh by the way did I tell you that Ava got in trouble at school on Friday?"

"No," I said eyes wide and smiling.

"Yeah apparently her and a boy kissed on the playground at recess," she said laughing.

"Oh gosh you sure she isn't Brooke's daughter," I replied.

"I don't even want to know what Brooke did when she was 6," Haley laughed. She stayed for a while longer, but left to go shopping for some things.  
"Peyton, there's a coach from North Carolina on the phone that would like to talk to you, can you take it?" Grayson buzzed on the intercom.

"Yes please, send it through to line 3," I told him and line 3 started ringing.

"This is Peyton," I said.

"Hi Peyton Cory Hanson from UNC-Tree Hill," he said.

"Hey Cory, sorry I haven't got back to you, my husband just took a new job in California and its just been so crazy," I told him.

"No problem, I was just wondering if Savannah would like to practice with me today. Maybe for just an hour or so or whatever she can do," he asked.

"Well she has regular gymnastics at 8 tonight the best I can do is have my assistant bring her there after school," I said.

"Okay, what time does she get out?"

"She gets out at 1:30 because she has independent study, so I could have her there by 2:30," I said.

"That works," he said.

"Okay let me transfer you to my assistant Grayson and you can give him directions to there if you can, I don't mean to cut you short a band just came in and I need to go record," I told him.

"No it's not a problem, I do need to fax over some forms for you to fill out and sign it shouldn't take more then 10 minutes, Savannah just needs to bring them to me before she can practice," he informed me.

"Ok perfect thanks Cory," I said before I transferred him back to Grayson. I texted Savannah letting her know and she was more then thrilled. After the band had recorded I had a nice dinner with the family before I dropped the boys off at basketball practice that Nathan took over since Lucas couldn't be there and I went with Savannah to gymnastics.

"I'm so sore," she said in the car as she started taping her wrist.

"Did he work you really hard?"

"Yes oh my gosh, he was amazing though. My bars he helped me with a lot and he had me on the balance beam and had me do some amazing flips that will definitely get me up in standings," she told me.

"Good, don't push yourself tonight okay?" I told her.

"I know. He wants me to practice full time with him," she told me.

"Like quit Northern Heat, Savannah that's huge." I told her questioning her motives.

"But mom he said that he would sponsor me and get me in the best competitions and everything, he pushes me and he believes in me," I told her.

"Honey Tyler has been your coach since forever, you always win with him," I told her.

"Yeah in the kiddy competitions he puts me in. Mom I love Tyler to death and I'm thankful for him everyday but if I want to be the best I have to train with the best," she told me.

"I understand Savannah but you cant just leave Northern Heat like that," I told her as we pulled into the parking lot of the gym.

"Coach Cory wants to talk to you about that," she told me getting out of the car.

"Okay well am I supposed to call him?"

"Yeah, he would like you to otherwise he wants me to come to another practice tomorrow after school and while I practice he wants to talk to you," she said as I locked the doors and headed inside. I sat in the bleachers as Savannah got her ankles taped and started practicing.

"Hey you," I said answering my phone.

"I just got to the hotel," he said.

"How was the meeting?"

"It went really well. The assistant coach is great and everyone is so welcoming," he told me.

"And you signed it?"

"Yeah. It took me awhile, but I have 3 months on my contract that if it's not working out then I can back out and come home," he said.

"Really? Wow that's great," I told him.

"Okay well I'm going to dinner with the coaches so I will call you tomorrow,"

"Okay I love you," I told him.

"Love you more, bye," he said hanging up and I looked at the picture of him. I already missed kissing him and I had a feeling it wasn't going to get any easier.

"Mom you ready?" Savannah said standing in front of me.

"Let's go home," I told her standing up and putting my arm around her as we walked to the car.

"Savannah, please set the table," I said to her.

"Mom, Reese won't get out of my room," she yelled from upstairs.

"Reese if you don't get out of your sisters room I will take away the Wii," I said as I heard footsteps down the stairs as the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Reese," yelled as he answered and I heard Nathan, Haley and kids enter the house. Haley came to my rescue helping me with dinner. We had gotten finished setting everything on the table as we called everyone into the kitchen. The doorbell rang and opened as we all saw Brooke with a car seat in her hand. Haley and I were the first ones to reach her as we looked at the little girl in the seat.

"Can I hold her," I asked Brooke we nodded and set the car seat down while I bent and picked the little one up.

"She is so cute Brooke," Haley said hugging Brooke and looking at the baby.

"Where's Julian," I asked her as she shut the door and I handed the little girl to Haley.  
"He is grabbing the bags from the car," she said as Kole came running into Brooke's arms. "Hey buddy, do you want to meet your sister?"

"Yeah," he said as Haley handed the baby to Brooke.

"Kole this is your baby sister, Maci," Brooke said showing Kole his baby sister.

"She's so small," he said touching her head. The door opened and Julian came through the door with another car seat.

"Surprise," Julian said showing us another baby in the car seat that he was holding.

"What?" Haley and I said together while Savannah held Maci.

"The girl who was having the baby or babies I should say, didn't tell us that she was having twins because she thought we would back out and I guess we weren't and accepted another little girl into our home." Brooke told us as Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley.

"So everyone we would like you to meet Maci and Zoey," Julian said as he put Zoey down picked Kole up. "I missed you buddy."

"I missed you too dad, but now there are more girls then boys in our house," he said and everyone laughed. We talked about their trip and I went out on the deck to let Jersey outside. I took a seat on the steps as she went to do her business. I heard the sliding glass door open and turned to see Julian with one of the little girls.

"Who is this?" I asked as he handed me to her and took a seat.

"Zoey. Zoey Peyton," he said.

"Julian," I said honored.

"Brooke thought it would be appropriate," he told me.

"Thank you," I said. "How do you tell them apart?"

"I noticed the Zoey has a beauty mark on her cheek," he said pointing to it. "Do you see it?"

"Yeah," I said looking at the beautiful baby girl.

"How are you holding up?"

"It's hard, you know it's only the second day but I miss him a lot," I said as Zoey smiled at me. "I'm so proud of you." I said leaning into his shoulder as he put his arm around me.

"It's all thanks to you, if you wouldn't have introduced me to Brooke, I wouldn't be here and having 3 kids, so thank you for everything Peyton," he said.

"You're welcome," I said as Zoey started to fall asleep.

*************6 Weeks Later**********

"Savannah, what is this?" I asked her holding papers that she left on the counter.

"They're sheets for the warm ups that I need to get for Coach Cory," she said.

"Savannah we just paid for Northern Heat warm-ups," I said looking at the cost of these ones.

"I know but mom I can't wear Northern Heat warm ups for Wilmington Carolina Gymnastic Center," she said.

"We're not switching again," I told her filling out the sheet and writing her a check.

"When's dad coming back?" she said.

"I don't know honey," I told her. Lucas had come back 3 weeks ago, but we were so busy with work, school, gymnastics, and basketball we barely got to see each other and before I knew it I was dropping him off at the airport again.

"Okay, well I'm going to Grace's for the night. I will see you tomorrow morning," she said kissing me and grabbing her bag from the table as she ran out the door where Grace was waiting for her. I grabbed a water from the fridge and went to the bathroom. I sat on the end of the beds afterwards and waiting. Wondering if this could be true. Lucas and I didn't plan for it I don't even know if he was going to like the idea, but I had my business in California and if worst came to worst we could move there. This just wasn't the right time, I don't think any time in our future is the right time. We had enough, we had each other, we finally had our dreams, my business, Lucas' coaching, this wasn't right and I had a feeling that this would ruin everything if it was true. Had we talked about it, no. Thought about it? Yes, but that was a long time ago and we just never got around to it, because we were so busy with Savannah and Reese, we just didn't think that we needed anything else. I breathed out as my alarm went off and Lucas called right after I turned it off.  
"Hey," I said getting up.

"Hey babe, god I miss you," he said.

"I miss you too," I told him as I picked up the plastic and saw the two pink lines that were perfectly strewn across the plastic.

"The team is looking amazing though, I think that I have a great bunch of kids," he said. He continued talking about the team, along with the new house, and his new coworkers.

"Well that's good," I said trying to sound happy for him.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired," I said trying not to sound like something is wrong.

"Okay well I have to go to a press conference meeting soon, I'll call you later," he said before he hung up.

"It's okay, I'm just pregnant," I said to the other end of the phone that had no one on it.

"Your pregnant?" Brooke said from the doorway as I looked up. "What are you doing here?" I asked as tears slid down my cheeks nodding to indicate that I was indeed. She threw her arms around me and I held onto her as I cried into her shoulder.

"Honey, it's going to be okay," Brooke tried reassuring me.

"But it's not Brooke. Luke's in California and we didn't plan for this, I didn't even think that this could happen. We've always been so careful," I told her.

"You just took a test, maybe it's wrong, we'll go to the doctor tomorrow," she said as I heard a baby cry from the hallway. Brooke left and came back with both babies and handed Maci to me.

"What am I going to do Brooke. How am I going to tell Lucas," I asked.

"Well when is he coming back?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders telling her that I had no idea.

"Then tell him when we find out for sure."

"I'm pretty sure. I'm almost 3 months late," I told her.

"So this was before Lucas left?"

"I didn't even think about until I started feeling sick last week. I didn't think I was because we haven't in so long and I was thinking when my last period was I couldn't, so I called Grayson to go get a pregnancy test for me today."

"You had Grayson get a pregnancy test for you. Your assistant Grayson?"

"Yeah," I said shaking my head and she started laughing

"You better be paying him more just for that," she said. We talked for a little while longer before she had to get back home to put the girls in bed. I turned on the alarm locking the doors and shut the lights off. Reese was staying at his friend Carters house with Kole, so it was just me at the house. It was quite, and I wasn't used to it. I was used to yelling, screaming, and occasional fighting. I turned off my light and put my head on the pillow just as my phone rang. I sat up grabbing the phone off the nightstand seeing that it was Lucas who was calling.

"Hey you," I said laying back down.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm calling so late," he said. "What are you doing?"

"Well the kids are gone at friends and its just me so I thought I would get some shut eye," I told him.

"You're alone?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"What's wrong Peyton?" I didn't know how to answer and I don't know if I wanted to tell him tonight. "Peyton?"

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I know I cant be there so please don't shut me out.: he said as I started crying. "Baby do you want me to come home?"

"No. I need to tell you something and I just found out today," I told him.

"What happened?"

"I'm pregnant Lucas and I'm pretty sure I'm at least 2 months along," I said to him followed by silence.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm going to the doctor tomorrow but yeah I'm pretty sure," I said.

"Wow," he said. "I just thought that," he said before I cut him off.

"I know I thought so too."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know how I feel. I mean this is great, but we haven't planned for it and it's just comes at a time where we are trying to figure everything out and you're not here and I just didn't plan for this Lucas," I said.

"Baby I know okay. I know we didn't plan for this, but it will be okay, we'll figure something out, we always do," he reassured me

"I just wish you were here to just say that," I said.

"I know sweetie, but I can't. Is someone going with you tomorrow?"

"Yeah Brooke will probably come, she saw the pregnancy test when I just hung up with you," I told him.

"Okay, well get some rest okay. What time is your appointment?"

"Brooke is going to set it up for 9 tomorrow morning."

"Okay well please let me know okay?"

"I promise," I told him.

"I love you and miss you, bye baby," he said as I hung up the phone.

"Peyton Scott," I heard my name being called while I was in the waiting room with Brooke. We got up as we made our way to the room she had instructed in.

"Okay so you took a pregnancy test and just want to make sure you're pregnant?" The nurse asked taking a seat on the stool.

"Yes," I replied.

"Last period?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I believe it was 2 months or so ago," I tried telling her.

"Okay. I'm just going to check your vitals and then draw some blood," she told me.

"Okay," I told her taking off my jacket and giving her my arm. After she drew some blood Brooke and I waited in the room.

"How did Lucas take it? You did tell him right?" She asked jokingly.

"Yes I told him," I told her rolling my eyes. "He was confused as I was and just kind of taking a back." She grabbed my hand as we waited and the doctor came in.

"Peyton Scott I haven't seen you in what six years," Dr. Green said coming into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Seven," I said.

"Well you are definitely pregnant," she informed and I looked at Brooke. "I'm taking it by your expression is that it wasn't planned."

"It was six years ago," I told her.

"Well I'm going to get the ultrasound and we will take a look okay?" She said and I nodded as she left the room.

"Julian is calling, I'll be right back," Brooke said leaving the room. She came back in five minutes later looking sad.

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"Kole is sick and Julian is in a meeting that he can't get out of and his mom is taking care of the girls," she tried to explain.

"Go," I said smiling.

"Peyton."

"Brooke, I've been through this before. Go," I told her as she hugged me and left. I sat in the waiting room and the door slowly opened as Dr. Green appeared.

"Okay Peyton, why don't you lay back down," she said as I lay down on the table.

"Are we waiting for anyone," she asked noticing Brooke was gone.

"Nope," I said rolling up my shirt and the door opened again.

"Sorry I'm late," I heard Lucas say. He came over laying a kiss on my forehead.

"What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, plus I called Brooke this morning," he told me.

"I'm so happy you're here, but California?"

"It doesn't matter," he said as we heard a heartbeat, "But that does." I looked over at the screen to see our baby on the monitor.

"Well Peyton it looks like you are about just shy of 3 months along." I breathed out and smiled as Lucas put his forehead against mine and kissed me.

"I missed that," he said.

"Me too."

"I quit," Lucas said as he drove my car home since Julian had dropped him off.

"What?" I asked him. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"How could I do that to you, I would never forgive myself if I never got to see another one of our kids grow up."

"Lucas, you should have talked to me first, we could have moved to California," I said.

"No, I am not raising our kids in that state, with no family, no home," he said.

"Okay, so what are you going to do? We have a baby coming in a little over 6 months. I can work, but I don't know if this pregnancy will be like the last one," I told him.

"I don't know, I will look for teaching jobs or coaching jobs. Honey we have no financial worries that I know of unless you bought a new house or car or a gym for Savannah, I think we will be okay," he said smiling and playfully hit him as I knew he was right about spending money on things that I wanted.

"No I didn't spend money on anything that we didn't need," I said assuring him I hadn't. We spent the whole day together having lunch and going back to the office for me to work on some things.

"I hear I am going to be another aunt," Haley said coming into the room. "Lucas!"

"Hey Hales," he said retrieving the hug she had given him. "And yes you will be a new aunt."

"Congrats guys, I am so happy for you," she said coming over to me giving me a hug as well.

"Thanks," I said.

"Nathan's outside Lucas if you want to see him," Haley said and Lucas left the office.

"So tell me how you are really doing?" Haley asked sitting on one of the chairs in front of my desk.

"I don't know. I'm happy, but this baby wasn't planned Haley, none of this was," I said leaning against my desk. "I mean I don't regret this decision, but it was an opps."

"Maybe this was what was planned for you guys all along, and it just took longer then others, but you get to be a mom again to another child and you and Brooke will have kids about the same age. I mean Peyton maybe this is a good thing," she tried to assure me.

"I know, I think I'm just still in shock that I'm actually pregnant," I told her as the boys came in.

"Congrats," Nathan said giving me a hug, I smiled and nodded my head in thanks.

"Mom can we please just get going," Reese complained for the tenth time.

"Reese we don't have to be at the game for another 30 minutes," I told him from the kitchen.

"But Kole will be there early and I want to watch the other teams," he groaned climbing onto the stool in the kitchen.

"Reese, I need to get this done before we go Why don't you fill up your water bottle, put your bag and basketball in the car." I told him. He jumped down from the chair and climbed on the counter to get the water bottle on top of the shelf. He had just turned 8 last week and had gotten basketball things almost from everyone.

"Where are the keys?"

"In my purse on the couch," I told him as I finished up the contract for a new band. I closed my computer when I heard screeching tires out front. Jersey slowly got up and followed me to the front door where I saw a Black SUV getting out of his car. I opened the door to see Reese's bag and water bottle behind my car in the driveway but no sign of Reese. I ran over to the Black car where a man was on his cell phone calling for an ambulance. I saw an arm coming from underneath the car and bent down to see Reese underneath.

"Reese," I yelled trying to get to him. The man who was yelling on the phone just a few seconds ago appeared on the ground, saying," I'm so sorry, he popped out of nowhere. He ran into the street to get his basketball and I couldn't stop in time."

"Did you call the ambulance?" I asked frantic seeing all the blood surrounding Reese.

"Yeah," he said as I heard the ambulance coming closer.

"Reese, buddy wake up okay," I asked finally being able to reach him. His left leg was bleeding really bad and must have gotten run over by the tire when he ran out to get his ball. I saw the flashing red lights and got up as they pulled up to the car.

"My son's underneath the car," I yelled to them. It seemed like they took forever to get him out from underneath the car, but finally did and I got in the ambulance to ride with him.

"Brooke, I'm on the way to the hospital with Reese he had an accident. I cant get a hold of Lucas and I didn't lock the house," I said fast.

"Okay slow down. I will go and lock the house. Kole and I are almost to the gym and will tell Lucas. Are you going to Tree Hill Memorial?"

"Yes, Brooke please tell Lucas to hurry," I said crying.

"Okay," she said hanging up as I held onto Reese's arm. One of the paramedics put a breathing mask on Reese and started an IV.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked as the ambulance was speeding through traffic.

"His lungs may have collapsed, we'll have to wait to see what the doctors say," one of the paramedics said as the other worked on his leg. When we pulled up to the hospital they took him on the gurney and brought him in the hospital. I followed him as the doctor quickly checked him.

"Are you his mother?"

"Yes," I told him.

"We need to get some x-rays done but I need to put a breathing tube in so he cant breathe easier, if surgery is needed do I have permission to operate," he asked.

"Yes, please just make him wake up and be okay," I said through tears as he wheeled him away and one of the nurses at the desk lead me to surgery waiting room.

"Please let anyone know if they come that I'm here, Reese Scott is my son," I told the nurse who nodded her head. I sat in one the chairs holding my hands praying that everything was okay. I heard loud footsteps looking up to see Lucas at the door out of breath. I stood up letting my arms wrap around his body.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Peyton what happened?" I let go of him looking him in the eyes.

"He wanted to leave early and I didn't want to because I needed to get some work done, so I told him to put his stuff in the car and when he was carrying everything his basketball must have rolled away and he went to go get it, but he went in the street and there was a car and I heard screeching so I ran out but didn't see him and realized he must have been hit. Lucas there was so much blood," I said crying. He grabbed my head kissing it while he held me against him. "I'm so sorry." I cried as he told me it wasn't my fault.

"Have they said anything to you?"

"That they were going to put a breathing tube in him to help him breathe and do some x-rays, his lungs may have collapsed," I told him. "They're not sure."

"I'm going to call Haley to ask her to pick up Savannah at the University and just keep her with them until we find everything out," he said letting me go and going out the door. I called Brooke and told her I would keep her up to date with what the doctors told us.

"Haley's taking care of everything," he said.

"Lucas what if, what," I tried saying but started crying again.

"Hey it's okay. Everything will be fine," he said to me. The doctors came in about half an hour later.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott," he said and we stood.

"What's going on with Reese?" Lucas asked.

"The good news is that he doesn't have a collapsed lung or anything too serious. He is going to need to get a cast on his right leg and some stitches all over. He did lose a lot of blood and is going to need to get some," he told us.

"I can, we are both o negative," I told him referring to Lucas and I.

"Perfect, but Peyton since you're pregnant I would rather not have you donate and just have Lucas," he said.

"Is he awake?" I asked him.

"No we gave him some medicine so he didn't wake up during the x-rays but I see no problem with him waking up soon. I can take you to him for a few minutes, but I do need to get his leg in a cast as soon as possible. Preference on color?"

"Blue," Lucas said as we walked to his room. I saw Reese laying on the bed with the breathing machine still working.

"It's just for precaution, when he wakes up and we can see he is okay to breath on his own we will take it out." I ran my hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. Lucas grabbed his hand and sat in the chair behind us and I sat on his lap.

"Hey buddy, we missed you at the game today. I don't know how well they are going to do without you so you need to wake up soon so you can play again," Lucas told him. We spent a little more time with him before the nurses wheeled him away and put a cast on him.

"Why don't you go home or to Haley's babe? I will stay with him tonight and you can come back when you wake up," Lucas said as I nestled deeper into his arms.  
"I can't leave him Luke, look what happened last time," I said.

"Peyton this isn't your fault, it was an accident they happen, people expect them to happen."

"I know, but I should've watched him," I said.

"His ball ran into the street and in a split second he was hit. It could have happened if you were there too, he's fine. He's breathing Peyton and he has a broken, it's a miracle he is still here. Plus you don't need the stress, the baby doesn't need the stress."

"I am stressed though Luke," I said sitting up and looking at him.

"Why?"

"You quit your job because of me, Reese got hit because of me, well I got pregnant because but that's beside the point," I tried lightening up the conversation.

"I didn't quit my job because of you Peyton. I'm not going to miss out on our children's lives," he said holding my face.

"You don't have job," I said. "How are we going to pay for everything when the baby comes and when Savannah needs a car or when they go to college?"

"I applied to high schools, and I heard back from Tree Hill for the girls team," he said.

"When?"

"Yesterday, I found out. I applied a month ago though," he told me.

"Were you thinking of coming back?" I asked curiously.

"Every day. Peyton I loved in California and the team was amazing, but it wasn't my team. My team was in North Carolina, you were in North Carolina." He was saying when we saw Reese's hand move. I looked and saw his eyes open making my way to his bed.

"Hey buddy," Lucas said. Reese's brain started to realize that he wasn't at home and he tried to take the tube out of his mouth, but Lucas cut his hand in time. I went out the door walking to the nurse's station and said, "my sons awake." She followed me to his room and looked at his vitals.

"Let me go get the doctor," she said before going out of the room. A few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hey Reese, good to see you awake." He said as he checked his vital signs also. "Okay let's get that tube out of your throat all right?" Reese nodded quickly and the doctor stood by his side.

"Now I'm going to have you breathe in and then I will tell you when to breathe out okay," he asked as he put on his glasses and proceeded to grab the tube. I grabbed Lucas' hand as I watched the doctor pull out the tube and Reese started coughing.

"How's the pain?"

"I'm thirsty and my leg hurts," he said.

"Well let's get on that," he told him as the nurse came back with some water. Reese drank some and looked at Lucas and I.

"Did I miss the game," he asked.

"Yeah," Lucas laughed kissing the side of my head as he went and sat on Reese's bed.

"I'm sorry mom, for running in the street. The ball slipped out of my hands and I didn't look like I was supposed to."

"It's okay, you got a pretty cool cast out of it," I said as he looked down and saw his leg.

"Cool," he said. Lucas and I laughed before I went to Haley's to pick up Savannah. I knocked on the door and told everyone that he was doing fine and would probably be home tomorrow. I grabbed Zoey from Savannah's arms and held her close to my neck.

"Are you ready for another one mom?" Savannah asked as she brought her bags into the living room.

"If she or he is anything like you were when you were little then no," I said and everyone laughed. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she said. She thanked Haley for everything and hugged everyone as we left. I handed Zoey to Julian before I grabbed one of Savannahs bag and headed to the car.

"So Reese is alright?"

"Yeah, he woke up a few hours ago and seems to be doing all right," I told her.

"How was practice today?" I asked her.

"Hard. I hurt my ankle landing one of the new stunts," she told me.

"Are you okay?"

"Uncle Nathan took me to the doctor and then said to just ice it, so that's what we did," she told me.

"Okay, well we will check it out tomorrow," I told her.

"Is dad staying with Reese?"

"Yep. Dad and Reese will be home tomorrow morning sometime." I said turning into the driveway. "Will you let Jersey out?"

"Yeah," she said opening the door. I grabbed one of her bags shutting the trunk of the car. I looked out in the streets at the skid marks followed by blood of Reese's. I went inside locking the door behind me. I turned the alarm on when I saw Savannah come in with Jersey. I walked upstairs into my bedroom and changed into pajama's.

"Mom," I heard Savannah while I was in the bathroom and stepped out.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked me.

"Of course. Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her.

"Sure I will go get one," she told me going downstairs. Jersey came into the room and lay down on the pillow right next to the bed. Savannah jumped on the bed and handed me the movie.

"Mom can I ask you something?" She asked as I put the DVD in and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Is everything okay with you and dad?" She asked.

"Yeah honey why," I asked taking a seat on the bed grabbing her hand.

"I don't know, he just doesn't have a job and I can quit with coach and go cheaper somewhere else, plus the new baby," she said.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that Savannah, we are fine okay? You don't need to think about any of that," I told her.

"But what about you and the baby? I mean with Reese you had complications and I was scared I was going to lose you and I was only 7 and now I don't know if I could live without you if anything happened?" she started saying as I saw tears roll down her cheek.

"Come here," I said as I held onto her. "Everything right now is fine. I'm fine and the baby is fine. Yes there were complications with Reese, but we are going to the doctors all the time. You're not going to lose me and besides you would be fine if you did. You have dad, and Reese, and Nathan and Haley, but you don't need to think about that right now or ever because I am not going anywhere." I said holding on to her tight.

"Good because I don't want to lose you," she said. I wiped the tears away from her eyes and smiled.

"You are an amazing daughter and I could never leave you knowing that you and I both have so many memories to make okay?" I told her as she nodded.

"Should we order some pizza or Chinese, kind of in the mood," I said to her.

"Oh my god yes please I'm starving," she said handing me the phone and the place of her favorite Chinese food. We ate Chinese and talked before we put in the movie and went to sleep. I hadn't had that close of conversation with Savannah in who knows how long and I missed it. I got up quietly and went into the kitchen turning on the coffee pot and grabbed eggs out of the fridge. I looked outside at the beautiful sun and turned the alarm off as I let Jersey out the screen door. I went to the front and opened the door let the sun shine into the house. I walked back into the kitchen to start making French toast. I heard the front door open and saw Lucas with Reese.

"Hey buddy," I said going into the hallway to kiss my husband.

"Look," Reese said as he crutched his way down the hall way.

"Careful bud," I said. "He seems like he is doing okay," I told Lucas.

"Yeah, I think I am going to take a nap," he said.

"You might want to do it on the couch Savannah is in our bed," I told him.

"Morning dad," she said coming down the stairs hugging him.

"Morning beautiful," he said holding onto her.

"I'm going to go for a run," she said grabbing her iPod off the table.

"Why don't you go say hi to your brother before you go," I said to her and she went to his bedroom.

"Can I go sleep now?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," I said kissing him.

I ate breakfast with Reese before I put a movie in for him in the living room. I walked up the stairs to our room and saw Lucas on the bed. I quietly climbed in the bed and lay down next to him. I felt his arms enclose me into his chest.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said and kissed my neck. I turned to him and looked into his eyes.

"Are you happy?" I asked him.

"I'm tired right now," he laughed.

"No I'm serious. Are you happy with the way our life turned out?"

"Where is this coming from Peyton?"

"Savannah asked me last night if we were okay and I told her yes," I said to him.

"Well we are okay right?"

"Yeah, but what if something happens Lucas, will you be okay?"

"What are talking baby?"

"Like what if something happens with me because of the baby, you'll be alright right? You'll be okay to take care of all three of our children?"

"I'm not even thinking about that right now."

"But what if something did happen. Look what happened with Reese when I was pregnant with him," I said.

"The doctor said you were doing really well," he told him.

"I know, but I want you to know that if something does happen, that you will be okay and live your life without me."

"Peyton," he said closing his eyes and bringing me into his chest, "I can't even think about losing you. Did the doctor tell you something that you're not telling me?"

"No but Savannah just said she couldn't even think about losing me, and it got me thinking that I don't know if I could just leave you guys and I don't want to. I love you too much Luke, I just love when you're near me and when you hold me and just when you look at me. I know that when you're around I'm okay and I am safe and I don't want to lose that. I just love you too much," I said holding on to him tighter.

"Baby that will never happen okay, ever." He said and I felt his lips on my head. "I will do everything in my power to save you if it ever comes to that."

"You're always saving me," I smiled into his chest.

"Somebody's got to."


	12. Chapter 12

"So your dad and I was thinking that we want you to name the baby," I told Savannah who was sitting at the kitchen table with Lucas and I.

"Really?" She asked looking up from your homework.

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"Well is it a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"It's a girl," I smiled.

"So I get to name her and you guys have to accept it right?" She asked me.

"Okay Vannah you can't like give her a horrible name or a joke name but yes whatever you name her we will take," Lucas said.

"Why me?" She asked us.

"Because you have been an amazing daughter through everything that we all have been through. With me leaving and with Reese and his injury and all the hard work you put into gymnastics," Lucas said.

"Are we moving?" She asked us out of the blue. To tell you the truth we were, we had too. We only bought the house with 3 rooms and the baby couldn't sleep with either of the children forever and same with us. We had looked everywhere for a house and finally found one that was perfect. It was about ten minutes away from where we lived now and the great thing was that it was right next to Nathan and Haley's house. It had a pool and enough room for all of us, more then enough room. I feel in love with the house when I first saw it and I knew it was out of our price range but Lucas had gotten eh job from the high school to coach the girls team and Red Bedroom Records was doing not only great in California but also here in North Carolina it had picked up. Our budget was always tight with Savannah's gymnastics but we knew that the Coach would get her far. Plus we wanted to transfer her to a school where they had gymnastics since Tree Hill High didn't offer it, which would be another conversation for later. Until her freshman year was over we were going to hold off on that conversation.

"Yes we are, but it's not far and you'll be close to everything so you don't have to worry about that," I told her.

"Good because I am ready to get out of this house, where is it?"

"You know where Nathan and Haley live?" Lucas asked her and she rolled her eyes. "Right next to them."

"Like the Anderson house?" She said excitedly.

'Well it's now called the Scott house," Lucas laughed.

"Oh my gosh I love that house that is so awesome, when are we moving?" She asked excitedly.

"Sometime at the end of the month. Your mom is going to go over house decorating with an interior designer so she doesn't have to lift a finger while she is pregnant," Lucas said and Savannah's smile turned upside down.

"why is there something wrong with the baby?" She asked.

"No, doctors just don't want me to lift anything heavy or be stressed out, so I'm going to be stress free since I have a designer, well Brooke is the designer but that's beside the point," I said. "But you need to finish your homework and that paper."

"I'm done with the paper dad just needs to read over it."

"This is why I can not wait until we move next to Haley and she can do this," Lucas said grabbing the paper from Savannah. I did some laundry and tucked in Reese whose leg had been feeling better. He only need the cast on for one more week and he was thrilled about getting it off so he could play basketball again.

"Friday I get it off right?" He asked as I bent down picking up his clothes on the floor and throwing them in his basket.

"Right after school I am driving you to the doctor's and then you will be cast free.: I told him as I bent down and kissed him goodnight.

""Good night mom," he said and whispered, "Good night baby sister." I turned the light off and shut his door so just a crack was open. I saw Jersey lying by the fireplace and her head turned as she heard me.

"Are you coming up?" I asked her and she laid her head down which I took as a no. I climbed the stairs and looked into Savannah's room.

"Lights out," I said to her.

"Hey mom," she said as I walked past the door and came back to it. "can I talk to you?"

"Of course," I said walking in and sat on the bed by her feet. "You need to clean this room."

"I know. Will I ever get pregnant?" she asked me and it took me aback as I tried to rehear what she just said in my head. "I'm not. I'm not trying if that is what your thinking." She told me embarrassed.

"Why are you asking me then honey," I said.

"Well all the girls at school have their period and I know that you have to have gotten your period to get pregnant and I just don't know why I haven't gotten mine and I just I kind of want to," she told me honestly but I knew that this conversation made her feel awkward.

"You don't have it because you practice 3 hours a day for gymnastics and gymnasts don't usually get their period because of how hard they work and its normal. You'll get it eventually but it's going to take longer for you to get it. And trust me you don't want it," I told her.

"I know but, I just feel out of place with my friends because all of them have it and I don't," she said.

"Well do they know that you don't have it?" I asked her.

"No," she said playing with her fingers.

"Well then why are you so worried? Here this is what I will do, you can take one my tampons and put it in your backpack or your purse and just in case they see it or ask for it then you can just give it to them." I tried to tell her.

"It just feels like I'm behind," she told me.

"Honey you're not, you practice a lot and it holds it off and it's okay believe me when I say that you will get it sometime and the later the better," I told her.

"I believe you," she said and gave me a hug. "I want to try out for basketball."

"Okay so I take it we are changing the subject?" I laughed.

"Yeah. All the girls are trying out, because we got a new coach and we all hated the last one," she told me.

"You know your dad is the coach," I told her.

"I know and I know it's going to be hard, but I just want to spend time with dad and do something he likes, plus it's nice to take a break from gymnastics."

"Okay well you can try out next year," I said knowing that her dad wouldn't be the coach if she were going to go to a different school.

"Okay," she said.

"Well it's late and you have school and gymnastics tomorrow," I told her.

"Tell me something I don't know," she laughed and climbed beneath the covers.

***********Summer going into Sophomore Year***************

"No, there is no possible way I'm going to that shitty private school, no," Savannah said to us.

"Vannah this school has gymnastics and can get you far. Do you want to gymnastics in college," Lucas asked her.

"Not if it makes me switch schools. Why can't I just stay and do practice at UNC. You both know and I know I will get a full ride there if I keep my grades up."

"But you can also go to a school that is in the top ten for gymnastics. You can get recognized easier by scouts." I tried telling her.

"No. I'm not leaving my friends," she tried defending.

"It's not your choice Savannah, it's ours." Lucas said sternly.

"That's bullshit," she screamed.

"Excuse me. You do not say that," I said.

"I worked my ass off this summer with Uncle Nathan and you, does that not count for something."

"You can try out at Saint Bens for gymnastics and for basketball," I said.

"So I'm going to be doing gymnastics there, at UNC, basketball there too, and on top of that all the AP classes you're probably going to put my ass through. There is no way in hell I'm going to a top ten school with shitty grades." She told us.

"Watch your mouth," Lucas said pointing at her.

"You know what fine send me to this stupid school and I guarantee you I will make it a living hell," she told us throwing the brochures on the floor and walked towards the front door.

"Savannah we are not finished," I said following.

"Your reputation as having a top ranking gymnast is fine, your reputation as having a daughter isn't," she said and slammed the door.

"Dad," Reese said coming into the kitchen.

"Hey bud," Lucas said and I felt something warm and looked down to see that my water broke.

"Mom what did you do," Reese said as Lucas set him down and I laughed.

"She's having your baby sister bud," Lucas said.

"Reese go up to our room and grab the bag on the floor for the hospital while I get your mom in the car." Lucas told him and he raced upstairs. We walked to the car and Reese handed us the bag as Lucas locked the door and brought Reese next door to his brothers.

"Ready?" Lucas said climbing in the car and drove to the hospital.

"Call Haley and tell her that Savannah needs to be here to name the baby," he said.

"They're coming in a little bit once they get a babysitter for the kids," he told me as they wheeled me to the hospital room.

"Hello Scotts, are you ready for this?" Our doctor asked once we got into the room. He put on gloves and grabbed the ultrasound. "How you doing?"

"I'm okay for right now," I told him holding onto Lucas' hand. He pulled my shirt up and placed it on the baby. I looked at the screen and saw our baby girl.

"Everything looks good," he told us and Lucas kissed my head. "Something nice to hear since the last two huh?"

"Very," I told him relieved.

"I'll be back in a little while," he told us.

"If Savannah is in the waiting room, can you let her in here?" I asked him.

"Of course," he said taking off the gloves and vanishing into the hall. Several hours later and finally ready to push I held Savannah's hand along with Lucas on my other side as our beautiful baby girl came into the world. She was placed in my hands once Lucas cut the umbilical cord and she was wrapped into a pink blanket. I smiled as I cradled her in my arms. Lucas put his hand on her head and kissed her softly.

"Welcome to the world Tenley Anna Scott," Savannah said to her baby sister.

"Yes welcome to the world Tenley," Lucas said and I looked at Savannah. I'm sorry she mouthed and I said the same to her. I handed Tenley to Lucas who took her in his arms just like he did with Reese when he was little. I lay back just watching Lucas cradled Tenley. Savannah went over and looked at her as Lucas wrapped his arm around Savannah kissing her head. I love you, I mouthed to Lucas who winked and mouthed it back.

"Let me go get Reese," Lucas said handing the baby to Savannah.

"She is so small," Savannah said.

"Just like you were," I said. Lucas came in with Reese and Vannah handed Reese the baby.

"This is Tenley," she told him as Lucas helped him hold her.

"She's as big as my arm," he said and I laughed closing my eyes trying to rest.

"Reese you need to keep the TV muted, your sister is sleeping," I said grabbing the remote and pushing mute.

"Mom, come on I need to hear the TV to play," he whined.

"Reese why don't you invite Mason over or Jamie to play in the pool? We just got that new slide and you haven't used it yet," I said.

"You installed it?" he said jumping up.

"Yes, the person finished it this morning," I told him as he grabbed his suit and ran to the bathroom. I saw him go out the front door guessing that he was getting his cousins from Nathan's house. Savannah came through the door a minute later sweating from her workout and practice with Nathan.

"Hey honey," I said from the kitchen quietly.

"Tenley sleeping?" She asked me coming into the kitchen and grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge.

"Yeah, she went down about an hour ago," I told her getting back to work.

"We have to go get your uniform for school tomorrow," I said to her.

"Can't I go to a public school?"

"Yes but this is a great school for gymnastics and I talked to your coach before I even made the decision with your dad about it and he said it would be a great opportunity for you," I told her.

"But it cost money, a lot of money and I'd rather have you guys spend it on something that we all love," she said. "Or that we need."

"Vannah we can afford it okay," I said as I heard Tenley crying.

"I'll get her," she said going upstairs. I got a bottle ready for her and handed it to Savannah when she came into the kitchen. I saw boys in the pool playing on the slide and took my work out on the deck to watch them. I saw the sliding glass door open and Lucas appeared in front of me with Tenley.

"I got it," he said.

"The teaching job?" I said.

"Yeah, you are now looking at the new Tree Hill High 9th and 10th grade English teacher," he said. I kissed him and congratulated him.

"You here that baby daddy finally got a job," I said to Tenley.

"Funny," Lucas laughed and handed her to me.

"Did a lot of girls show up to open gym?"

"Yeah, I think we will have a good team," he told me.

"Hey dad," Savannah said sitting on his lap.

"Hey Vannah," he said. "What do you want?"

"Can I go hang out with Spence?" she asked him. "Please. We're just going to get something to eat and then go to the drive-in." Lucas looked at me.

"With other people dad."

"Be home by midnight." He told her and she hugged him. She went in the house and came back with Ava and went into the pool with her.

"So what is going on with her and Spencer," he asked me.

"She practices' with him all the time Luke. She's a smart girl and Spence is a good guy."

"He's also a college student, a freshman for that matter," he said.

"So what. We were both having sex when we were freshman and I know for a fact that she is not, so don't worry about that."

"Are they dating?"

"I don't know Luke I haven't asked her and she hasn't told me," I said as Tenley started crying. "I need to go change her." I told him getting up and going into the house to the changing station upstairs in her room. I put Tenley in her chair on top of the table as I made supper. I saw Lucas playing with the boys in the pool, while Ava and Savannah played in the shallow end. I heard the doorbell ring and went to get it as I saw Spence standing on the other side.

"Hey Spence, come on in. Savannah is out by the pool. Did you bring your suit?" I asked him as he stepped inside.

"I did, thank you," he said. We walked in the kitchen and he saw Tenley on the table and stuck his hand out as she grabbed it. He went out by the pool hugging Savannah and grabbing Ava from her. I put water on the stove and started boiling it for pasta and did a load of laundry.

"Mom can I sleep over at Mason's house?" Reese yelled from the doorway.

"Ask your dad," I said back.

"He said to ask you," Reese said.

"That's fine then. Pack a bag," I told him coming to the kitchen with a load of laundry and set it next to the table where Tenley was.

"Thanks mom," he said and ran back into the pool. I saw Savannah doing some flips off of the diving board followed by Spence. She climbed on his back while Lucas held Ava. Everyone left our house about half an hour later and it was just Lucas, Tenley, and I. Tenley slept in her chair while Lucas and I ate supper and drank wine.

"So I'm taking Savannah and Reese school shopping tomorrow, can you watch Tenley?"

"I can't I have to go into school and go to meetings with Haley tomorrow," he said.

"Lucas you said you were going to watch her," I said.

"I know but I didn't expect to have to go to a meeting tomorrow," he said clearing the table. "Can't you take her shopping with you?"

"Yes, but I was trying to avoid that. We have to get clothes for both of them, get Savannah's uniform plus get them both school supplies," I said.

"Can you ask Brooke to watch her?"

"Don't you think Brooke already has enough to deal with already with 3 children?" I said.

"Fair enough. I'll ask Nathan to watch her for a few hours, plus he owes me," he said grabbing his cell phone off the counter and calling Nathan. I grabbed Tenley out of her chair and carried her to the crib. I sat on the bed, when Lucas came in and kissed me. He lay on top of me and kissed my neck.

"Luke, I have so much to do," I said to him.

"Come on we have the house to ourselves for the first time by ourselves since the baby was born and its been 6 months since you know," he smiled at me.

"I know, but Lucas I have to get the music cover done, and clean up the kitchen, plus all of the laundry that I have been putting off for weeks," I said.

"No, please," he asked kissing me again. I grabbed the back of his neck pulling him in closer to me. His hands started roaming and I unbuttoned his shirt. I heard the baby monitor as it roared with crying. Lucas groaned and put his head on the bed.

"The joys of having a baby, plus I'm not on the pill Luke and I don't think we have condoms, and I kind of don't want another baby, I think three is enough," I told him.

"I'll go get her," he said and left. He came back holding her as he placed her on the bed between us. I fixed her onesie and smoothed her blonde hair back.

"She has the bluest eyes like you," I said looking at her. Lucas blew on her belly, which made her smile.

"I'll get her a bottle," he said and headed down the stairs.

"Are you hungry?" I said in a high pitch voice which made her arms and legs move. "Tenley," I cooed as she smiled and moved again. I played with her for a little bit before Lucas came back with a bottle. I grabbed her and held her as I feed her until it was gone. Lucas grabbed the bib and burped her while I changed into one of his t-shirts.

"Really? My favorite shirt?" He laughed.

"I love this shirt," I said holding it up to my nose and smelling it.

"Well I love when you wear it," he said and rocked the baby back to sleep. He came back after he put Tenley back in her crib and crawled on top of me again.

"Lucas we don't have anything," I said through him kissing me.

"We have to," he said looking through the drawers. "You really need to get back on the pill."

"I'll go to the doctors on Monday once I drop the kids off at school." I told him and he held up a condom. I smiled and pulled him closer.

I heard the baby crying and looked at the clock to see it was 2:30 in the morning.

"It's your turn," Lucas groaned.

"It's always my turn," I said and got up to go to her room. I picked her up from the crib and made my way down the hall, checking to make sure Savannah was home. I saw her in her bed and closed the door quietly making my way downstairs to grab a bottle. I put it in the microwave for a few seconds before feeding her. I sat in the rocking chair outside looking at the pool while she ate. She didn't go to back to sleep for awhile so I stayed up until about 4:30 trying to get her to sleep by playing with her. I crawled back into bed and pulled the covers away from Lucas and feel back asleep.

"Mom," Savannah said from the doorway. I looked at the clock, which read 10:30 already.

"Yeah," I said getting up.

"Grayson is on the phone," she said as I grabbed it from her.

"Is Tenley sleeping?"

"No, she is downstairs with me playing," she told me.

"Thanks." I said grabbing the phone and talking to Grayson.

"These are stupid I look dumb," Savannah complained for the hundredth time today about her uniform.

"Honey everyone will look the same okay," I said trying to make her skirt longer.

"Stop. If you are going to make me wear this then it's going to be this length," she said shooing my hands away from her skirt.

"Fine," I said. "Go change and get two more of them and get at least 4 shirts," I told her.

"Can I get a sweater vest at least," she said.

"Yes, go. We still have to get school supplies and clothes, and all other kinds of things today," I told her as she went back in the dressing room. I went to the counter to wait in line with Reese.

"Mom when can we get clothes for me," he whined.

"Reese we are going right after this okay, I promise. I know it's boring here but you will get your turn," I said reaching the counter just as Savannah came up to the counter with her uniforms. If I had known that school uniforms were this expensive I might have rethought about sending her there. When we were finished unloading the car after shopping for school supplies and clothes, I went over to Nathan's house to get Tenley.

"How was she?" I asked him.

"Good, we just played and she slept a lot," he told me handing her to me.

"Hey baby girl," I said lifting her up and kissing her as I brought her down.

"Can you do me a favor?" Nathan asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Can you watch Jaime, Jace, and Ava, for a few hours. I have a meeting with an agent today and he just called," he said.

"Of course. Basketball?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Trying out some new stuff, a new agent actually but hoping that things will be looking good."

"That's awesome Nate, just send the kids over before you leave."

"Thanks. Haley should be back later. She has that meeting with the school today."

"Yeah Lucas is there too," I told him.

"Haley told me he got the job that's good," he said.

"Yeah. After spending money on all of Savannah's school uniforms I think she emptied our bank account."

"She seems to be doing better with that."

"You help a lot Nate. Thank you for helping her with basketball. Lucas has been busy with open gym and just doesn't seem to have time."

"Believe me, I love spending time with her. If she makes the team, which I have no doubt that she won't, if she ever plays Lucas' team there could be a problem."

"Great, don't tell him that," I said as I exited out the door walking back to the house as I grabbed the mail from the end of the driveway.

"Can I drive to school this morning?" Savannah asked me. Ever since she got her permit in May at the end of her freshman year.

"No, Tenley is in the car and this is the first day I'm leaving her at the daycare and I'm already stressed about it."

"Mom, if Tenley needs something the daycare is connected to the school," she told me.

"I know, but you can drive with Tenley in the car once you get more experienced," I told her.

"Fine," she said going upstairs to grab her bags.  
"Lucas would be taking Reese to school every morning and I would be taking Savannah since it was on the way to work."

"Let's go, we're going to be late," I told her as grabbed my bag from the table and the keys out of my purse. Savannah grabbed Tenley and we headed to the car. I locked the door and made sure Tenley was buckled in before we set off.

"Ok so you have tryouts for gymnastics today, I will be there at 5 right when it starts with Tenley."

"Ok," she said playing on her phone.

"Savannah," I said but she didn't look up. "Hey."

"What," she said setting her phone on her lap.

"Please don't get in any trouble on your first day, just give it a chance okay," I told her.

"Fine," she said as we pulled in the lot and she went one way while I went the other with Tenley. I entered the day care and saw about 12 kids in the room.

"Mrs. Scott," one of the day care ladies Gloria said.

"Hi Gloria," I smiled handing her Tenley's baby bag.

"This must be Tenley," she said.

"Yep it is," I said smiling and flattening her blonde hair that was standing straight up.

"She's beautiful," she told me.

"Thank you," I told her. "Okay well I should be getting on to work. Call me if you need anything otherwise my daughter Savannah is a sophomore at Saint Ben's so if you need something quick just go ahead and get her," I told Gloria.

"Sounds good," she said. I kissed Savannah and hugged her as I put her in Gloria's arms.

"bye baby girl," I said and walked out the room before Gloria saw me cry. I got to the car and let it flow for a few minutes before I drove to the high school. I knew Lucas had his 8:00 hour free and I went into his classroom.

"Peyton what's wrong?" he asked coming over and hugging me.

"I can't leave her there, Lucas. If she's not with me then I think about her and I just can't leave her." I told him.

"Peyton, honey it's okay. Every mother goes through this but she is in good hands. We looked at the day care and we talked with the school about and she's in good hands baby," he said.

"I know but I had the whole summer with her and now I just cant think about leaving her for 7 hours a day," I told him.

"Then just work part time," he said.

"Lucas with Savannah's school, basketball, gymnastics, and Reese's sports, along with all of the things Tenley will need, I can't working part time, we don't have financial stability for that," I told him.

"Yeah we do," he smiled.

"No you're a high school teacher and coach, which I am so proud of you for, but we both know that it doesn't make a lot of money."

"You forgot published author," he said.

"Lucas you published that book a long time ago," I said.

"And the new one comes out in less then 6 months," he said. I looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about," I asked.

"When I was in California I finished the book I had been working on and putting off for so many years," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me," I said smiling at him.

"I just got the phone call right before you walked in," he said.

"I'm so proud of you," I said pulling him into a kiss.

"Oh my god flashbacks of high school are just flooding through my head right now," Haley said. We both turned and smiled at her shaking our heads.

"I got to get to work," I told him, "We will talk later tonight." I kissed him and said goodbye to Haley before I went to my car and drove to work. Work got my mind off of Tenley and I kept it that way.

"There's someone here to see you," Grayson told me.

"I don't have a meeting," I told him looking at my schedule.

"It's a girl who wants to talk to you about recording a song," he said.

"Does she have a demo?" I asked him.

"No," he said.

"Well tell her to get a demo," I told him.

"I'm sorry I don't have a demo, I was just wondering if you have two minutes to hear a song, and if you don't like it I promise I will leave," said a tall skinny brunette standing at my door. She looked about 22 and was very pretty.

"2 minutes," I said standing up from my desk. I walked into the recording studio taking a seat in the glass room, where she was going to play. She took a seat and got her guitar out of the case.

"Don't tell me love is something you won't try again,

That's just not true.

But baby right now maybe what you needs a friend,

Well I'm here for you

I will be by your side,

If ever you fall deep in the dead of night,

Whenever you call.

And now I change my mind,

No I'll see you through,

And I won't give up,

No I won't give up,

I won't give up on you.

You meet someone who knows you from the inside out,

The way I do.

I've seen you walk a while you never looking down,

I believe in you.

I will be by your side,

If ever you fall deep in the dead of night,

Whenever you call.

And now I change my mind,

No I'll see you through,

And I won't give up,

No I won't give up,

I won't give up on you.

I will be by your side.

If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night.

And I won't give up,

No I won't give up,

I won't give up,

You can call it love,

I wont give up, on you."

I sat mesmerized by her voice and the talent she had put into her lyrics. She stopped playing setting the guitar down and turning to face me. I pushed the intercom button.

"Grayson."

"What's up," he said.

"Clear my schedule for tomorrow and set up an appointment for," I said forgetting her name. I turned to her and she said, "Alex."

"Alex," I told him.

"Mia has the studio tomorrow," he told me.

"Shit, okay what did we schedule Mia for," I asked him.

"The afternoon," he said.

"Can you do tomorrow morning at 8," I asked her.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'll set that up," Grayson said.

"I need you to sign some papers so why don't you come with me," I told her. We went to my office and she sat in the chair in front of my desk.

"What are all these saying," she asked grabbing the pen from my hand.

"It's just saying that no one can copyright your music other then us, you can't take your music and bring it somewhere else. This is contract Alex, this isn't a recording session. I want to publish your music for the world to hear. We're giving you a record deal, I'm giving you a record deal."

"Why?"

"Because you have something that no one else that has ever recorded her. You're song is amazing and I want to hear more," I told her honestly. "I see something in you that I saw in a girl named Mia a few years back."

"I don't have anything. I have no other music," she said worried now.

"Then you better start thinking of stuff to write about. Alex I'm giving you a chance here, because I believe in you and your music. But if you don't believe that you can do it, or that your dreams don't matter then don't sign." I said. "How old are you first?"

"I'm seventeen," she said. I took a seat back looking at her. She had looked older then I thought and I guess she looked more mature.

"I need your parents signature since you're not 18," I said to her.

"They died about a year ago. I'm the guardian of myself," she said.

"Okay, Grayson will have to do background check and make sure your story fits," I said. "Are you still in school?"

"Yeah at Tree Hill I'm a junior," she told me.

"Ok, well we will take it slow. Record your music slow and get you some gigs, I'm not saying you're going to get big right away, you might you might not, but if you put your heart and soul into this then you can go far Alex."

"Let's do it," she said and signed the contract after Grayson and I went over everything with her.

"I'm going to leave to go to Savannah's tryouts, you can leave whenever," I said to Grayson as I left. I picked Tenley up from the daycare before I headed to the gym. They had already started tryouts and Savannah was on the beam. Tenley was sleeping in her car seat and I set her down on the ground next to me. Savannah was doing really good and landed perfectly on the ground. I saw some of the girls whisper to each other pointing at her as she talked with the coach. The girls started laughing and I saw Savannah turn her head. She went to the floor and warmed up for awhile. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see her coach from UNC.

"How she doing?"

"Good she just got finished with beam, so moving on to floor," I said as he made his way out to the mat and she gave him a hug when he went up to her. He talked to her and she did a flip but fell and the girls started laughing again. The second time she did it she landed and her coach gave her a side hug. It must have been a new move, since I hadn't seen it before and her smile spread across her face when she landed it. Try outs lasted only another 15 minutes for her before she came over with all her school stuff. I gave her a hug and said, "You did great."

"thanks mom," she said and we headed home.

"How was your first day?"  
"It was okay. Girls are bitches but the guys are nice," she said and I laughed.

"Who were those 3 girls that you rolled your eyes at?" I asked her.

"Oh my god, I hate them already. They are just stuck up bitches and rule the gymnastics team. They said that I better watch my back during gymnastics," she told me.

"Why?"

"I don't know probably because I'm better then them, who knows. There parents pay for everything, they are richer then mostly everyone and they know it and like to show it off with their convertibles and Mercedes." She told me.

"Well don't let them get to you, you're way better then that," I said pulling into the driveway. I saw the lights in the kitchen on and Lucas' car in the driveway.

"Hopefully dad made supper, I'm starving," Savannah said as she got out of the car. I grabbed Tenley from the back seat along with my bag and headed for the house. Savannah left the door open and I went into the kitchen to see that Lucas had started dinner but turned off whatever he was cooking. I looked in the living room but found no and heard something drop upstairs.

"Savannah can you start dinner again it looks like your dad started it, but never finished. Also tell your brother to set the table," I said as she did what she was told. I went upstairs with Tenley and found Lucas in the bedroom sittingon the bed with his head in his hands.

"Hey," I said coming in. I looked up to see him with tears in his eyes. I set Tenley down in the crib that was in our room and sat next to Lucas.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"My mom was in an accident with Andy and Lily," he said.

"Are they okay?" I asked concerned. My heart stopped beating when he shook his head and pulled me into a hug.

"Andy and my mom died and Lily is in surgery right now," he said.

"Lucas baby I'm so sorry," I said holding him as the tears fell down my cheeks on to his shirt. We stayed like that for awhile.

"Where are they?" I asked him.

"They were in New York. I bought a plane ticket and my flight leaves in 5 hours. I'm going to get them back here so mom can be buried next to Keith and Andy and Lily is going to stay with us," he said.

"Okay, well I will take the day off tomorrow and arrange everything," I told him.

"I don't even remember the last time I saw my mom," he said.

"Luke," I said.

"No I'm her son and I haven't even seen her in a year," he told me.

"Honey, they were traveling and you got the college job and then came back here and we got pregnant it's not your fault," I tried to comfort him.

"I didn't get to say goodbye," he said.

"I know babe," I said as the baby started crying. "We'll figure it out Luke, we always do okay."

"I'm going to go for a walk," he said getting up.

"Lucas please don't shut me out," I said picking up Tenley who was crying at the top of her lungs. Lucas walked out the room and down the stairs as I followed with Tenley in my arms going to the kitchen to grab a bottle.

"Supper is ready," Savannah said but knew that Lucas left.

"Mom, what's going on?" Reese asked. I saw him at the table and sat down across from him.

"Savannah come sit down," I told her.

"What's going on?

"Guys there was an accident involving Grandma Karen and Grandpa Andy," I told them.

"They're alright, right?" Savannah said.

"No honey they're not. We don't have a lot of information but Grandma and Grandpa died tonight. Lily is in surgery right now," I told them.

"Well where are they aren't we going to go to them," Savannah asked.

"No. Dad is flying to New York tonight to bring them back once everything is figured out," I said as I saw tears fall down both children's faces. I held my arms out for Reese who climbed on my lap.

"Why aren't we going?" Savannah asked madly.

"Savannah, you have school and it's too expensive right now," I said.

"Mom, grandma and grandpa are gone and we can't even go to see them. We haven't seem them in like a year, because they were traveling or some how we were too busy?"

"Savannah you can be mad at me for that okay. I wanted to see them too but it never worked out that way and I'm sorry for that," I tried telling her and tears fell down my face.

"How could they be gone," she said and fell on the floor crying with her hands in her face. I sat on the floor with Reese hugging her when I saw the door open and Lucas appear. Reese got up running to him and Lucas caught him in his arms and held onto him tight.

"It's okay buddy," he said rubbing his back. Lucas came into the kitchen and sat on the floor next to Savannah and me as we all cried and hugged each other. I knew the kids were too sad to go to school the next day so I knew I would be calling into work saying I couldn't make it, but that could be dealt with later. Once everyone seemed okay Lucas and I went to our room and he held me on the bed as we both cried before he had to go.

"I'm sorry Lucas if I could take the pain you feel away, I would in a heartbeat." I told him.

"You already are by being here," he said kissing me on the head.

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Lily just woke up from surgery so that's good. She isn't talking to anyone though so, I need to get there soon. I'm going to try and fly everyone back here," he said.

"I'll get everything prepared okay. Just worry about bringing them home and Lily," I said.

"I love you so much," he said hugging me tightly and I kissed him on the lips. He wiped the tears away from my eyes and closed his eyes as I leaned my head against him.

"I need to go," he said and I nodded. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I have Haley and Brooke and everyone else here. Just bring them home. This is where they need to be."

"I promise," he said and we got up so he could leave. He hugged the kids goodbye and kissed Tenley before he left. As he pulled out the driveway, Spence's car pulled in and I knew Savannah had told him.

"I hope it's okay that I'm here," he said coming in.

"Savannah needs it right now Spence, so yes that's fine," I told him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," he said.

"Thank you. Savannah is in her room," I told him. "Can you tell her to watch her brother and sister? I need to go next door to talk to Haley," I asked him as Tenley started crying.

"Go. I'll get her," he said going up the stairs.

"Thank you," I said shutting the door as I walked to Haley's house and knocked on the door.

Haley opened the door and tears started flowing.

"What happened?" she asked pulling me into a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

"We are all gathered here today, to say goodbye to Karen and Andy. But this does not mean an end, it's just the end of a chapter. Their life, that was filled with love by not only their children, Lucas and Lily, but also by this whole community," the priest said as I grabbed on to Lucas' arm and held on tight. "Karen and Andy traveled the world, and saw many things. But it wasn't where they were that mattered; it was the lives they touched. Each and every single person here today is here because of something that these two people had done. And as we prepare to say goodbye one last time, I ask you to recall a moment that you may have shared with both or one of these two people," he said. I closed my eyes and the memory that I loved of Karen came back into my mind.

"But what happens if I die," I asked her.

"Every mother ask that Peyton. I asked myself that when Lucas was first born," she told me as I sat in her living room holding Savannah.

"But Dan knew you were pregnant. Lucas doesn't know. Karen if I die tomorrow, who is going to take care of Savannah. Who is going to tell her who her father is or all the girl stuff the mother is supposed? I'm scared of not living up to the way you raised Lucas, and the man that he became and I'm more scared that I'm going to fail." I said crying.

"Peyton, you're not a failure and you will never be," she said and hugged me. "You are doing a great job with Savannah and if something happens to her I'm here for you and so is your dad, but so is Lucas. Remember that," she told me.

"What would I do without you. I couldn't imagine losing you," I said to her as she wiped the tears away.

"I'm not going anywhere for awhile and if I do you and my granddaughter will be just fine. I know that you will find your way with Lucas, Peyton. Everyone knows that it has always been you too. Just promise one thing," she said.

"What?"

"Take care of him like you always did in high school. You were there for him no matter what and he needs someone like you," she told me.

"He has you though," I told her.

"I mean when he doesn't," she said.

"I promise," I told her.

"Remember the moments that you shared with Karen and Andy, the memories will be there always, and they will be in our hearts forever. Just because they are not here standing next to us, doesn't mean that they aren't here. You have all been touched by these two people and now let us put them rest in this resting place." The priest said these as words and closed the bible he held. Lucas, Lily, Reese, Savannah, Spence, and I stood there as everyone else started drifting to his or her cars. Lucas kissed my head and let go of my arm as he held onto Lily. I grabbed Reese's' hand and we walked to the car as Savannah and Spence followed us.

"Can I ride with Spence," Savannah asked.

"That's fine. Please just drive to the house right away okay?" I told her.

"We'll drive right there, I promise Mrs. Scott," Spence said as Savannah wrapped her arms around him. I waited for Lucas and Lily with Reese by the car as Lily walked over and grabbed Reese.

"He doesn't want to come," Lily said.

"I'll try to get him," I said as I walked over to him. I grabbed his hand and he threw his arm around me. We stood there for a while staring at the coffins and I looked over to see Reese talking to Lily. She had been doing okay with everything. The first few days were hard for all of us. We sat and talked and tried to laugh or smile but sometimes it hurt too much to do so. Lucas was taking it the hardest and I couldn't get through to him like I had hoped to. I think it was just going to take time and I was giving him some space.

"We should probably go, everyone is going back to the house Luke," I told him.

"I know," he said and I looked at him. He kissed me on the lips and we headed to the car. Lily and Reese got in the back as Lucas drove home.

"Hey dad," Reese said.

"Yeah buddy?" Lucas asked.

"Is grandma and grandpa in heaven now?" Reese said.

"Yeah Reese they are, and they're looking down at us every second of every day, so if you do anything naughty grandma will tell me," Lucas joked.

"No she won't," he said.

"I have a feeling she will," he said as I grabbed his hand. We pulled up to the house and saw Brooke, Julian, and our immediate families cars. We had catered food in to just have a nice dinner and just have family surrounding us. Everyone ate and we talked about all the stories about Karen and Andy. Afterwards we all got in the pool and hot tub to just relax with everyone. Tenley was sitting in the pool with Lucas who was talking to Nathan. I noticed Lily wasn't outside and I headed inside to her room. I knocked on the door and entered. I saw her sitting on the bed with her phone.

"Hey," I said from the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she said setting the phone on her table and I took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Don't want to swim?"

"I don't have a bathing suit. I didn't pack it," she told me.

"Lily I know how you feel. I lost my mom a long time ago, but I;m here for you always."

"I know. Everything just has changed so fast. You know I just left all my friends and everything I knew to come to a place I don't know," she said.

"I know. Lily please know that I'm trying my hardest. I know that this isn't your home, but I want you to make it your home know. Because we love you and you can ask for anything you need. Don't be afraid okay?"

"Thanks Peyton. You've made this change so much easier. I'm really thankful for that." She told me and gave me a hug. A tear slid down my face and I wiped it before she could see it.

"Well I know Savannah has a buncn of new suits do let me go grab a few. You guys are probably the same size," I told her.

"thanks Peyton," she said.

"I'll be right back," I told her as I headed upstairs and into Savannah's room. I turned on the light and went to her dresser. Opening the drawer where I knew she kept her suits, I picked out a few and grabbed the ones that were new. As I pulled them out I noticed something at the bottom of the drawer and moved some things around to find a pack of condoms. I held them for a second before I heard the sliding glass door open downstairs and quickly put them back shutting the drawer and lights off as I went downstairs. I handed them to Lily and went back outside where everyone was in the pool playing with each other. Brooke and I put the babies in the cribs we had and went back downstairs with the baby monitors and back out to the pool.

"You doing okay?" Brooke asked as we grabbed drinks for everyone.

"The best I can," I said smiling. I handed one to Lucas and sat on his lap in the pool. I kissed him and he whispered, "Thank you." I smiled kissing him again before I pulled Reese under the water. I was washing my face in the bathroom when Lucas came in and wrapped his arms around me.

"How you doing," I asked him grabbing the towel t pat my face dry.

"You make life so much easier you know that," he said.

"You do too, Luke," I told him and sat on the counter.

"No I mean you have been so strong and so patient with me and with Lily. You're so kind and I don't know if I could have buried them without you. It has been such a change for Lily and you have been there every step of the way," he told me.

"That's what I promised Luke when I said I do. Through thick and thin right," I said holding my hand on his face.

"Right," he said and kissed me.

I was driving in the car with Lily, since we needed to get clothes and other things for her, since she left a lot of stuff back at the apartment she lived in, in New York.

"So Lucas and I were talking and we want you to choose where you want to go to school. You can go to Tree Hill or you can go to St. Ben's with Savannah." I told her.

"I have choice?"

"Yes. We'd like you to go with Savannah but it's up to you," I said to her.

"I'd love to go to St. Ben's. I just know how much it is and didn't want to put the burden on you guys." She told me.

"Lily you're not a burden. Even though you're my niece, you've always been like a daughter to me."

"Thank you," she said.

"Besides I already enrolled you so you kind of don't have a choice," I told her as she laughed. We got home a coupe hours later with bags upon bags of things for her and she unloaded them in her room. I promised we would paint her room next weekend so she felt more like home. I headed upstairs to Tenley's room when I passed Savannah's. She was sitting on the floor painting her toenails and said "Hi."

"I need to talk to you," I told her as I sat next to her on the floor after I closed the door. "I was looking for a swimsuit for Lily and I found something in your drawer, you care to share?"

I asked as she looked at me embarrassed. "I'm glad that you're trying to be safe Savannah, but I want to let you know that sex isn't all that it's cracked up to be," I told her.

"Okay," she said and went back to painting her toenails.

"I'm serious Savannah."

"Me too mom," she said annoyed and I took it as my queue to leave. I shut her door as I left. I checked on Tenley who was sleeping and went back downstairs to start supper. Lily came into the kitchen helping me set the table and get everyone rounded up. Savannah was on her phone at the table, something I hated.

"Savannah, phone away," I told her as she kept on texting.

"Savannah," Lucas said as Savannah rolled her eyes and put it away. After cleaning up and making sure the doors were locked, I flipped the lights off and noticed Lily's light on in her room. I knocked and opened the door slowly.

"Hey do you need anything?" I asked her.

"No I'm just about to go to bed," she said.

"I'll order a desk and bigger bed for you in the morning. Anything special," I asked her.

"You don't have to, I'm fine," she said stuffing her clothes in the dresser drawers.

"And maybe a new dresser," I said laughing as she smiled.

"If you need anything just come upstairs," I told her and she nodded. "You staying here Jersey?" I asked the dog who was making himself comfortable on the bed and didn't move.

"He's fine here, keeps me company," she said and I closed the door. I made sure that Reese was in bed, which he was and headed up the stairs to our room. Lucas was sitting at the desk looking at his computer when I walked in. I changed into shorts and a tank top and sat on the bed.

"So this book of yours that got published," I said remembering what he had told me the day the accident happened.

"I'm just reading over the contract," he said and I heard the printer start printing something.

"Any book tours?"

"Nope I told them I couldn't and they agreed. They dropped the price a little but it's okay. I think that the book will sell with all the advertisement they are doing." He told me picking up the papers that were printed and came and sat on the bed, turning the light next to the bed and I shut mine off.

"I was thinking of getting Lily a car," he said. "She has her license plus, since Savannah and Tenley are both going to the school, she could just drive them and that way you can take Reese to school, instead of having me drop him off extra early so I can get to work," he said to me. It was a good idea, I just didn't want the kids thinking that Lily was getting all this stuff, just because her mom died. I knew that the kids would understand, but I still didn't want them to question our spending on her.

"Well, why don't you take a look at some cars this week and we can decide on what is for the best," I told him and shut my eyes. For once I got a good nights rest. This weekend had been so exhausting that once my head hit the pillow I was asleep and not until the alarm went off that I had woken up. I hit the alarm and set it for 30 more minutes so Lucas could get another half an hour to sleep while I got the kids ready. As soon as I got up I heard Tenley start crying and went into her room. I changed her diaper and went downstairs to get her a bottle. I put it in the microwave for 20 seconds and woke up both Lily and Savannah for school. I put the bottle in Tenley's mouth as she sucked and I got bowls and cut some fruit, setting out yogurt and cereal for everyone at the table. I got Reese up and he took awhile to wake up. I was in the kitchen packing a bag for Tenley when Lucas came in and switched places with me. I handed him his baby girl who he kissed first and then kissed me. I took a quick shower getting ready for the day and finally was ready 40 minutes later just in time for Lucas to hand me Tenley back and started out the door. "Reese hurry up you still have to eat," I said in his room and he came to the table and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Nathan was taking Reese to school and as soon as Reese was done Nathan came in and grabbed him to go.

"Thanks Nate," I said to him.

"It's not a problem," he said as Reese ran to his room to grab his backpack.

"How did the meeting go with the new agent?"

"Amazing. I have tryouts tomorrow, but don't tell anyone please. I don't want them to know and then I don't make it," he said.

"I wont, but you will do fine," I said as I finished packing Tenley's bag. I got the girls in the car and we drove to the school. Lily came with me to drop off Tenley and I walked her into the school and into the office to get her situated with everything. It took only about an hour before I went to work and called Alex to come in to the studio.

"I'm so sorry about this past week," I told her.

"Believe me it is not a problem," she told me.

"Okay so I heard over your album that you have recorded so far, and I'm impressed so I booked you a gig here at Tric. You'll be opening this upcoming weekend for a band," I said to her.

"Really?" She said.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"What band?" She asked excitedly.

"The Band Perry," I told her.

"I'm opening for The Band Perry?" She said.

"Yes," I laughed.

"I'm not good enough," she said.

"Alex you are good enough, you just have to believe that you are." I told her. "Let's go in the studio today and record."

"Okay," she said. We spent most of the day recording and I sent Grayson to buy the items I bought and had them set it up in the house while I went to pick up the girls at school. I dropped Savannah off at the UNC gym and took Lily and Tenley home with me.

"Peyton," Lily said.

"Yes," I replied back as I turned on the street to our home.

"I was wondering if I could get a job at Tric?"

"Oh wow, well I can see what I can do, I probably could find you something to do," I told her.

"That would be great," she said.

"Okay well let me talk it over with Lucas and I will see what I can find for you," I told her. She thanked me as we pulled into the driveway and I saw a car I didn't recognize in the driveway. I had a feeling that the car was now Lily's and Lucas forgot to talk to me about it before he had bought it. We walked into the house and we sat at the table where Lucas had prepared dinner. During it he handed Lily the car keys and she thanked him and me also for the new furniture in her room.  
"I thought we were going to talk about the car?" I asked him as he handed me the dishes.

"It was a great deal Peyton," he told me.

"Lucas that defeats the purpose of even asking me about buying things then," I said.

"Peyton, when I said a great deal I meant I bought two cars. So when Savannah turns 16 she will get a car that I have a great deal off of. I wouldn't be able to come in tomorrow to get the same deal," he told me.

"You could of at least called me and talked it over with me," I said.

"I can't deal with this right now Peyton," he said slamming the plate he was holding down into the sink in which it shattered. I put my arm on Lucas' shoulder and he stepped away.

"Stop," he yelled and I heard Tenley screaming upstairs as he walked away from me. I heard the front door slam shut and Tenley was crying at the top of her lungs.  
"Do you want me to get her?" Lily asked from her bedroom.

"No I'll do it," I told her frustrated and cleaned up the plate that was broken quickly so I could grab a bottle and feed Tenley upstairs. The front door opened and Savannah walked through and came into the kitchen as I headed up to Tenley's room. I walked in and picked her up but she was still crying and wouldn't take the bottle.

"It's okay Tenley," I whispered trying to calm her down. But I knew and she knew, that the only person who could calm her down just slammed the door and left.

"Savannah, I don't care what you do your job is to get open, so get open," the basketball coach yelled.

"Well I'm running the play and no is doing what they are supposed to how am I supposed to get open?" She replied back to him. I was by the doors watching her and Lily practice. It was nice to see that Gymnastics for school was over for the school year and she only had UNC practice onn Tuesday and Thursdays until April where practice went five times a week. Her attitude had defiantly changed since she was done with gymnastics for school. She had more time on her hands and it seemed to get her in more trouble. Mostly with boys and girls at school who Lily said were a bad group. We got a call from school a few weeks ago since she was falling behind. Mostly due to the fact she was seeing Spence a lot, but also due to hanging out with the basketball team, and I'm not talking about the girls team. Lily on the other hand was doing really well, she met a boy named Mehki and they seem to be inseparable since. He was also on the basketball team for the boys and so they practiced out in our backyard almost everyday. I really like Mehki and he was really good and understanding with everything that had been going on. I watched them outside the window as I cooked supper for everyone. Lily had made a shot and threw her hands up in the air as she rubbed it in his face. He shook his head and ran to pick but she was to quick for him and he had to chase her before they both ended up on the ground. Reese came in the kitchen and jumped on the counter.

"Hey mom," he asked.

"Reese I tell you everyday that counters especially in the kitchen are not I repeat are not for your butt," I said and he laughed. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could join the traveling basketball team at school," he asked.

"What did your dad say," I asked him.

"He was okay with it, but he wanted me to ask you." He told me and I replied, "Whatever your dad thinks is best then I agree with it."

"That's new," Lucas said coming in with Tenley. "Has she been warm all day?"

"Yeah I noticed that too when I dropped her off. Gloria said something also," I told him. "I think I'll make an appointment with the doctor in the morning if she doesn't feel cooler." I told him.

"Well make sure the doctor checks out the rash on her back too," he said and I looked up from the oven.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"He unbuttoned her onesie and showed me the forming rash on her back.

"What is that," I asked him as she started crying and I buttoned it back up.

"I don't know, maybe you should just take her anyways," he said.

"I think I will," I told him.

"Reese go get Lily and Mehki, along with your sister," I told him.

"She isn't here," he said jumping off the counter and heading outside.

"What do you mean she isn't here?" I asked him.

"I went to ask her if I could borrow her markers but she wasn't in her room or in the basement," he told us and ran outside. Lucas handed me Tenley and went upstairs calling Savannah's name. I saw Reese jump on Mehki's back and he picked him up and ran to the pool where he pretended to throw him in. I held onto Tenley and noticed that her fingers were curling and I tried straightening them but it seemed her joints were just messed up or out of place.

"She isn't in her room," he said as the others came in. Lucas at first didn't like Mehki, due to the fact that his little sister was dating someone, but Lucas got to know Mehki and really enjoyed his company. Mostly they talked about basketball and colleges. Mehki was a Senior and Lily a junior. Mehki had gotten scholarships to play at top rank schools and Mehki always asked for Lucas' advice on that sort of things. Afte dinner and when the kids were done with homework. I cleaned up the kitchen. Savannah still wasn't home and I went in her room to check the drawers in which the condoms were found. When I looked there again the box was opened and only 1 remained. God damn it Savannah I said in my head. I shut the light off and grabbed Tenley and brought her to my room where Lucas was laying on the bed.

"Look," I said lying our little girl on the bed. I pointed at her hands and noticed her toes were also curled. "Lucas what is that?"

"I don't know," he said trying to straighten them out but couldn't.

"Is this normal?" I asked almost freaking out.

"No but have the doctor look at it ok," he said. "And call me when you know." He told me as we heard the front door open.

"I'll be right back," Lucas said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Where the hell have you been," Lucas said.

"Out," Savannah said.

"With who," Lucas asked.

"None of your business," she said and I closed my eyes. Not the right answer.

"Excuse me," Lucas said and I could hear the anger in his voice. "You're my daughter and it is my business. You ask if you want to go out, you don't just sneak out with out asking."

"I didn't sneak out, I used the front door," she said. Wrong answer again.

"Your ass is grounded," he yelled.

"Whatever," she said. I got up out of the room putting Tenley in the crib and appeared in the stairwell.

"You do not talk to your father that way," I said to her.

"What you're going to be the responsible parent now? You didn't even tell him you had me. Shows how responsible you are," she snickered.

"Your fathers right your grounded. You go to school and practice and then you come home. No more sneaking off with Spence doing who knows what in the middle of the night, or going to his college dorm, or anything. You're on house arrest until you can prove to be trusted again."

"That's bullshit, I haven't done anything," she yelled and threw her bag in her room.

"Really, do you even want to go that far Savannah. The thing I found in your drawers is pretty much almost gone? Are you even thinking about the choices you're making, or the consequences that come along with it?" I asked her calmly.

"Oh my god, serious, you're talking about trust and you go rummaging through my drawers? And yes I actually thought about my choices hence why I bought the condoms. I'm not fucking stupid," she screamed at the top of your lungs. I knew at that instant Tenley was going to start crying at the top of her lungs, which she did.

"Thank you Savannah, we had just gotten her down," Lucas said walking past her.

"Right because everything is my fault. Tenley cries it's my fault, Reese gets hurt it's my fault, or the glass broke it's my fault right?"

"When you yell yes it's your fault, if you're supposed to be watching your brother and you push him and he starts bleeding yes it's your fault, when you throw a glass and you don't expect it to break yes it's your fault. Think about your actions Savannah and maybe just maybe you can see why this stuff is your fault," I tried telling her.

"Oh because you're perfect right?"

"I never said I was," I told her leaning against the wall.

"Oh no you show it. You take Lily in and buy her a car, send her to a school where the expense empties your paycheck, buy her furniture and clothes. You're the savior after grandma dies because you have to be perfect for everyone right? Take Lily in," she started saying and I cut her off.

"This has nothing to do with Lily so do not bring her in this conversation," I yelled at her and Lucas shut the door.

"Why she is the reason that everything has gone down hill. All you care about is her," she said.

"That is not true and that is unfair and full out rude of you," I said. "Do you ever think about putting yourself in her shoes? How would you like if your mom died?"

"At this point I really wouldn't care," she said and I felt the sting of her words.

"Fine," I said as Lucas opened the door handing me Tenley and I went in before she could see me cry.

"How dare you. Get in your room," Lucas said to her. I wiped the tear away from my face before he came in the room. Tenley wouldn't stop crying and Lucas grabbed her from me as Savannah slammed her door shut making Tenley cry harder.

"I'll get her a bottle," I said. I went downstairs and checked to make sure Reese didn't wake up, also checking on Lily who was also sleeping in her bed. I grabbed the bottle and shut the lights off making sure that the alarm was on. I handed the bottle to Lucas and stepped outside. I saw Nathan playing out in the front and walked over to him. I caught the ball that bounced over to me and threw it at him.

"Anyone ever tell you that you throw like a girl," he joked.

"Every single day we dated," I laughed back.

"Can't sleep?" he asked shooting it and making it swish in the basket. I caught it throwing it back to him.

"No fighting with a teenager yet again," I said. He took the ball against his side. "How did your thing go today?"

"I think really well. Coaches for the Bobcats talked to me afterwards and were going to be in contact with my agent Clay, so things seem to be looking up."

"That's great Nate," I smiled.

"What's wrong Sawyer?"

"How old were we when you know?" I asked him.

"Sophomores I'm guessing. Savannah?"

"Yeah. And it's like I can't say anything because I did the same thing at her age," I told him.

"But you can. You're her mother and you're looking out for her. Plus we were stupid," he said in which I agreed with. "Believe me this is just a phase and you'll get through it."

"Thanks Nate. I should get back," I said and he threw me the ball, shooting and missing it I took it as my queue to say, "I know I shoot like a girl."

"I don't know Sawyer, I think a girl could actually make it," he said.

"Good Night Nathan."

"Night," he said laughing and got back to his game.

"I just don't know what it is Doctor. She hasn't been eating like she normally does and she's had a fever for 2 days now. Plus the rash on her back and her hands and feet I just don't know. Well not eating is normal when there is a fever, just because babies don't feel good. The rash I'm suspicious about plus her fingers and toes. Have you ever had her stand using your hands?"

"No," I said looking at my baby who was on the table.

"I'm going to run some tests," he said.

"Well what kind of test I asked him?"

"Just regular procedures. I've seen this before and it look's like Still's Disease. It's a typr of Arthritis found in children," he told.

"She's 7 months old how is that possible," I asked him.

"JRA is common in 6 month olds all the way to 16 year olds," he said.

"So what happens if it's Still's Disease?"

"Then we do medication, therapy, and hopefully reduce the joint pain. If we caught it early enough then it can possibly tend to be less severe." He said.

"Okay," I said as he told me to grab her and they ran the necessary tests. The results came back positive.

The first game of the season for Saint Ben's was tonight and Lucas and I both came to watch Lily and Savannah play. Both girls had made varsity during tryouts and from what I could tell from practices that there was a reason. Mehki came and sat next to us grabbing Tenley from my arms.

"First game tomorrow?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," he said holding Tenley.

"You ready?"

"I think so," he said. "I was also wondering if Lily could go out with me after the game. My friends having a post game party at their house."

"I think that would be okay," I said to him as Tenley smiled at Mehki. The game was intense and Savannah was point guard at the end of the 4th quarter.

"Blue down, blue down," she yelled the play out. As she passed to Lily, Savannah set a pick and rolled away taking the shot from the 3-point line once Lily passed the ball and made it. They were down by 3 when the other coach called a time out.

"The other teams going to run the clock down," Lucas said to me.

"Yeah but they're going to have someone fowl the person with the ball making them shoot." Mehki said.

"Yes they will," Lucas said. The whistle blew and the other team threw in the ball. Savannah went right up pushed the girl calling a fowl on her.

"God damn it Savannah," Lucas said under his breath as the referee talked to Savannah. "All she had to do was reach for the ball, not push her." She was ignoring her coach who was yelling at her while the girl missed both her shots. Saint Ben's called a time out and finally made in balled the ball. Savannah looked mad as she came up the court.

"Red Wing, she said holding up the number two with her fingers." She passed to one of her teammates as the clock dwindled down and the ball sailed across to Lily who was at the three-point line. She shot the ball just and made it just as the buzzer sounded. The team jumped up and cheered along with the crowd and went and hugged Lily. Savannah on the other hand was standing underneath the basketball hoop not cheering at all. Mehki gave Tenley to me and headed down the bleachers picking up Lily as she clung to him.

"She seems happy," I told Lucas.

"Well at least one of them does," Lucas said and I looked over at Savannah who was now making her way towards the team. I grabbed all of Tenley's things and made my way down on the court. I waited for Savannah and Lily to come out of the shower so we could go home.

"I'm going with Lily," Savannah said as both girls came out.

"Actually Luke I was wondering if I could go to Mehki's and work on homework," Lily asked.

"That's fine, be home by 10," he said and she ran out the door.

"Good game," I said to Savannah grabbing hold of her shoulder but she brushed me off.

"You know I'm disappointed in you for shoving that girl, when all you had to do was reach in and get the ball," Lucas said.

"Disappointment? What's new dad?" She said walking ahead of both of us.

"Savannah, what is with your attitude lately?" I tried desperately not to yell.

"I really don't want to argue right now," she told us and opened the door to the car and slammed it shut. I rolled my eyes and opened the opposite door to the car, putting Tenley in her car seat as we headed back to the house.

"I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be hell," I said to Lucas while I was finishing folding the clothes in our bedroom while he played with Tenley on the bed.

"Why?"

"Let's see it's Friday for starters and Savannah is grounded, well it's Friday and there's a big game after school against Tree Hill High School and Saint Ben's. You coach one team and our daughter and my niece play on the other." I told him. "And you're going be late for work." I said as he looked over at the clock.

"Well I'm ready for World War 3 if you are," he said kissing my head and leaving the room. Tenley's disease had gotten so much better. Her joints seem to be less swollen; actually you barely can tell if she ever had it. We had been given her shots, which the doctor showed us how to do and ever since she cried less and her fingers and toes had straightened out. She was back to being a happy baby, fortunately we had caught it earlier, but that didn't mean that it would go away it may be just less severe.

"Aunt Peyton," Lily called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming," I said grabbing Tenley along with Lily's clean clothes.

"What's up?" I asked her handing her the new fresh clean clothes along with her uniform.

"Thank you," she said grabbing it from me. "I was looking all over for that,"" she said.

"Well I'm glad you washed her and not mine," Savannah said coming down the stairs.

"Well if you would have put it in the laundry last night like Lily did it would have been washed," I said heading into the kitchen.

"Whatever," she said opening the fridge. Lily took that as her queue to leave and left Savannah and I in the kitchen alone.

"I really don't know what I did to you Savannah, but what is wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't really want to have this conversation with you right now, I am already late for school," she said.

"Fine. Tomorrow we're going to lunch then and it's just going to be us. I'm done fighting with you and arguing with you," I said frustrated and Tenley started crying.

"Great, I'm so excited," Savannah replied sarcastically.

"Reese come on buddy," I said and he came rushing out of his room.

"I don't want to go to school," he whined.

"I know bud, but its Friday and we're going to a basketball game, plus Mehki will be there and if you don't go to school you can't go to the game," I told him.

"Dad lets me go to games when I don't go to school," he said.

"Yeah, and that's why your dad no longer brings you to school and I make the decisions if you get to stay home. Let's go," I said and he groaned. Lily put the car seat in my car thankfully otherwise Reese wouldn't be going to class today.

"Bye bud. I will be picking you up after school okay?" I told him.

"Okay, bye mom," he said and got out of the car. "Do I really have to go?"

"Go," I said sternly and he shut the door . I smiled to myself as I pulled out and went back home. The day had gone by pretty fast and Reese, Tenley and I went to the gym to watch the game. Mehki sat by me in the Tree Hill gym.

"So what's it going to be like after the game?" He asked.

"Who knows. It depends on how the game turns out," I said looking at Savannah and Lily who were warming up on one side, while I watched Lucas coach his team on the other. The game was intense, both teams were neck and neck and the game was tied in the fourth 65 to 65.

"Press, press," Lucas yelled as Saint Ben's inbounded the ball. Lily gave the ball to Savannah who had to shuffle down to the court before the ball could have been stolen.

"Big Blue," she yelled loudly and passed the ball to Lily but the Ravens stole and headed for the basket.

"Lily what the hell, go for the ball," Savannah yelled at the end of the court.

"Well if you would actually pass decent I would have had it," she yelled back and she ran to catch up. Savannah ran into Lily once the Ravens scored.

"Press, press," Lucas yelled again. Lily once again inbounded to Savannah who brought the ball up the court.

"Circus," she yelled and passed the ball and the team made the shot. Again they were tied and only 10 seconds left on the clock. Lucas called a time out and both teams went on opposite sides.

"Lucas will have them drown the clock, but I have a feeling Savannah will foul." Mehki said.

"Great we don't need another repeat of Monday," I said. As the game started up again, Saint Ben's was pressing the Ravens and the referee called a foul on Savannah for reaching in.

"Are you kidding," she yelled at the referee. "What did I do?" Savannah yelled at him.

"Stop," Lily said grabbing Savannah's hand.

"What are you calling?" she asked following him.

"Savannah shut up," Lily yelled at her.

"Number 3 reaching in," the referee said to the bookkeeper.

"Are you fucking blind?" She said and walked away. He blew his whistle again and gave a technical foul on Savannah. I shook my head and her coach yelled for her to come over and sit her ass down on the bench. The Ravens brought their best shooter Cassie to the line to shoot the technical in which she made both, plus the girl Savannah fouled made her shot so Ravens were up by 3 and had the ball for the last 6 seconds. They pulled Savannah out of the game and Lily had stayed in. As the Ravens inbounded the ball and made a shot it missed, but Lily grabbed it throwing it in the air towards the basket but missed as the sound of the buzzer went off. The Ravens ran over to the bench as Lucas shook the Saint Ben's coach's' hand. Lily angrily pulled her jersey so it wasn't tucked in anymore.

"You're more than welcome to come over tonight, I have a feeling she is going to need it," I said to Mehki.

"Yeah, we'll probably go get ice cream," he laughed.

"Can I come?" Reese asked excitedly.

"Reese we'll go get some on the way home," I told him.

"No, it's alright if he comes. As long as it is okay with you," Mehki offered.

"Please mom," Reese asked.

"You don't want to go with dad or me?" I tried convincing him.

"No I want to go with Mehki and Lily," he said.

"Fine," I said as Mehki picked him up and threw him over my shoulder.

"Do you guys want anything?" He asked me.

"No that's okay. Thank you though," I said as I dug in my purse for money for them.

"Don't worry about it, you do enough for me," he said not taking the money I had in my hand. I made my way down the bleachers and tapped on Lucas' shoulder. He turned around and hugged me. I looked over at Savannah who was on the bench getting talked to or more yelled at by her coach. She walked away once he was done talking and headed into the locker room.

"I'll be back out in a few minutes," he said taking Tenley from me and went to the locker rooms with the girls. Cassie took Tenley out of Lucas' arms and carried her away. I saw Lily come out of the locker room and gave me a hug.

"You did great," I said.

"Thanks," she said and held onto Mehki.

"Savannah still in the locker room?" I asked Lily.

"No she said she was going to go with you guys. She told me that like 15 minutes ago," Lily told me. "I thought she would be out here by now."

"Great," I said reaching in my purse for my cell phone. I read a text message from her that read. "I'm sorry….I need time to think about some things by myself. I will be home later. I'm going to be alone don't worry. I don't want you to think I'm breaking your grounding rules, I just cant deal with dad and the stupid win on the car ride back home. I promise to be at home at a decent hour. I broke up with Spence so I'm not going to see him. I'm sorry for everything. We can talk about it more tomorrow during lunch." I felt like I shouldn't respond and I put my phone away in my purse.

"We're going to take off is that allright?" Lily asked me.

"That's fine honey, we will see you at home," I said as she gave me a hug and left the gym with Reese and Mehki. I sat on the empty bleachers waiting for Lucas and Tenley, in which they came out about 20 minutes later. The lights had turned off and I saw them enter the gym.

"Sorry it took so long," he said handing me Tenley. I noticed that she was changed into a Ravens cheerleader uniform.

"Really?" I laughed.

"I thought you would like it," he said and kissed me.

"I love it," I said to him. I showed Lucas the text Savannah had sent me and he pulled me in.  
"Where's Lily?" he asked me.

"Mehki took her and Reese out to get ice cream," I told him as we started walking to the car.

"I really like him," he said to me.

"I do too. He's a very great guy to her but also to our family," I said to Lucas. "Don't forget that I'm taking Savannah tomorrow out to lunch and talking."

"Is she coming home?"

"That is what she told me. Congrats on the game by the way," I said and grabbed his hand as we reached the parking lot. Once Tenley was put in the car seat and we started driving home, she was fast asleep. Lucas unlocked the door as I brought Tenley up to her room so she would sleep. I came downstairs as Lucas got off the phone with the pizza man.

"I'm starving," I said hugging him. He brought my mouth to his and held me tightly. I heard the front door open and Reese came in.

"Can we go swimming?" he asked excitedly.

"I think that is a great idea," Lucas said picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"I didn't bring my suit," Mehki said coming in with Lily.

"That's okay we can wait until everyone goes to bed" Lily said not knowing was in the room.

"Yeah I'm right here Lily," I said to her.

"Sorry," she said and Mehki started laughing.

"Mehki we have a bunch of new suits in the pool room. You can grab one," I said to him.

"Thanks," he said going down the hall.

"Are you going to come in?" She asked me.

"Maybe Lucas and I will go into the pool, later when everyone's sleeping," I joked with her.

"Okay that's so gross," she said.

"Lily if you," I tried saying.

"No don't worry, we are but I'm on the pill and he is extra careful," she said.

"Okay. Don't tell Lucas," I told her.

"Do you think I'm stupid," she said giving me a look.

"Well," I said and she got up and playfully hit me on the arm.

"I'm going to go change," she said. We were all in the pool and I went in the house to get some drinks for everyone. I looked at my phone and saw it was already almost 11. I hadn't gotten a text from Savannah yet, so I sent her one asking when she was coming home. I got no response and headed back to the pool. I looked at my family and realized that I was lucky to have such a great family. The only thing missing was Savannah. We had gotten so lost this year with her, and it felt like I was going to lose her forever.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey everyone thank you for coming tonight to this wonderful concert that my team and I have set up," I said into the microphone. "We hope you enjoy the performance tonight of The Band Perry," I said as everyone started screaming. "But before they come on please welcome to the stage local talent Alex Dupre'," I said as everyone started clapping and Alex came on the stage.

"You'll do great," I said putting my arm on her shoulder as I left the stage. Lily followed her on the stage hooking up her equipment and got off once she was finished. I went behind the bar where Lucas was helping the bartenders and grabbed a glass from him. I looked over at Savannah who was with some of her friends at a nearby couch.

"She seems to be doing better," Lucas said.

"I think she is. I think talking to her helped," I said looking over at her as she smiled at us. Lucas grabbed my side and kissed my head as he went to help a customer. I watched as Alex preformed and everyone clapped and roared as her songs were heard. After the concert Lily and I stayed back with the other workers so we could help clean up. I sent everyone home as I finished wiping down the bar.

"Well I think that was a successful night," she said to me taking a seat on the bar stool.

"Here," I said handing her a shot. "Don't tell your brother." I knew I shouldn't have offered it to her, but she had been acting strange lately. She was more quiet, more distant, and I didn't know why.

"I'm okay," she said pushing the shot back to me.

"Come on. I was once your age and believe me I think I got into more trouble then you did," I said to her pushing the hot back to her.

"I don't want it," she said and looked down.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked her and her head lifted up slowly. "I had three kids Lily, I know what the signs of pregnancy are. You've been in the bathroom longer every morning, you don't eat what you normally do, and you've been distant lately."

"I don't know what to do," she said as tears slid down. I went around the bar and held her in my arms.

"We used protection and I was on the pill and I just thought that everything would be okay," she told me.

"Have you told Mehki," I asked her. I didn't even know what to do. Lucas is going to be so mad and so disappointed in his sister and she didn't need that right now. She can't have more stress added on to this.

"No," she said and started crying. "Peyton he leaves for college in the summer and I don't even know where he wants to go and I'm just so scared right now," she told me and I hugged her tighter.

"Hey guys," I said walking into Reese's room where Lucas and Reese we in his room working on his homework.

"Hey," Lucas said as Reese was frustrated and threw his pencil on the ground.

"Reese," I said picking it up and knelt down on the floor next to his bed.  
"I don't understand why I have to do this, it's so dumb," he said grabbing the pencil from me and erasing what he had written.

"You have to do this bud, so you can play basketball on the weekends," Lucas told him.  
"But I don't need math to play basketball," he said and began adding the numbers again.  
"Well in this house you do," I told him.

"Can I move then," he asked us and Lucas smiled at me.

"No, I love you too much to let you go," I said kissing him on the cheek as I stood up.

"Gross," he said while Lucas laughed and continued to help Reese. Savannah was in the kitchen doing her homework and I sat down next to her.

"What you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Can I go over to David's?" She asked me.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Be back by midnight okay, you have to do your homework tomorrow," I told her.

"Okay thanks," she said as I heard the car honking outside, guessing that it was David. I saw Lily and Mehki on the basketball courts and decided to go talk to Haley about Lily since she knew first hand what to do. I opened the door to a quiet home.

"Hello?" I yelled.

"In the kitchen," Haley replied. Shutting the door I walked into the kitchen where Ava was in Haley's arms.

"Hey," I said to her taking a seat as she let Ava down and walked over to me. Picking her up I sat her on my lap as Haley finished cleaning.

"What brings you by?" She asked opening the fridge to put stuff away.

"Where is everyone?" I asked before I told her about Lily.

"They went to a movie. Ava isn't feeling too good so we decided to stay home."

"I need to ask you something and I need you to keep it between us, because I really have no idea what to do," I said as she took a bite out an apple.

"Okay?"

"When you got pregnant in high school, how did you handle it?" I asked her.

"Is Savannah pregnant?"

"No," I said. "Lily is."

"Wow. Lucas doesn't know I take it," she said leaning against the counter.

"No and I don't know what to do," I told her as Ava played with my hands.

"Well first off make sure she is pregnant before you tell Lucas. Second, tell Lucas." She said.

"I know that he is going to yell and be disappointed and Haley she doesn't need that right now," I said.

"You're right she doesn't, but he knows that Karen told him along with Lily that she didn't want them to get pregnant in high school because of everything that she went through. She knew the consequences of having sex, I did too, but I thought that it would never happen to me and it did. Understand that her life is going to be different, both Mehki's and Lily's. But I know that you and Lucas are going to support her no matter what happens, because obviously you love her." She said.

"How do we even tell Lucas?"

"Together maybe in public," she joked and I laughed.

"She's too young," Haley said.

"I know," I replied understanding that she was. Lily I expected to be the responsible one, which she was. Things happen and you can't go back and change it, especially this.

"Well just talk to Lucas with Lily. He will eventually understand," Haley said. We talked a little while longer and went back to the house. I heard Tenley crying and followed her crying into Reese's room. Lucas was still helping Reese while holding Tenley trying to calm her down.

"When is the last time you fed her?" I asked him grabbing her from him.

"Babe you fed her last," he told me.

"Mom I'm hungry too," Reese said.

"Okay, why don't we order some pizza honey. I bet Mehki and Lily are hungry," Lucas said.

"I want cheese," Reese smiled.

"Of course bud. Lucas will you call while I feed her," I said to him.

"Sure. We will finish this tomorrow bud," Lucas said helping Reese close up his homework and put it back in his backpack. Reese came up behind me and out the screen door where Lily and Mehki were playing ball. I gave Tenley a bottle as Lucas came in the kitchen. He came behind me resting his head on my shoulder as we looked at Tenley.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing," I said to him.

"I can tell babe," he said pulling away and stood in front of me.

"Lucas Tenley is tired okay. I need to feed her, put her to bed, get Reese in bed, make sure that Savannah gets home on time, and that Lily also," I said almost slipping.

"Lily also what?" He asked.

"Lily does the laundry I asked her to do before," I said as I walked to the sink and pushed the dishwasher to start.

"Peyton," he said.

"I'll be right back," I said going down the hall and up the stairs. I put Tenley in her crib and moved her hair off of her face.

"Should I start getting used to this?" Lily asked joining by my crib.

"I don't want this for you Lily," I said to her as she held Tenley's hand.

"I know and I'm sorry for disappointing you," she said.

"You didn't disappoint me Lily. I just don't want a child to ruin your life," I told her.

"It won't because I have you and Lucas, and everyone else in my life, that makes it worth living for. Since my mom died the reason I feel like I stay sane is because of you and Lucas and everyone that surrounds me. I'm scared but, this is the consequence of my actions and I know the baby wont be a nuisance and I'm going to love it no matter what." I wrapped my arm around her and she hugged me back.

"We need to tell Lucas," I said to her.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," she replied.

"And Mehki," I said.

"I know, I was planning on telling Lucas tonight and Mehki tomorrow," she said.

"Are you for sure pregnant?"

"Yeah I haven't had my period in almost 3 month," she told me.

"Okay," I said. "I was thinking of waiting to tell Lucas until Reese goes to bed and Mehki leaves," I suggested to her.

"I agree," she said as I watched Tenley close her eyes and nod off to sleep. "I'm scared."

"Don't be scared Lily everything will be fine. I'm going to be here for you always no matter what," I told her.

"Thanks Peyton," she said and gave me another hug as we left the room and headed downstairs. After we had pizza and Mehki left, as well as Reese falling asleep Lily came into the kitchen and stood by the doorway.  
"He's watching TV on the couch," she said.

"Okay," I said finishing up cleaning the kitchen. I dried my hands on the towel as I followed Lily into the living room. I sat next to Lucas as Lily took a seat on the table in front of the couch. I grabbed the remote and muted the TV.

"What's going on?" He asked me as I looked at Lily and he followed my eyes to her.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to promise not to get mad or upset or start yelling," Lily said listing off all the things I knew would happen.

"Okay," he said and I grabbed his hand.

"I didn't mean for this to happen and I know of everything that you have told me and everything that mom told us when I was growing up but also when you were," she said and I saw his eyes close.

"Get to the point Lily," he said upset and I knew at this point he knew.

"Please don't be mad," she said and started to cry and I held her hand as I held Lucas's as well. "I'm pregnant."

"God damn it Lily did mom not teach you anything," he said looking more then disappointed in her.

"I didn't plan for this okay. I did everything I was supposed to and Mehki did too. We never thought it would happen."

"But it did," he said getting up and removing his hand forcefully from mine.

"I'm sorry," she said and I joined her on the table.

"Lucas we can't do anything about it, okay it happened and now we have to deal with it. We can be disappointed or mad but it's not going to take away the baby from her," I explained to him.

"That's great Peyton. What do you want me to say congradulations you're a junior and pregnant. I'm glad you thought about your future," he said angrily and left the room. Lily started crying harder and I comforted her.

"Hey it's going to be all right okay?" I said.

"How can it be?"

"I will talk to him. You need to get some rest okay. It has been a long day and you need rest," I told her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Hey I was 19 when I got pregnant okay, he knows that. But he just doesn't want your life to be the same as your moms. Even though she made it through it was hard for her. She didn't have Dan and she had Keith but there was bills still to be paid and college to go to. Lily you are going to be fine okay, I'm here for you through thick and thin," I said to her.

"You sound like we're a married couple," she said and I laughed.  
"You're like a daughter to me," I said.

"Thanks Peyton," she said giving me another hug and headed off to her room. I noticed Lucas outside with Jersey and made my way out there.

"How long have you known?" he asked me.

"Just after Tric last night," I said to him.

"And you didn't think to tell me," he asked giving me an evil look.

"Lucas it wasn't my job to tell you, it was hers. She is going through a hard time right now and we both need to be there for her. She used all the precautions Luke, she was just one of those 1% who somehow get pregnant."

"You knew she was on birth control and having sex?" He asked me defensively.

"Are you really asking me that right now. We were both younger then her when we first had sex and you had that pregnancy scare with Brooke, so how can you treat her like that, when you were in the exact same boat as her years ago," I said to him.  
"yeah and Brooke didn't turn out pregnant," he said walking down the stairs.

"I don't want to fight with you," I said following.

"Then don't. Do us both a favor and leave."

"She was going to do it anyways whether we liked it or not. I was being the protective mom and aunt to make sure she was using protection," I said.

"Yeah and looked how that turned out." He said.

"What about Savannah then. We were stupid got pregnant and look where we are now with her. We didn't plan her or think about using protection. God damn it Lucas," I said frustrated.

"You were stupid and got pregnant and didn't even tell me about, so don't bring that shit up we already have enough to deal with, with her being pregnant, let's not bring up the past and your mistakes about hiding my on child from me," he said angrly and I was taken aback. A tear slipped from my eye and I wiped it away quickly.

"Don't bother coming to bed tonight and you know what don't bother staying in this house tonight, I don't want you here," I said and went up the stairs to the sliding glass door.

"Peyton I didn't mean it I'm sorry," he said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah me too for having Savannah," I said and Jersey followed me into the house and I shut it and locked him out. I walked to the front door just as Savannah was getting inside.

"Hey," she said shutting the door and locking it. I looked at the clock in the living room and saw that it was only 11:30.

"You're home early," I said to her.

"We went to an earlier movie," she said and I hugged her.

"I love you, you know that," I told her.

"I know mom. I love you too," she said laughing at me.

"Want to watch a movie and eat some Chinese, we haven't done that in a while?" I asked her.

"You sure you have time?" She asked me.

"I always have time for you Savannah."

"Okay, let me change. Order the usual?" She asked me.  
"Wouldn't have it any other way," I said kissing her head as she ran up the stairs. I made sure the door was locked and I saw Lucas pull his car out of the driveway. I shut the front porch lights off and headed upstairs to my room.

"Peyton it's been 2 weeks, can I please come home?" Lucas asked on the phone.

"Lucas I am at work right now and I'm not having this conversation over the phone," I told him.

"Fine, deal with me face to face," he said walking into my office and locking the door behind him.

"I have so much work to do I can't deal with you right now," I told him.

"You can't or you won't?" He asked and I looked at him. I haven't seen him in a few days. He came by the house to grab the kids for a few days as we still needed time apart.

"Both," I said.

"Fine just listen then. I'm sorry. I was angry, upset and disappointed not only in Lily but in myself for making sure that she didn't have the same life my mom did, and you," he said. "I miss you. I couldn't imagine another day without waking up to your face and your body and watching all our kids grow up, it's been so hard for me not having you and them in my life everyday Peyton. I didn't mean those words and f I could go back and take those words away I would," he said and came over knelling as he held my hands. "Please don't push me away, I've realized that I can't live without, I miss us."  
"I miss you too Lucas. I have to go to California though this week, so I need you to watch the kids at the house," I said as I leant down and he kissed me like nothing had ever happened between us.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I am too," I told him as he stood up and he pulled me into a hug. "I love you."

"I missed hearing you say that," he told me. "I love you too. When do you leave."

"In a couple of hours," I said as I pointed to my bags.

"No Reese you cannot play with the lawn mower. Yes I do consider everything that has a switch and can do damage a power tool. Where is your father?" I asked as I opened the doors to Red Bedroom Records and headed into my office.

"He's outside somewhere," Reese said to me.

"Reese do not play with anything other then what is yours can you please go find your father," I asked him.

"Peyton, wait," I heard familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see Mia.

"Hey, how's everything going?" I asked giving her a hug with one arm.

"Is that Mia?" Reese asked me.

"Yes go fine your father," I said back.

"Fine," I heard a muffled voice.

"It's good, could you help me with something really quick?" She asked quickly.

"Yeah sure just let me set my stuff down in the office," I said to her.

"No," she said faster then I got out what I was saying before. I looked at her wide eyed and she said. "It's really urgent."

"Just let me put my stuff in the office."

"No you can't," she said.

"Mia what's going on?"

"I," she tried saying. "Puked in your office last night," she said questionably. I turned around and opened my door flicking on the lights and saw a man seating in one of my chairs.

"Hello Peyton," the man I knew stood up facing me. "It's been a long time." Mia whispered, "glad you wanted to set things down know?"

"Almost 18 years," I said looking at him.

"Well don't I get a hug?" He asked.

"What do you want from me Keagan?" I asked him.

"Hello?" I heard Lucas say.

"Let me call you back," I said and hung up the phone.

"A record deal for my son," he said.

"No way in hell am I helping you," I said to him as I set all my stuff down on the desk and turned on the computer.

"That was the past Peyton and you left me remember," he said.

"We were never together," I told him.

"Cute kids," he said pointing at a picture of Savannah and Reese hanging on the wall.

"Sure she's not mine?"

"Believe she isn't," I said giving him an evil glare. "Do you even have a son who the hell would marry you?"

"Well you slept with me," he said.

"Yeah and that was a big mistake," I told him. Keagan was a hotshot lawyer. I met him while he was in law school when I went out to the club with some of my friends from the internship I had taken. He was sweet charming and Lucas had just left me. He was my rebound right after Lucas and I regret it to this day.

"We were so good together," he said.

"No we weren't," I defended myself. "Why are you here Keagan?" He went in his suit pocket and handed me a piece of paper. I unfolded it and saw a DNA test at the top.

"What the hell is this?" I asked him.

"I want a DNA test so I can know if your daughter is also mine," he said.

"She isn't yours," I told him.

"Yeah well I want proof," he said to me.

"Well believe me when I saw she isn't yours and will never be," I told him throwing the paper back at him.

"I kind of figured you would say that so," he said and gave me another paper.

"You're suing me?" I asked him.

"DNA test or court Peyton. It's your choice," he said.

"What the hell do you want with her? Why now? And court will waste up money yours and mine when I am telling you that she isn't yours," I said to him.

"We'll see about that. I'll see you in court, I hope you have a good lawyer," Keagan said standing up fixing his tie and buttoned his suit.

"She's at home, she isn't here," I told him.

"Then I suggest she gets here," he said.

"Hell no. I go back in two days and I will do the DNA test there and send the results that prove that you will never be her father of my daughter."

"Fine I will go with you," he said.

"No you won't," I told him.

"How do I know you won't fabricate the results?" he asked me.

"Yeah like I have the power to do that," I said.

"You have the money," he said.

"So what if the DNA test proves that she is your daughter what are you going to do? You barely can take care of yourself."

"Take her from you and sue you for all you're worth for hiding her from me," he said sternly with an evil smile on his face.

"Well too bad because I can already tell you she isn't yours, so don't get your hopes up," I said.

"Oh don't worry I never do," he told me and exited my office. Once the door shut I threw the vase that was on my desk at the door. Mia looked in through the glass windows and slowly opened the door. She grabbed some of the pieces and started picking them up.

"I hate this place," I told her frustrated.

"Well you need to be in a meeting in like five minutes so get it together," she told me. I picked up my computer heading to the meeting space.

"Book me a flight back home, and I don't care if it's on the red eye, I just need to get home," I told her.

I opened the door quietly and noticed that Lucas didn't set the alarm for the night, which was good on my half but bad on his. I went upstairs and quietly opened the door to our room where a light was on. I opened slowly as Lucas looked at me.

"What are you doing home?" he asked me.

"I needed to get back," I told him.

"Why?"

"Lucas there is something I have to tell you and I want you to listen before you start yelling or saying anything," I told him.

"Oh great," he said worried.

"It's nothing to worry about and just listen. When you and I broke up I rebounded with another guy named Keagan about a month later. He was charming and sweet, intelligent and I missed you a lot. When I was in California he was there and he wants Savannah to take a paternity test," I told him.

"There's a chance she isn't mine?" he asked hurt.

"No have you looked at her, she looks exactly like you there is no possible way she isn't yours."

"But there is still a chance?"

"Of course there is a chance but please believe me and trust in me that she is yours and I would never do that to you," I told him.

"I know babe. Why does he want one now?"

"Because he is a hot shot ass hole," I told him.

1 Year Later

"Tenley," I said looking at her as she was trying to climb up the counter.

"What?" She said looking innocent. "Cookie, mommy." She replied grasping her hands in the air.

"I don't think so," I said grabbing her and holding her on my hip.

"Down, down, down." She laughed. Setting her down on the ground I reached up and grabbed the sippy cup on the table.

"No cookie," she pouted.

"Supper is soon munchkin," I told her sitting back down on the kitchen chair.

"But I want a cookie," she screamed and I went over to her.

"Hey Quincy is sleeping and you need to have an inside voice or you won't get a cookie after supper," I told her.

"But I want it now," she cried as Lucas walked in.

"Tenley Anna, you are going to wake Quincy," Lucas said to her picking her up off the ground.

"Daddy I want a cookie," she cried again.

"Well crying and screaming isn't going to get you one," he told her as she calmed down. "You're going to spoil your supper."

"But I don't want supper," she said.

"Well then you don't get a cookie," he said as Savannah and Lily came in the house. They set their basketball bags down on the floor and came into the kitchen for supper.

"Go wash your hands and cal your brother," I told them.

"Is Quincy sleeping?" Lily asked me.

"Yeah we just got her down, she's been crabby all day," I told her.

"I don't know what's wrong with her she has been crying lately," Lily said.

"We know," Lucas and I said together. She laughed and walked to the bathroom as I got everything prepared for supper.

"Did you ever think out lives would be like this?" Lucas asked me.

"No. Not another two babies in the house or having Lily but I love it and I love you," I said kissing Lucas as all the kids walked in.

"Really?" They all said at the ame time. We both laughed as we took our seats at the table while Savannah placed Tenley in her height chair.

"Can I have a cookie now?" Tenley asked me and I gave her one as she ran in the next room where Lucas was watching the game.

"Airplane," she laughed as Lucas made sounds. He loved playing airplane with him, in which Lucas picked her up and ran with her in the air. I heard a knock at the door and saw Lily open the door to Mehki. He came in kissing her head and taking Quincy from her arms.

"Hey Peyton," he said coming into the kitchen and giving me a hug,

"Hey, we've missed you here," I said letting him go.

"I know, it seems like forever, but I'm here for the weekend so I hope that is okay," he asked.

"You don't have to ask anymore Mehki," I said as Lucas came in with Tenley walking behind him. Lucas shook Mehki's hand as they started talking about the upcoming season at his college. I went upstairs into Savannah's room and saw her sitting at her computer doing some homework.

"Hey," I said making my presence known.

"Hey. Mehki here?" she asked me.

"Yeah, he will be here for the whole weekend. How's practice going?" I asked her.

"It's going really well, scouts are coming to watch the big game tomorrow so Lily and I both have a good shot to get noticed."

"You're only a junior and Lily is a senior," I mentioned.

"Which is amazing that they are looking at me as well," she told me. She turned around from her computer to face me.

"You know how lucky Lily is to be even considered since she just had a baby and all. I'm so proud of her." Savannah told me.

"You know who I am proud of. You," I said.

"You have come such a long way in the last year Savannah I am so proud of you. We hit some rough patches here and there but we made it through," I said.

"I know it was hard adjusting with Lily and know the new baby along with Tenley it has been crazy but I wouldn't change it for the world, I kind of like the ciaos," she said and I smiled at her.

"Okay well you need to get some rest for the game tomorrow, so don't stay up too late," I told her.

"Hey mom," she said and I turned to face her from the hallway.

"Do you think me and you could go get supper after the game?" she asked me.

"Just me and you?"

"And dad?" she said.

"I think we can work something out. Are you pregnant?" I asked her.

"No," she said laughing.

"I know I was kidding. I'll talk to your dad and see if he is available," I told her.

"Can I ask him?"

"Of course," I said as she ran past me and down the hallway and the stairs. I walked to my room and looked at the picture hanging on the wall. Lucas and I were sitting in the middle and I had Tenley in my lap while Reese's hand was on Lucas' shoulder and Savannah was on the opposite side of me. That was a good day, Lily was in the next picture above that one and was holding Quincy with Mehki behind her. I don't know what I would do without any of these people in my life especially Lucas. Tenley was my pride and joy. She looked like me when I was little with blonde curly hair and piercing green eyes.

"Up," I heard her say at the end of the stairway where Lucas was behind her. I bent down on my knees as she came running towards me and I enveloped her in a hug blowing raspberries on her tummy as I stood up and she laughed.

"Stop," she said laughing and Lucas kissed the side of my head.

"God I love you," he said. I smiled as I set Tenley down and told her to get her pajamas off the floor and to put them on.

"Mom," Tenley yelled and I peeked in to see her head stuck in her shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing at her pulling her top off. "Come on arms up," I said as she ran away from me. "Tenley come here." I sat n the floor waiting for her. "Tenley, I'm not kidding, come here," I yelled for her as Lucas had her and took the shirt from me getting her dressed.

"You can't be running around the house naked little girl," Lucas told her as Tenley started laughing.

"You are all giggles tonight aren't you?" I said picking up her room and getting the crib ready for her.

"I'm going to get her bottle, you okay in here?" I asked him.

"Yep we are perfect aren't we," Lucas said changing her diaper. I went downstairs and popped my head in Reese's room where I saw the TV light on. I opened his door and saw him fast asleep hanging off the bed with his video controller in his hand. I shook my head as I grabbed the controller setting it on his dresser and putting him on his bed the right way. I shut off the TV and picked up his dirty clothes from the floor, putting them in the hamper next to his bed. Pushing his hair back I kissed his forehead as his hand grabbed my head.

"Good night mom," he said.

"Night buddy. I love you," I whispered as I shut his light off and closing his door. I passed Mehki and Lily who were in the living room watching a movie. I grabbed juice from the fridge filling Tenley's favorite sippy cup full before tightening the top and putting the juice back in the fridge. I walked out of the kitchen shutting the light off and went into the living room. Mehki was holding Quincy in his arms feeding her while Lily was asleep on his lap.

"Are you guys going to bed soon?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah I'll make sure she gets to bed soon, both of them," he said looking at both his girls.

"Okay, Lucas put the spare crib in your guys' room so," I told him.

"Okay thanks," he said.

"Good night," I said as he said it back and I went upstairs back to Tenley's room. Lucas gave her to me as I set her in the crib lying her down and putting the covers over her. She reached up and I gave her the cup as she took it and started sipping it.

"Good night my baby girl," I said leaning down and giving her a kiss as she closed her eyes. I plugged in her night-light and closed the door as I left the room to go to mine. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and joined Lucas in our bed. He opened his arms and I climbed into him.

"Reese asleep?"

"Yeah, you should have seen him he was sprawled out everywhere," I said.

"I don't know how that kid doesn't get any back pains or anything," Lucas said as I laughed. He put his hand under my shirt in the back and rubbed it.

"The girls ready for the game tomorrow?" I asked him. Lucas was the new coach at Saint Ben's along with the English teacher there. He figured that he wanted to be closer to Savannah and Lily and make their dreams come true with basketball since he couldn't. Savannah dropped out of gymnastics to play on traveling teams with her dad. They have gotten so much closer since everything happened and I was proud of them. Lucas couldn't take the heat of not being able to see her games and since Tree Hill won the championship last year Saint Ben's took him right away without any questions asked. The head coach for Savannah and Lily's team last year stepped down to assistant head coach with Lucas taking his position.

"I think so, it's a big game against Tree Hill and I'm scared the girls are not only going to give me shit but also Savannah, so she needs to keep calm otherwise the scouts are going to see her attitude." He said.

"You're her coach and her dad. I think you will be able to do that. Did she talk to you about after the game?"

"Yeah. Know anything about that?" he asked me curiously.

"I was hoping you did," I told him. "How is Lily doing on the court?"

"Well she is slower then last year, but that's because of the baby. She is however getting faster everyday and seems like she is at the pace she was last year so that's good."

"Let's go somewhere," he said out of the blue.

"Like right now?" I questioned him.

"Well no," he laughed as I sat up looking at him curiously.

"I mean just us and the family. Savannah, Lily, Reese, Tenley, you, Quincy, me, and possibly Mehki if he can get out of classes, maybe for Christmas break?" he asked. "Get away from it all. We haven't had a family vacation in forever and I just want to spend time not only with you but also with our kids." He said. I looked at his eyes and saw some sadness and kissed his lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked him holding his hands as I sat up facing him.

"I don't know. I just feel like they are growing up way too fast and I'm missing all of it, even if I am here. Savannah is a senior next year and then she will be off to college and we say goodbye. I just don't want to miss another moment. I want to just watch them and pretend they are little again and Savannah sat in my lap as I read to her. Where did it all go?"

"I don't know honey, but we aren't going anywhere for a while," I reassured him.

"I know, but I just want relaxation from all the drama here and at work," he said.

"Well I guess we can think about it," I told him. "What if Brooke and Haley and their families come too. We could go back to Cabo and relax like we did all those years ago."

"That sounds amazing. I think we all need a break from the real world and just relax for a week or so."

"I agree," I said climbing on top of him and kissing him passionately. He pulled me closer taking my top off and laying me down.

"The door," I breathed as we finally broke apart. He got up and shut it as we took off his shirt and climbed back on top of me. He kissed my neck as I heard Tenley start crying on the baby monitor. I heard him exhale and looked me in the eyes as she kept crying.

"I don't think she is going to go back to sleep this time," I told him as I got up. Walking to the dresser I pulled a t-shirt on and slid it over my head. I went in the bathroom reaching in the top cupboard for a needle and went in the medicine cabinet as I grabbed her medicine. I popped the needle in and pulled out the desired amount I knew she needed.

"How do you know it's that." He asked me laying on the bed.

"Because I am here mother, and I know for a fact that cry," I told him pointing to the baby monitor, "isn't a nightmare cry." I headed to her room opening the door to see her sitting up crying hysterically.

"Baby," I said opening the crib. I saw her leg which had a pinkish rash on it. Feeling her forehead resulted in a warm fever, which wasn't too hot like the last times.

"Leg hurts," she said holding it and crying.

"I know, I'm going to give you medicine," I told her but she knew what was coming and didn't like that.

"No," she choked out and Lucas came into the room. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Starting to scream Lucas held her legs as I placed the needle in her leg. I hated to do it, but without it I knew she wouldn't sleep or get better. I slowly pulled it out as her screams started to calm down. I threw the needle in the hazardous bin in her room where we kept all the old needles. Lucas swayed from side to side talking to her as she calmed down. He walked out of the room and I heard him go down the stairs. I went to the bathroom pulling my jeans off and slipping on shorts and a tank top. I folded the t-shirt, putting it back in the dresser as I went back downstairs quietly. I heard soft music coming from the living room and looked from the stairs where Lucas was lying on the couch with Tenley across his chest. She was holding the bottle in her mouth but I took it out because I knew she was asleep. Setting it on the table I grabbed a blanket from the closet and draped it over them. I headed back upstairs setting the alarm clock so I could make a healthy breakfast for everyone. Well actually for Lucas to cook, but I could help by getting the ingredients out.

"Can you get the bacon out," Lucas asked me while I was sipping on coffee at the table reading the newspaper. "How is it that you want to make breakfast for everyone and you always make me do it."

"Because you know the only things I can cook comes with instructions or a take out box," I laughed as I went into the garage where we kept an extra freezer. I pulled out some bacon, bringing it back into the house where Tenley was playing and watching cartoons in the living room with Reese.

"Thank you," he told me as I kissed him. I grabbed juice from the fridge and put them into glasses for the kids.

"Thanks mom," Reese said taking a cup from me as I handed water to Tenley. Mehki came into the room and Reese jumped on him from the couch while Mehki caught him and threw him down playfully back where he was sitting mere seconds before.

"The girls still sleeping?"

"Yeah I didn't want to wake either one of them," he said taking a seat as Tenley pulled on his shorts so she could sit with him. He picked her up off the ground placing her on his lap as she cuddled into his arms. Mehki called Tenley cuddle bug all the time since she was always cuddling with everyone, which was true. She was our cuddle monster. She didn't like being held but loved to cuddle, Lucas and I saw a problem with this when she would get to high school. I walked back into the kitchen, grabbed plates from the cupboard and set the table. Brooke walked into the door with her twins and Maci and Zoey who were now 4 along with Ava.

"I have a feeling we will need more bacon," he said as Brooke hugged him hello and Kole came in with Julian.

"That's so sweet of you, we would love to stay for breakfast," Brooke said as Lucas laughed and started getting out more eggs and toast, while I got more bacon from the freezer, I got more out then expected because I knew that Haley and the rest of her clan would be coming over shortly. I walked back into the kitchen handed the two packets to Lucas.

"Two?" he said handing one back to me just as Haley and Nathan came in with the kids.

"Two," I said handing it back to him as he kissed me. I went upstairs to get Savannah up. I walked into her room and saw her sitting at her computer talking on her cell phone.

"Hey morning," I said from the doorway.

"You're aunts and uncles are here. Why don't you come down and say hello to everyone." I said to her.

"Okay," she said turning to me. I walked out and down the stairs to see all the cousins in the room watching cartoons. I heard laughing from the kitchen as all the adults were chatting. I went and woke Lily up but let Quincy sleep. The guys helped with breakfast while the girls cut fruit and set the table. Tenley walked to the table where we were cutting and gave her sippy cup to me. Brooke picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"How's my little niece?" Brooke asked her. She didn't say anything and cuddled into Brooke's arms.

"She wasn't a happy camper last night. Her JIA was acting up but it seems the swollenness has gone done," I said looking at her leg."

"Has the doctors said anything," Haley asked grabbing Tenley's leg examining it.

"Well if it gets worse they want to do surgery, but it seems that it hasn't been acting up until recently so I will probably take her into the doctors sometime this week," I told them.

"Breakfast," Nathan yelled from the kitchen as we heard everyone get up and run to the kitchen trying to grab a chair. Savannah came in with Zoey in her arms taking a seat with her on her lap. Mehki went to his room to grab Quincy who was crying, he came back and grabbed a bottle from the fridge for her and sat down at the table.

"She is getting so big," Julian said looking at her. "I'm guessing she will get your height."

"I hope so. She can be a basketball player just like her mommy," Mehki said smiling at the little girl. I helped Lucas bring all the food to the table, while Haley poured everyone juice and Nathan helped the little one's get the food on their plates. I watched from the counter of all of the ones I loved gathered around the table. I had a good life, actually I had a great life. Surrounded by friends and family, with smiles on their faces, was something that I loved to see. Everyone was happy, I was happy, and our family had gotten back on the right track from all the ciaos that we had before. Lucas was taking the guys outside to talk to them about our vacation plan over Christmas break and I was going to talk to the girls. As we were cleaning the mess made from this morning I popped the question in which they said yes right away. We didn't know if we wanted to spend Christmas in Cabo but we knew that whatever we did, it wouldn't matter just as long as everyone was together. We didn't want to tell the kids just yet, just in case plans fell through. We all decided that we would finalize plans sometime next weekend and have the older cousins take the younger cousins somewhere so we could have peace and quiet for a while.

"Okay, so we will see you at the game?" Lucas asked as he grabbed his cell phone from the kitchen counter.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I said to him. Not only was this a big game, but it was also homecoming week for them, hence why the game was played on Saturday. The dance was that night and Brooke had a surprise for both Lily and Savannah once they came back to the house to get ready for the dance. Mehki helped me load the kids in the car and we took off to watch the game. It was an intense game in the second half with the score tied. Ravens had the ball and were slowly winding down the clock.

"Forty four spread, forty four spread," Lucas yelled out as Savannah switched place with the other girl who was guarding the point guard. The Ravens point guard said something to Savannah, which made her reach in and draw a foul.

"Savannah," Lucas yelled. "Come here," he yelled at her. She ran over to him as the girl lined up for her free throw shots and sunk the first one. As she sank the second one also Ravens were up by 2. They inbounded the ball to Lily who was pressed in which she threw the ball to Savannah who was all the way on the half court line. She had a break away and went to make a lay up, but the girl from the other team who said something earlier pushed Savannah causing her to fall to the ground. Everyone stood up as they booed her and she got a technical foul. Savannah was still on the ground and Lucas rushed over to her. Mehki grabbed Tenley from me as I went around the court trying to get to her. Lucas was on the ground talking to her and moving asking her to do some things.

"Dad really I'm fine," she said.

"I want the doctor to take a look at you, I want to make sure it isn't a concussion," he said.

"Well can I least take my foul shots before I get checked out," she asked. He laughed and shook his head yes as he helped her off the court. She had made the basket that tied the score with the Ravens and she sank her free throw shot. They trainers took her off the court after that and Lily took the technical foul shots in which she made both. Ravens were down by 3 with less then a minute to go. They inbounded the ball and Lily called a timeout just as I saw Savannah run back to her team. Lucas talked to the girls and showed them a play on the clipboard he was holding as I saw them looking fiercely at the board. Lucas subbed Savannah back in and inbounded the ball to Lily. Lily called out the play and took the 3 pointer but missed it as it spun out of the basket. Lucas threw his clipboard down and yelled press as Ravens got the rebound. Ravens made the three that tied the game again as Saint Bens called another time out. With 25 seconds remaining they had a chance to win the game and I knew all of them wanted it. As the clock ticked down the girls played there best and at 5 seconds remaining Savannah shot the 3 which made a swish as the Ravens inbounded the ball and tried to make the shot from all the way at the other end but the missed it as the buzzer went off and all the girls cheered. Everyone in the stand stood up and clapped cheering the girls on. I saw Lucas stand up on the bench and looked into the stands. Once his eyes caught mine he smiled and pointed at me mouthing I love you. He stepped down as Savannah came and hugged him. Reese ran to his dad and Lucas picked him up in the air over his shoulder. Lily came and hugged Mehki grabbing Quincy from him. He grabbed Lily and hugged her as he kissed her head. I held Tenley as I swayed her back in forth to the music that was playing. She squirmed to get down and Lucas picked her up off the bleachers and threw her in the air catching her as she came down.

"Congrats," I told him as he pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

"Thanks," he said and kissed me again as Tenley laughed and pulled our faces away from each other.

"Why don't you get Savannah so we can do supper and then get her ready for the dance," I said to him. We looked at Savannah who was talking with a bunch of her friends and Lucas made her go change. Once Lily got done she took Tenley from me and Mehki took Reese while we waited for Savannah. Lucas grabbed her bag once she came out and we took his car to one of her favorite restaurants. We sat down and ordered and the waiter brought us our drinks.

"Okay so the reason I wanted to talk to you guys is because I want to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me," she said seriously. I looked at Lucas who looked back at me with the same confusion that I had.

"Okay," I said grabbing Lucas' hand under the table.

"When I was little, I can't remember how old I was but I remember this guy and I don't even know but I was in this house with these purple walls, but I don't ever remembering that I had a purple room," she said and I closed my eyes and turned to look at Lucas.

"I can't even believe you remembered that," he said to her letting go of my hand.

"Who was he?" she asked.

"How do you remember that?" I asked her.

"I see him all the time," she said and I looked at her concerned. "It's like he doesn't leave, he is always there in my dreams and he never goes away. I just remember him coming into the room and I giving me food. It was a nice room it had a bed a dresser but nothing on it or in it. He just kept me there. What happened when I was little?"

"Savannah you were so young at that point, we thought you wouldn't remember so we never brought it up again," Lucas told her.

"His name was Derek and in high school he pretended to be my brother, that I never knew of. He was nice and I liked him at first but he didn't turn out to who I thought he was. He became obsessed with me, wanted me to be with him. He went psycho and they arrested him and sent him away. He came back looking for me and saw you," I said but couldn't finish.

"He took you from us one day after you got off the school bus, you were gone for a few days. The police did everything they could to find you and finally did in a ditch," Lucas finished telling her.

"Did anything happen?" She asked us concerned.

"The doctors said nothing of any sexual abuse happened that he knows of, but you did have bruising and cuts everywhere, we barely recognized you," I told her almost in tears.

"I didn't mean to make you cry mom," she said and touched my shoulder.

"I know I just didn't want you to remember this," I said holding her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear about it from people?" She asked us almost in tears.

"We didn't want you to remember that day," Lucas said.

"What because it made you look like a bad parent?" She said to Lucas.

"No, because when we found you Savannah we didn't even know if you would let us in again or touch, hold you, we didn't want you to think that we did that to you. It was such a long time ago and you adjusted so well afterwards we didn't want to rehash the past." I replied.

"Well that worked out real well," she said letting go of my hand and placing her under the table. "What happened to him?"

"He's in jail," I told her as our food came.

"I want to see him," she told us after our waiter left.

"No way in hell," Lucas said.

"Why?"

"Because he won't stop Savannah. Mia did pretty good damage to him the last time he showed his face. Now he is behind bars and we want it to stay that way."

"Me seeing him won't make the guards let him out of jail," she said.

"But if he sees you it will be his passion to get out of jail and come find you," Lucas told her.

"Don't we have a restraining order?"

"No, he is in jail we don't have to," Lucas told her.

"And what if he gets out?"

"He won't. I promise," Lucas told her.

"And what about the dreams?"

"We can get help," Lucas told her. I wasn't even hungry anymore, I didn't want to sit through this, I didn't want to hear it, and I just wanted to get out of here.

"I don't want a shrink," she said.

"Well we will see. If this keeps happening sweetie we need to get help," Lucas said. We finished our supper, well actually Lucas and Savannah did but I couldn't make myself eat. Lucas drove home and grabbed my dinner while we headed into the house.  
"I'm going to take Jersey for a walk," I said grabbing the leash off one of the coat hangers in the hallway and hooked it to her collar.

"Peyton," Lucas said from the hallway.

"I just need some air," I told him as I opened the front door and Jersey and I started walking. I heard Tenley crying from the house as I ascended down the stairs turning around to see her crying at the window by the door. I kept walking as tears slid down my face. Once I got out of the driveway I headed up the main road into downtown Tree Hill. We walked on the river walk past all the restaurants and shops, making it to the end where a bench was. I sat down as I let Jersey off her leash and she walked to where the shoreline hit the water.

"He's locked away in Texas," Lucas said sitting down next to me.

"I know. I just didn't want her to remember," I told him as he pulled me closer to him.

"None of us did. She's okay Peyton," he said kissing my temple.

"And what if she remembers something he did to her that the cops never found. They never found the house Lucas, never found any evidence at the house, and never anything on her. She was gone for a while Lucas, they could have missed something. The evidence on her body could have faded by the time they found her," I said letting a tear slip from my eye.

"We have to believe that nothing did," he told me as Jersey came by and lay down next to our feet.

"I'm starting to second guess that."

"Don't. She is going to be okay, we're going to be okay and most importantly you are."

"I'm okay, I just wish it didn't happen," I told him.

"Me too," he said kissing my head again as we sat for awhile watching the river quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

I stood on the balcony of the beach house Dan Scott had given us just before he died a few years back. It was the 16th of December and I looked out into the ocean where all the kids played out on the beach. Even though it was cold they still didn't care, as they placed their feet in the cold water. I was holding Quincey in my arms rocking her back and forth as Savannah helped Tenley run in and out of the ocean. Reese was on Lily's back as she spun around and around. Quincey pulled on my hair and I switched her on my other hip.

"Guys let's go," I yelled to them and they came running back. Lily grabbed Quincey from me and Tenley came running into my arms. I picked her up and got the towel off of the chair on the deck. I set her down on the couch and wiped her feet off and put her in socks and shoes.

"Do we have to go?" She whined.

"Yes. We are supposed to be at home packing for our trip," I told her. "And you missy wanted to see the ocean."

"I like the ocean," she said.

"I know. Let's go home," I said as she hopped off the couch and ran to the front door with everyone else. We buckled in our seats and headed back to the house. Reese and Tenley were fighting in the back while I told them to stop.

"Lily have you talked to Mehki?'

"He said he is just finishing his last final and will be at our house late tonight," Lily said from the back sit.

"Okay tell him to drive safe," I told her.

"Texting it now," she said. Quincey started crying and I pulled out a bottle from the bag that was to the side of me, handing it to Reese. I heard my phone ring and gave it to Savannah to answer it.

"I am so ready," she said into the phone. "No she is driving I can put you on speaker. It's Brooke," Savannah said as she pushed speaker on my phone.

"Hey B. Davis," I said turning on the highway to home.

"Why are you driving? Don't you have like a million things to do before our flight to Cabo?" She asked.

"Yes, mom I know," I laughed.

"Anyways so we are having everyone over for pizza tonight for supper before we head off. I thought pizza would be a good idea so we don't have to cook," she said.

"Do you ever cook Aunt Brooke?" Reese said from the back.

"If you want to get on the plane tomorrow, you better watch it Reese," she said as everyone started laughing.

"No that sounds perfect, we were going to do something like that anyways, but if you're offering to do it, count us in," I told her.

"Okay, well Haley and Nathan are coming over at 7 so we will see you then?" She asked.

"Sounds good," I said and we both hung up. When we got home Lucas was back from a meeting.

"Do you want the good news or the bad?" He said as I walked into the kitchen with Tenley following me.

"What?" I said "I don't know if I want any of it."

"I was searching for tournaments for the girls, I applied to some places, one in particular was Cabo. Someone dropped out we were the next one in. I got call today and they offered us a spot."

"So the whole reason for this trip was because of basketball?" I asked him.

"At first yes, when I didn't hear anything back no. I wanted this trip, I didn't think that we would get in," he said. "It's only a one and a half day thing and it's on the 20th and 21st, right in the middle of our vacation, it doesn't ruin it," he said.

"And what about practice?" I asked him.

"The assistant coach is working with the girls over the break. They fly out the 18th we play the next two days and then they fly home," he informed me.

"And Lily and Savannah?"

"The guys and I can take care of that at night. This is a huge tournament Peyton, not only for me but for our girls. I promise it wont take up the whole vacation," he said.

"It better not, can you please help Reese pack. I need to get Tenley's stuff and my stuff too," I told him as I walked upstairs with Tenley in my arms. I set her down in her room while I went back in ours to grab a bag for her. She was playing with her dollhouse as I opened her drawers to pack clothes for her.

"Airplane," she said to me.

"Yes, we are going on airplane tomorrow," I told her smiling. I packed a few swimsuits and clothes for any occasion rain or shine.

"Mom I can't find my string bikini swimsuit," Savannah said coming into Tenley's room. She looked really cute with her hair in a high bun and a blue headband in.

"It's in the laundry room, where it's been hanging for the past 4 weeks," I told her.

"Thanks," she said as I heard her running down the stairs. I grabbed the sippy cup from Tenley's crib and gave it to her as she took a sip and set it on the floor.

"Babe where is our suitcase?" Lucas asked as Tenley stood up and went to Lucas. She grabbed onto his leg as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off.

"Where it has always been Lucas," I told him as Tenley grabbed onto his leg again. "Under the bed." He pulled her off again and said, "Tenley stop." She sat down on the floor and started crying as he walked away.

"Lucas," I said as I grabbed Tenley in my arms. She grabbed hold of my neck tightly as I tried to calm her down.

"Mom," Reese yelled from downstairs. I grabbed Tenley's bag and set it by the front door as I made my way to the kitchen. "Mom!"

"Reese please stop yelling," I told him as I put Tenley in her high chair and got her a sippy cup of juice from the fridge.

"I can't find my sandals," he said.

"Well did you check where they are supposed to be?"

"No, because I don't know where that would be," he said.

"In the basket by the shed outside," I told him. He walked out as I handed Tenley her drink. I smoothed her hair back and kissed her temple as I wiped the tears from her face as she drank her juice.

"Lily and Savannah please come in the kitchen," Lucas yelled as he came into sight. The girls followed in soon after.

"Dad, I have to pack," Savannah said.

"Well you both need to pack your uniforms and basketball stuff," he said enthusiastically.

"We got in?" They both screamed and jumped on each other and then on Lucas.

"We got in," he said. They ran off to their rooms to keep packing as Lucas came towards Tenley picking her up. She squirmed away and Lucas said, "I'm sorry sweetie." He kissed her temple as she hugged him and was over being angry with him. After everyone was done packing and Lucas with the help of Reese loaded up the car as we headed to Brookes. The kids ran inside the house and to the movie room where their pizza and other cousins were in there.

"Is it crazy that we are taking everyone to Cabo?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Lucas and Julian said in unison.

"I think our whole family takes up the whole plane," Haley said as everyone agreed. After sitting and talking for awhile, the kids said goodbye to their aunts and uncles as we headed to the car.

"Mehki," Lily said as she ran into his arms, where he was walking up the driveway.

Reese ran after them and pummeled both of them.

"I thought he wouldn't be here until late," Lucas asked shifting Quincey in his arms.

"That's what Lily told me," I said to him as everyone said his or her hellos. We drove to the house and sent everyone to bed because our flight made us have to get to the airport at 5 am, which meant that we had to get up around 3:30am. As I woke up to the alarm, Lucas rolled over and snuggled me some more.

"Luke, come on we got to get up," I told him.

"10 more minutes," he groaned.

"Ten more minutes and you'll be left here and not go to Cabo," I said as he groaned again but eventually got up. I woke the kids up and grabbed Tenley from her crib crying.

"Please not now," I said as Lucas took her so I could get dressed. Once I made sure everything was turned off and the alarm was set, I locked the door and we drove to the airport.

"Do you have everyone's passport?" I asked Lucas as we unloaded the car with the help of the kids. We dropped the bag and checked his coat pocket as his face turned to a frown.

"You didn't forget the one thing I asked you to grab did you," I said dropping the bag I was carrying.

"You should have seen the look on your face," he said as he pulled them out of his briefcase.

"Not funny," I said irritated. Mehki handed Tenley to me as Lucas and him finished unloading the car. We finally had everyone along with their things and headed into the airport. We saw Brooke and Julian waiting in line with Maci, Zoey, and Kole. Reese ran ahead colliding with Kole as they laughed at each other. Once we finally got through the security checkpoint we hopped on the plane about an hour later. Tenley was on my lap and kept climbing from my lap to Lucas'. It was a long flight and both Tenley and I feel asleep on Lucas. Once we landed everyone piled in the cars and made our way to the hotel we stayed at so many years ago. Tenley fell asleep in the car, among the noise, but it was good because I didn't want her crabby. My cell phone rang and I told the kids to be quiet.

"Hey the kids are starving, I was thinking we should stop somewhere and eat. We still have about an hour to go," Haley said on the other line.

"Yeah our kids are starving too, you have the GPS so I guess just find something that way and we will just follow you guys," I said as Lucas took the exit Nathan was taking.

"Okay well we are headed to a main road right now, there should be a McDonalds or something on the way, can we just drive and eat?"

"Of course," I said as we hung up and followed them through the drive thru at McDonalds.

"Mom, I really don't want McDonalds," savannah said.

"Honey I know but this is the best we can do okay. Just get a salad or something," I told her as we placed the order. The kids ate in the car with Savannah helping Tenley with the food that I handed her from my purse.

"Do you want me to drive babe?" I asked him as we waited for the Bakers who were just getting their food.

"No it's fine," he said taking a bite of his burger. We were back on the road and almost to the hotel when Tenley started crying. I turned around trying to calm her but she wasn't having it. I gave her a pacifier but she grabbed it and threw it at the window.

"Tenley Anna Scott," I said and she stopped crying for a second but then started again.

"Make her stop," Reese said not looking up from his game boy. I grabbed a bottle of juice from the bag and handed it to her, but she wouldn't grab it so Savannah grabbed it instead.

"She feels warm," Savannah said giving Tenley the bottle and placing it in her mouth.

"She's just overtired," I yawned as we finally pulled up to the hotel.

"Wow," Reese said finally looking up from his game boy.

We parked the car and I grabbed Tenley from the car seat as she clung to me and settled down.

"Someone," doesn't seem to happy," Brooke, said carrying Zoey in her arms. I traded with her as Tenley finally started to calm down. Maci grabbed Brooke's free hand as we started walking in to the hotel.

"Do you remember this?" She asked me.

"How could I forget?" I told her as Haley came and Ava ran to Lily. She picked up Maci and the doors swung open as we entered the hotel lobby. We all looked around as so much had changed but in a way it was still the same as we remembered, just upgraded.

"Peyton this is amazing," Lily said coming to hug me.

"Well I'm glad you like it," I said. We got settled into our rooms and I put Tenley down for an overdue nap. Lucas and I had one room with Lily and Reese connected to the other and Lily and Mehki on the other side of us. Lucas was laying down taking a nap, due to the fact we had arrived in Cabo early in the morning. We all decided we would meet in the lobby at 5, so we had about 5 hours to spare. I climbed onto the bed and Lucas opened his arms so I could crawl into him.

"What you thinking about," he whispered.

"The last time we were here," I said.

"It was pretty great wasn't it," he smiled. I planted my fingers across his jaw line and kissed him gently.

"I love you, you know," I said to him.

"Of course, I love you too," he said to me.

"Are you guys practicing tonight?"

"No we will do it tomorrow morning, before breakfast and late at 8. The girls fly in tomorrow and are staying in a different hotel, but they will probably be here with Lily and Savannah. Please don't make a deal about it, we are playing in a great tournament for fun, it's not going to take away our family time," he told me.

"Promise me," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"I promise," he said.

I woke up to Tenley laughing and standing in her crib.

"What are you laughing at," I said getting up and picking her up and bringing her into the bed.

"Nothing," she giggled as she climbed on top of Lucas who woke up slowly and grabbed her as he pulled her down on the bed and tickled her. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 3.

"Let's take a walk, let the kids sleep," he said to me as he got up carrying Tenley and giving her a bottle of water. I got up putting on my shoes and I checked the kids who were sleeping soundly in their rooms. We closed the doors softly and headed into the elevator. Tenley pushed the butting and smiled as it lit up. We walked outside to the beach where Tenley got down and started running to the beach. Lucas grabbed my hand and kissed it as we walked behind Tenley.

"I think we need to move here," he said and kissed the side of my head. Tenley fell in the sand but quickly got up and brushed herself off.

"It's just nice to be away. With everything going on at home, I just think everyone needs this," I told him as we watched Tenley come running back to us.

"_I think that's going to do it guys," I said talking into the microphone so the band heard in the recording room. As I hit the off button and started cleaning up the numerous cups of coffee scattered around. I watched as they put their guitars in the cases and got all their stuff ready. I grabbed the empty cups and went to my office to throw them away. _

"_Thanks again Peyton, this really means a lot to them, but especially to me," Jordan said to me as I went to the computer._

"_Jordan, your band is something that I haven't heard in a while. The passion and dedication you guys put into your music, is the reason why you should be heard," I said to him. Jordan came into my office asking for a chance, it's rare when I get a band off a street that doesn't have a CD out but should, and I had to take them right away. I had been working with him and his brother who was the manager of the band for about 6 months. We had dinners at our house and late night drinks for those months. He was a great guy and I found out he had a pretty tough life before. He was married and had twin girls right after, but after 5 years of marriage his wife and two girls were injured in a car accident and died from the impact. His lyrics in his music and the way he lit up the stage when he played was something rare, that no one can accomplish. _

"_How's your family?" He asked me as I sat at my desk._

"_They're good, basketball pretty much takes up our whole week and weekend, but I'm usually here, so Lucas gets to deal with all that," I laughed. _

"_My girls used to play, or tried at least. We got them into it and I helped do it every Saturday with them," he said._

"_It's a good game," I said trying to ease the pain I knew he had._

"_All of your kids play right?"_

"_Except Tenley, still too young yet all her siblings and family try to ease her into playing it," I said._

"_And you don't?" He laughed._

"_I just signed her up for dance lessons. I want something else other then basketball," I said._

"_I bet." He told me._

"_So I have some good news for you," I said smiling. _

"_I'm liking that smile," he flirted and I smiled wider._

"_I think you'll like your new contract," I said as I stood up and went to the printer._

"_A new one?" he asked me. As I grabbed the paper from the printer I turned around to notice him right behind me._

"_You're going on tour and I know it is not your tour, but you're opening for Chris Daughtry." I laughed._

"_You're kidding right?" he asked shocked._

"_No. He owed me a favor and heard your music and that was it," I said. He grabbed the paper from me and looked it over for a second before his arms were around me. He held onto my arms and looked me straight in the eyes._

"_You have to come with. You have to be on the tour with us. We can't do this without you," he said seriously._

"_Jordan I can't do that, you know that. I have a family here," I said to him._

"_I want you there. Ever since Mary died and my girls, nothing has felt whole. And then I come down here and meet you, and my world snapped back into place. You're the reason we have this tour," he said and kissed me. It took me a second to realize what he had just done and I placed my hands on his chest pushing him away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, I mean I did but I didn't," he said and I stepped away from him._

"_I think it's just been a long day and we're both confused right now. Let's just meet here in the morning and figure out the contracts," I said holding on to my head._

"_I think that's a good idea," he said walking away. I took a seat on the couch and replayed in my mind everything that had gone on. Not just what had gone on a minute ago, but everything before that. Dinners, drinks, gatherings with my family and friends, late nights at the office just the two of us, the constant flirting that I thought meant nothing. I was wrong._

"_Peyton," Lucas said from the doorway._

"_Hey," I said._

"_Are you okay, I called for you like five times downstairs," he said looking confused._

"_No I'm fine just tired," I said looking at the clock that read 9. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm supposed to pick you up at 9 I thought."_

"_Right, yeah, let me just get my things," I told him as I hurried in my office grabbing my bags. "Did you see Jordan leave?"_

"_He was just pulling out when I pulled in," he said. _

"_Okay," I said locking my office door and going out the doors to the bar where it was packed. I said goodbye to Chase, the bar manager, as I left for the night. _

"_Where are the kids?"_

"_In the pool with their cousins. Everyone's over right now," he said.  
"I'm sorry, I just needed to get things done at the office with Jordan and finalize the CD since he will be going on tour."_

"_Good. You are spending way too much time at the office I'm kind of glad he is going to be gone," Lucas said._

"_Why?"_

"_Because he gets to spend more time with my wife then I do," he said as I looked out the window and thought in my head, "more than you want to know."_

"Tenley," Lucas yelled as he rushed to her as she had found the water. I laughed as he picked her up and played with her in the water. I took a seat in the sand as I watched them laughing and splashing each other. I felt a presence behind me and Brooke took a seat next to me as she was carrying Zoey in her arms. Zoey crawled into mine once Brooke got settled sitting down.

"Zoey here wouldn't sleep," Brooke said as she gave Zoey a look.

"Not tired," she said cuddling into my chest. The heat from the sun and her body, made mine sweat as she got up and ran towards Lucas.

"You guys seem better," Brooke said to me.

"I think we just needed this," I told her. "We needed some time a part and now we need time together."

"We all go through rough patches Peyton."

"But I didn't want to. I didn't choose for Jordan to find me or publish him or lead him on, I truly didn't want to," I said.

"I know honey, but things happen that we can't explain and we just have to take it as it is. I know that you didn't do it to hurt Lucas or the family, it just happened," Brooke said.

"I just wish it didn't get to that point," I said pulling my legs closer to me.

"You and Lucas are going to make it through, if you guys weren't going to, I wouldn't be sitting here with my best friend now," she told me.

"Do you think I'm a bad person," I asked her.

"No. Peyton you may have flirted like I still do with guys, but you didn't kiss him he kissed you," she told me grabbing my shoulder.

"You've always told me that kiss always means something," I reminded her.

"Well did it?"

"No. It meant something to Lucas though."

"Peyton you have to let it go. Jordan is on tour for 9 months, he knows that you didn't want that and he was sorry for that. You have to remember that his family was taken from him and you just happened to be in his life," she said.

"I just never wanted it to come to that. He was such a great guy and everything that I happened between us, I thought was just friendly," I told her honestly.

"Don't beat yourself up over this. Peyton, he was hurting from the death of his family, he saw you and who wouldn't want to be with you," she told me as I laughed.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not," I said.

"You guys are fine. You sorted it out and it is going to be okay. It already is," she said as Tenley crashed into my arms.

"You are all wet," I said giving a kiss on her neck as she laughed. "I think your Aunt Brooke wants a hug." I whispered in her ear. Tenley jumped at the chance of hugging her Aunt Brooke, when Lucas came back with Macy. He let Macy down as Julian came up behind Brooke and scared her. I reached for Lucas' hand and he helped me up.

"Walk with me," he said. I grabbed his hand and asked Brooke about Tenley, who said she would watch her. We walked along the ocean line hand in hand for a while.

"It's so nice to be back. Do you remember?" He asked me.

"Of course I do. I was thinking that we could do some surfing with the kids, when I say we I mean you," I laughed.

"I'm not mad at you," he said out of the blue.

"What do you mean," I asked curiously.

"I know you were talking to Brooke about what happened with Jordan. I could see it in your eyes," he said.

"Lucas, please," I tried saying but he cut me off.

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"I know that it doesn't matter to you, and I'm honest when I say it didn't mean anything, I should have told you," I said to him.

"You should have, but Peyton babe it's in the past, we're okay. We're in Cabo, again, let's make it the best okay," he said kissing me.

"Okay," I said smiling and we both laughed.

All of us older girls were in the water with our little ones. We were all sitting on the shore as the waves came lightly onto our bodies as the girls played only a foot away. The other kids and guys were out surfing down the ocean. I saw Savannah smiling with her uncles as Reese was standing up on the surfboard.

"How's she doing?" Haley asked me. I turned to her and said.

"Better. She was a little hesitant at first but I think Nathan and Julian help a lot."

"She said something to Julian about a week ago," Brooke said to me and I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked hesitant.

"She wants to go to Tree Hill. She doesn't play with Lucas anymore," she said.

"I know. They have pretty much segregated themselves from each other. She doesn't think of Luke as her dad anymore, he's pretty much her coach every day. She loves playing and she doesn't want to disappoint him. Nathan helps a lot with that though, so thank you both," I said to them as we stood up and went over the girls. We were getting ready in our room along with everyone before the luau that night. Brooke had brought one of her nannies along on the ride and so she was watching the little ones as the older ones got to go. I heard Savannah talking on her cell phone as I heard Mehki and Lily laughing in the other room. I went out on the balcony and leaned against the railing as I looked out into the ocean.

"Mom," I heard Savannah say and I turned around. "How do I look?" She asked me as she turned in a circle. She was wearing a dress I had bought her today when we were walking around downtown.

"Gorgeous, but missing one thing," I said going into the hotel room and puling out a necklace out of my jewelry box. I walked back out on to the balcony and came up behind her.

"Hold your hair back," I said as she pulled it to the side and I clipped the necklace together.

"This is grandma's," she said holding the pendent in her fingers.

"Karen gave that to me when I told her I was pregnant with you, and she told me that it needed to be kept in the family," I said.

"But you weren't with dad," she said.

"You're right, but she knew that you were. She gave it to me to give to you so you can give it to your little girl when you have kids. Later in life," I said as she laughed and hugged me.

"I always went into your room, when grandma died holding it and crying. I remember when I was little that you wore this all the time and I see it in pictures when I was just a baby. Shouldn't you give it to Lily," she said.

"Here sit down," I said as she took a seat on the table and I took a seat on the chair. I grabbed her hand and said, "Grandma gave this to me Savannah the day I told her I was pregnant, because she wanted you to have it. I want you to have it, because Savannah you are my pride and joy. From the day you were born, you were the reason we have this family Savannah, if I didn't have you I wouldn't have Reese, Tenley, or your father for that matter," I told her.

"Yeah you would. You and dad were destined to be together," she said quoting the book Lucas wrote.

"And you made that happen," I told her as Lucas stepped out onto the balcony. She stood up and walked past him into the hotel room.

"She okay?"

"Yeah just some mother daughter bonding," I told him. He kissed my lips and said, "have I told you look beautiful?"

"Thank you," I smiled standing up and kissing him again.

"Peyton, Brooke is at the door," Lily yelled.

"We're coming," I said as Lucas grabbed my hand and we headed out the door. The luau was amazing, it was really nice to have just the older kids with us and I noticed Savannah next to me playing with her phone.

"Vannah, please can you put the phone away for like an hour?"

"Mom, it's just there is this guy," she said sending yet another text.

" Savannah we're in Cabo," I told her.

"He's here in Cabo," she told me smiling.

"Savannah you did not meet someone already?" I asked her.

"No," she laughed. "His sister is on our basketball team, so him and his family flew here last night, they're staying at that resort," she told me pointing to one the nicest resorts they had in Cabo. Don't get me wrong we had one of the best too, and we choose this one for a reason.

"Well talk to him after," I said.

"He invited me over after, so I was wondering if I could go?" she asked me.

"You have practice," I told her.

"I know I was going to catch a ride with her after practice and just hang with him," she said. "Please mom, he's so nice and I feel left out here. Everyone has someone and I don't," she said.

"Honey if you ever feel left out please tell me, but yes you can go," I told her.

"Thanks," she said and sent another text.

"Put the phone away or I am gong to change my mind," I told her and she agreed.

As I was in the hotel room with the boys playing video games and Tenley and I on our bed watching TV, the others were either in bed or at practice.

"Reese keep it down," I told him and he shut the door so I could try and get Tenley to sleep. Tenley was rolling around on the bed and I caught her before she fell.

"You are going to roll off this bed if you're not careful," I said and pulled her to me. My cell phone rang and I saw Mia's number pop up.

"Hey Mia, how's the tour?" I asked her as she was on tour with Jordan.

"Peyton it's Jordan, Mia is actually performing right now," he said. It took me a second to recognize his voice and wonder why he was calling.

"Hey, how's the tour?" I asked him.

"It's good, I just approached by someone to do a charity for a high school student who has cancer and I said I had to talk to you about it," he said.

"Jordan I'm not at work you're going to have to call Grayson to set it up," I told him.

"Okay, sorry to bother you," he said as Lucas walked into the door and Tenley stood up on the bed and I caught her before she fell again.

"Well tell Mia I said hi," I told him before we said goodbye and hung up.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked grabbing a bottle from the fridge and placing it in the microwave.

"Jordan," I said not lying to him. He looked at me with eyebrows arched. "The have a gig they can pick up so he wanted to make sure it was okay."

"Why didn't Mia call?"

"She was performing," I said trying to defend myself.

"Oh," he said holding Tenley in his arms.

"The call lasted a minute if you want to check," I said holding the phone for him, but he just shook his head and went into the boy's room with Tenley. I got a call from Savannah and asked if I could come and get her. I shut the door as I walked over to the next hotel and waited for her in the lobby. She came down with her things and we walked back to the hotel.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" She asked me.

"I think we are going to hang out at the beach, your dad and I were going to get massages I think so I was thinking you could watch Tenley and Reese."

"That's not a problem," she said. "I was wondering if Kieran can hang with us tomorrow?"

"I don't see why that would be a problem," I said as we walked into the lobby.  
"Mom can we go down by the beach?"

"Yeah of course," I said as I took her bag and asked if the front could hold it.

We sat down on the beach and I asked, "So tell me about him."

"He is in my classes at school and he plays baseball and he is really good. He is just an over all nice guy who I like a lot. We kissed tonight." She said smiling.

"Well I'm glad you like him," I told her.

"Mom, I'm scared to be an a relationship again. I'm scared to open up like last time, because he hurt me so bad," she said referring to her ex-boyfriend from college.

"Savannah if you like him and he is a good guy. Open up honey, you are amazing and need to show people who you are. Take it from me when I say that hiding doesn't get you anywhere. Open your heart and I know people will fall in love with you and not hurt you," I said to her.

"I'm scared because he is popular. I'm scared he is going to find someone better, and I'm scared that the fake ass girls at school are just going to get to him and he is going to want them more."

"If he did want those girls Savannah he wouldn't have kissed you tonight and he wouldn't have invited you over and he wouldn't accept your invite to hang out tomorrow."

"I haven't asked him to hang out, so he didn't accept yet."

"Well then text him," I nudged her as she smiled and did. She showed me the text that said of course. We talked for a little while longer and finally went to our bedrooms. I saw Tenley sleeping in her crib and made sure Reese was in his room sleeping which he was. I changed into a tank and shorts crawling into bed. Lucas's arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm sorry. You were telling me the truth and I overreacted," he said.

"It's fine," I said.

"It's not. You were telling me something I didn't want to hear but needed to hear it so I shouldn't have reacted that way."

"Lucas really I understand. By the way Kieran, do know of a player who has a brother with that name?"

"Yeah Jane does," he said. "Why?"

"I'm pretty sure Savannah is dating him."

"Well good, he is a great and smart kid, plus he is amazing at baseball." Lucas told me. "Why doesn't she tell me any of this?"

"Lucas you have to stop being so hard on her," I told him.

"We barely talk at home, I'm not being hard on her."

"You barely talk to her at home because you yell at her constantly at practice."

"What does that have to do with home?"

"Lucas, you're losing Savannah, because you're her coach first and her father second."

"That's not true," he said denying it.

"When was the last time you guys hung out at home?"

"She's never home Peyton."

"She is Luke, she's always home, she's just not around you."

"I cant play favorites Peyton."

"And I understand that, but Luke. She is going off to college next year, do you really want things to go how they are going before she leaves?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Be a father first and a coach second. She doesn't want to talk about basketball when she is at home, she doesn't want to hear what she does wrong all the time. You're a coach at home too, and you can't be. Because you're going to lose her as a daughter and as a player. She talks to everyone about quitting Saint Ben's and going to Tree Hill, and if that is because she doesn't want you as a coach at home and at practice then I'm going to have to let her. She loves playing with you Luke, but she doesn't want ot hear it at home." I told him honestly.

"I want the best for her, I want," he said.

"What you didn't have," I finished his sentence. "She doesn't have HCM Luke and it's great she doesn't because she can play in college and I understand that you want the best for her because I do too, but I am going to hate to see things fall apart between you two, I don't want that."

"I don't either. I love you," he said and I turned to face him and kissed him.

"I love you too," I said as I fell asleep in his arms.

I went to practice the night before the big tournament tomorrow that they were in and they just got done as they took at knee at center court surrounding Lucas.

"I know we're in Cabo and it's a vacation for most of you, but I want each and everyone of you to get sleep tonight. No going out late and sneaking off to the beach, I want you in your hotel room sleeping. I'm proud of each and every one of you. We are here because of all of you. You've played your hearts out at every single game at home and showed the tournament that you deserve to be here. All of you have contributed to this team. And I want all of you to remember that no matter what, winning isn't everything. If you play like I know you can play, you will win. We're going up against some pretty tough teams in here. We're the underdogs. We didn't even get in at first, we were the last resort. So remember that when you step out on this court tomorrow, that everyone is expecting you to lose. We're supposed to be out in the first round, no one has even heard about us and I like it that way. They don't understand how we play, that don't know how we work, and they don't know how much effort we have put into every single play, every single practice, and every single game. They're expecting us to lose and we're going to prove them wrong. We're going to go out there and show them, that go ahead and call us the underdogs, but we're the underdogs that are going to beat you. Play hard, play smart, but most of all play with your heart. Never give up. Let's bring it in," Lucas finally said as all the girls put their hands in the circle and Lily said Clear Minds, Full Hearts, and the team said Can't Lose. The girls changed into their flip flops and came over to me. Mehki was watching the other kids at home and we headed back to the hotel.

"Good practice," I said hugging Savannah as we walked to the car. "You ready?"

"I don't know ask coach," Savannah said angrily and walked ahead to catch up with Jane, who we were giving a ride back to her hotel. I waited for Lucas as he came out with Nathan. I stood there with my arms crossed and Nathan figured we needed to talk alone.

"I'll take the girls back," he said and left us.

"What?" Lucas asked annoyed.

"Lucas what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing she is just being hormonal," he tried to say.

"Lucas," I said.

"Okay, I just talked to her and I need her to bring her A game tomorrow," he said.

"She knows that," I said.

"I know okay, I just want this so bad."

"Trust her," I said.

"I know I'm sorry."

"Well let's get home," I said holding onto the keys as we got in and I drove back to the hotel. We met the kids in the room and Tenley walked over to me pulling on my leg.

"Not now honey," I said to her as I set some of Lucas' bags down and flopped down on the bed. Tenley was pulling on the covers and I lifted her up on the bed, while Lucas and Savannah went for a walk. Tenley curled next to me and I rubbed her back and in an instant she was fast asleep. I picked her up carefully placing her in the crib and checking on the boys.

"Mom, I'm starving," Reese said.

"Are all of you hungry?" I asked knowing that we ate supper a while ago. They all shook their heads and I decided to order some pizza and chicken wings from room service.

"Thank god," Savannah said coming into the room and eyeing the pizza. Everyone laughed as she grabbed a slice and started eating.

"Are you going to the games?" Brooke asked me that morning at breakfast with everyone. Tenley didn't get much sleep last night and I had been up with her for most of it so Lucas could sleep.

"I think I'm gong to let her nap for a while and then we will head over and make it for the last half. You driving around with them family today?" I said looking at Tenley who was fast asleep in her high chair.

"Yeah," she said laughing at Tenley. Julian came back with Kole and they started to eat. Reese was already going back for seconds when Kole sat down to eat.

"Are you sure you want to take Reese? I mean he can come to the basketball games with me, you guys need to spend time with your family."

"Okay Peyton, Reese is practically a son to me, it really isn't that big of a deal, plus if Reese is there then Kole won't complain to get back here to play with him."

"True," I said and finished my plate as Reese came back and sat at the table.

"Well, we are going to take a nap," I said to Julian and Brooke as they laughed at Tenley again.

"I think she is already doing that," Julian said to me as I picked Tenley up. She didn't stir or fuss, but just kept on sleeping. I went over to Reese telling him, "Be good. I don't want to hear of any trouble."

"I won't mom," he said rolling his eyes at me.

"Well be good," I told him kissing him on the head before I left. I handed Brooke twenty dollars for anything he wanted but she pushed it away. Once I got into the hotel room I set the alarm and put Tenley in her crib. I got sleep for an hour before Tenley started crying in her crib and I grabbed her out of it, making a bottle for her.

"Daddy," she said as I set her on the bed.

"Yep we're going to watch his basketball game, you ready?"

"Ready," she said as I grabbed my purse and keys from the table as we made our way to the game. When we got to the gym it was packed and I finally found a seat right behind the team. Saint Ben's was up 20 points so Lucas didn't seem on age from the bench. He also wasn't playing Savannah or Lily; my guess was he was saving them for the next game. The game ended and Lucas along with the team started moving to the corner. I stayed at my seat just in case they had to play again so I wouldn't lose it. He came over to me as the girls stayed together talking either with each other, or with their parents and family. Mehki was helping coach the girls at the tournament since the assistant coach wasn't able to make it.

"So when is the next game?"

"We got a buy, so we skip preliminaries and go directly in semi finals." He told me.

"Well that's good," I said. "How did you get that?"

"There was two buys through out the tournament and our game was randomly drawn along with the other to get it." He said.

"Well good," I told him as he kissed me and Tenley started up crying again. He grabbed her from me and said to her, "Why are you so crabby today?"

"I have no idea," I told him as I sipped the coffee he had brought me. I kissed him again before he handed Tenley back to me and Savannah came and sat down next to me.

"I didn't see you play," I told her.

"Dad wanted to save us for the upcoming games." She said looking at dad who smiled and walked off. "A scout approached me."

"You barely played, I thought," I asked her.

"I played in the first half," she told me.

"Well what school was it?" I asked.

"It was an over sea's school," she told me and my heart sank.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. How cool would that be to play over sea's?" She smiled.

"It would be really cool," I tried to say as she grabbed her baby sister from me.

"I don't know if I could leave her though," she said putting her forehead against her baby sister's.

"Well I feel loved," I said as she laughed leaning into me.

"Come on Lily," I yelled as the last two minutes in the final game wound down. The girls team had made it to the finals and the gym was packed here, there was no seat left and the gym was loud. Lucas was pacing the court following and yelling out plays for the girls to run. We were behind by two when Lily passed to Savannah who shot a three and made it. They continued to press the other team and as they inbounded the ball Savannah tipped it out of bounds.

"Grab the ball," Lucas yelled to her. She threw up her hands at him and walked away. The other team inbounded the ball and Lily stole it as she went for the lay up and now were up by three. With a minute remaining Lucas kept yelling, "Don't foul."

The other team made a two point shot and now we were up by only one. Lily inbounded to Savannah and she got fouled by the other team.

"Savannah, run. Don't let them foul," Lucas yelled.

"What am I supposed to do run in circles," she said as she laughed and so did he. She went to the free throw line sinking the shots and continued to press. The other team shot the three as they made it and Lucas called a time out. I was sitting right behind them and heard Lucas say.

"They won't foul, because they'll want to go into overtime. We're not going into overtime. Lily is going to inbound to Savannah and you're going to run up the court. We have 15 seconds. That's plenty of time. Run leyton," he said as I thought I heard wrong.

"Coach we've haven't run that play yet," one of the girls said.

"Yes, but you know the play and it will work. It always works," he said to them as Savannah looked at me.

"Leyton is going to win us this tournament," he said and the girls brought it in as the refs blew the whistle. Lucas was right; as the girls inbounded the ball no foul was placed and no press. Savannah ran up the court yelling Leyton and the play started. There was a lot of running around and Savannah got open as Gabby passed it to her in the corner and shot the three. The whole crowd was on their feet as the ball soared through the air and landed swiftly in the basket just as the final buzzer sounded and everyone screamed and ran onto the court. Lucas looked at me, smiled and ran to Savannah picking her up and hugging her tightly. The girls had won the tournament and it seemed like Lucas had won Savannah back as well.


	16. Chapter 16

"You ready?" The driver of the boat asked Reese and Kole.

"They've been ready since last night," Julian laughed as the instructor made sure that everything was right.

"Ok guys here we go," he said as he lifted them off and they went higher into the air. The boys laughed and were pointing at everything either in front of them, below, or to the side of them. Savannah had gone with Kieran just before and now was the boys turn. I was skeptical about them going together but knew they would be okay. Lucas pulled me into his lap as the boys waved to us and to Julian and Brooke. Lucas kissed me shoulder as I kept smiling up at the boys. I saw that they were going lower and did a dip where they got all wet and continued to laugh. Para sailing was Juilans idea and it had been a good one for the whole family. Lucas, Savannah, Reese, and I were going horse back riding tonight while Mehki and Lily watched the kids. Lily and Mehki had surprised us with the family pack of just us four since we had taken them with us.

"We wanted to give you something to thank you for everything you have done for us," Mehki had told us last night at dinner. I was surprised at the gift, because they didn't have to do that, but I was happy they had since know we got to spend it with just the older kids and leave Tenley who got most of the attention with Lily. We gladly accepted their gift and thanked them numerous times.

"You look so sexy in that swim suit," Lucas said to me.

"Stop," I smiled holding his hand tighter. He laughed as the boys went back up in the air.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" I asked Brooke.

"I think we are going downtown, do a nice dinner, or at least try," Brooke said.

"Mom does this look okay?" Savannah asked showing off the white shorts and blue tank top she was wearing.

"Yes you look cute." I told her. "Your hair has gotten so long." I commented at how long it had gotten. It was past her shoulder blades and blonde and wavy like mine. Her eyes were perfection. The blue and green of her eyes were just something that amazed me every day. I remember when she asked if she could get color contacts so each eye was the same but I convinced her not too. I had put on brown shorts and a white tank top as I let me hair fall on my shoulders.

"Where is your brother?"

"Dad is helping him find his shoes." She said hopping on to the bed. I grabbed a pony tail and put it around my wrist as both boys came into the room ready to go. I said goodbye to Tenley as we headed off to where we were going to do horse back riding and dinner. We got to the beach where we got saddled up with out leader and showed us the ropes and took pictures of all of us. We did horse back riding along the beach four an hour before we stopped at the place where dinner was served. We sat on the rocks of the ocean where a table was set up nicely. We took our seats as the waiter brought us drinks. Lucas grabbed my hand and smiled at me as I squeezed it tighter smiling at him.

"That was so much fun," Reese told us. "We should get horses at home."

"And where do you think we would keep them?" Lucas asked.

"Savannah's room," he laughed as Savannah rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Are you guys having fun?" I asked them.

"I am," Reese said to us and looked out at the ocean. "Can we move here?"

"And leave everyone behind?" Savabnnah said.

"No they can come to," he told her.

"I don't think that's possible bud," Lucas told him.

"I know but it would be cool," he told him. "Like when you were in California. Wasn't it cool to live there?"

"Yeah it was but I missed you guys too much, and I wouldn't of been able to see you guys a lot." He told him.

"But it was like the coolest job ever," Reese told him. I looked at Savannah who was looking at me and I knew she hated when California was brought up, because she had missed her dad a lot and hated thinking that he wasn't going to be there.

"It was, but I have the best job now," he said looking at the kids and me.

"What do you guys want to do tomorrow?" I asked them changing the subject.

"Well Kieran asked if I wanted to go on jet skis tomorrow with him and I was wondering if that would be okay?" Savannah asked us.

"I want to spend the day at the beach again," Reese told us.

"I think a relaxing day sounds good," I told them.

"And yes you can," Lucas said to Savannah. "Where are you doing it?"

"Probably on our hotel side, just because it is cheaper," she told him. "Thanks also." Lucas nodded and our food came out. I watched our family laugh at the memories we had together and saw how happy everyone was. I couldn't imagine Vannah going off to college in two years or Reese going to middle school either. It seemed like they grew up way too fast and I barely got to spend time with them.

"_Mommy," I heard Savannah yell from her bedroom. I pulled the covers off and walked to her room where I heard her crying._

"_Hey baby, it's okay," I said crawling into her bed and just holding her._

"_I had another bad dream," she said as I wiped the tears away._

"_It's okay, I'm here know," I told her._

"_I know, but you weren't in my dream and you were gone and I kept calling for you but you never showed up."_

"_Remember that I will always be here for you no matter what." I told her and held her tighter._

"_Promise?" she asked me._

"_Only if you promise that you will never leave me," I said._

"_I promise," she sobbed._

"_Well I promise too," I said kissing her forehead and rocking her back to sleep._

I watched as Savannah laughed at something her dad said, and looked at the beautiful young women she had turned into. She was gorgeous and smart and just finally seemed happy with everything. She was an amazing young women who I know will go far, because she has the potential and drive. I looked over at Reese who was smiling. His handsomeness he got from his dad and his intelligence from both of us. He was doing great in school, since we hired a tutor for him.

"Earth to mom," Reese said as I snapped out of my trance and Lucas looked at me concerned.

"What honey?"

"Dad said you almost ran him over when you first met," he said.

"I did. I wasn't paying attention and had to slam on the breaks to avoid hitting him."

"Then she rudely pushed me away," Lucas told them.

"I didn't push, I just motioned for you to move," I said trying to avoid the laughs the kids we endure in.

"So mom was a bitch back in high school," Savannah said.

"One yes and two watch your language," Lucas said as Reese and Savannah laughed.

"I do get to defend myself when I saw Lucas was mean," I told them.

"Was not," he said.

"Okay I was a bitch at first and then I fell in love with your father," I said kissing him. After dinner the kids raced ahead on the horses with the instructor as Lucas and I stayed a ways back.

"So what was that daze at dinner you had?"

"Look at them," I said to him as he turned his head from me to our kids.

"What about them?"

"Savannah is gone in two years," I said to him.

"She won't be gone Peyton. Plus we still have Reese and Tenley for a little while longer, unless you're pregnant again," he said.

"Please," I laughed.

"Don't worry about that, we have another few years with her and we are going to have many more. She is always going to be our little girl and she is going to visit us from college. You know she won't leave us," he said to me.

"I know, I just don't want her to grow up anymore," I told him. The kids had stopped ahead turning the horses to face us. I saw Savannah laughing into the horse as she watched Reese trying to turn the horse around. I smiled at Lucas as he chuckled and we rode over to them.

"My horse is being stupid," Reese said as he tried to get it to go.

"He's just stubborn," I told him.

"So does that mean Savannah is a horse, since she is stubborn too," he asked and Savannah tried defending herself, but wasn't working. We got back and put our horses back in the stable. Lucas, Reese, and I were waiting for Savannah by the car and I went to go get her since she was taking forever. I finally found her where she had put her horse away.

"Savannah you ready?" I asked walking to where she was petting the horse.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun today," she said climbing down from the metal.

"I did too, we haven't done a family thing in a while," I said to her.

"I know, I miss this," she said as I pulled her into my side and started walking to the car.

****************SENIOR YEAR for SAVANNAH**********

"I'm only 2 hours away," Lily said before hugging Lucas. I placed Quincey in her car seat in the back of Lily's car and kissed her.

"Bye sweet girl," I said kissing her head as she smiled at me. Lucas came behind me and I went to go give Lily a hug.

"Call me when you get there," I said in her ear.

"I promise." She whispered and let go of me. I quickly went to the front porch of the house where Tenley was waiting, before she could see me crying. She said something to Lucas before she started walking towards me. She pulled me into another hug and the tears slid down my face.

"Thank for everything Peyton. I wouldn't be where I am without you and all you have done for not only me but for Quincey too. You're the mother that I would have never have imagined and I know that my mom would be so proud of you. You mena the world to me and I couldn't have asked for a better second mom then you," she said as I wiped the tears away and smiled as I pulled her into a hug.

"You take care of that little girl and if you ever need anything I'm a phone call away, I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she kissed Tenley goodbye and hugged Lucas one more time before she headed in the car. Lucas came and grabbed me into his arms as we waved goodbye. Tenley climbed down from my arms and Lucas pulled me into a hug as I cried into his.

"It's okay," he said trying to calm me.

"I know, I just thought she would stay closer."

"We both did, but she's closer to Mehki and got a scholarship."

"But she has a baby that's what I am worried about Lucas," I said as I heard a cry coming from inside the house. We both turned to see Tenley on the ground crying her head off as Jersey slowly walked towards her and laid down next to her. The dog was getting quite old, but still knew how to comfort our whole family when needed. Tenley stopped crying as she stayed on the ground petting Jersey and I went over to her. I looked at her head where I red bump was starting to form and picked her up off the ground.

"She knows where home is babe, she is always welcome here," he said grabbing an ice pack from the freezer. I took it from him as I placed Tenley on the counter and put the ice pack on her head as she screamed and cried even more. I saw Savannah, Reese, Kole, and Kieran in the pool as Tenley reached her arms out and Lucas picked her up.

"She is going to be fine, we are going to be fine," he said to me and kissed the top of my head as I went out to the front porch and sat on the chair looking out at the driveway, somewhat hopping she would come back but knowing she wouldn't.

"Mom," I heard Savannah say from the doorway. I must have fallen asleep on the chair as daytime had turned into nightfall.

"Hey," I said pulling the blanket off of me.

"We're going to go to the movie," she said as Kieran appeared in the doorway.

"Okay, where is your dad?"

"He is in the house cleaning up supper," she said to me. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"I'm fine, go be a teenager," I smiled and watched her get into the car with Kieran. Saint Ben's had fired Lucas for coaching basketball, because they didn't like the media that was putting their school in the spotlight and in doing so we transferred Savannah back to Tree Hill and a lot of the girls from Saint Ben's also were transferring there, Kieran was one of the guys. Lucas fortunately was asked to coach the men's team at Tree Hill along with teaching English, and let me tell you he gladly accepted. I walked into the living room where Reese was watching a movie with his sister and I walked into the kitchen where Lucas was loading the dishwasher.

"You could have woke me," I said helping with the dishes.

"You needed sleep," he said ad kissed my forehead before he walked to the fridge to put the leftovers away. I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his body and laid my head against his.

"It's quite without her," I said.

"Is that a good thing?" Lucas asked me.

"Ask me in a couple of days," I said as our home phone started ringing. I walked over to the one connected to the wall.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Hey it's Lily," she said.

"You finally settled in?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just wanted to call and say goodnight and that I love you," she told me.

"I love you too, goodnight," I told her and hung the phone back up. Tenley came into the room and I picked her up in my arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked and kissed her nose.

"Juice," she told me as she handed me her cup and I took it from her. I pushed her hair from her forehead and kissed her head, but noticed a bruise on where her hairline meets her forehead.

"What happened?" I asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders and I turned and searched the rest of her body, but found nothing. I picked her up and we went to her room so I could change her in her pajamas. I did some of her stretching before I put her in her crib. I went into my bathroom and got Tenley's shot for the day. I went back into her room and pulled her out of the crib. She started crying when she sw the needle and I did my best to quickly put it in and rub the injection site once administered. I picked her up as she wrapped her arms around me and we went into the living room where the boys were just putting on the movie Cars. I sat down next to Lucas and leaned into him. He grabbed the blanket before Reese sat on it next to him. He threw the covers over Tenley and I as we watched the movie. I heard a car door shut outside and saw the lights drive away as Savannah came intot he house. I looked up to see her standing in the doorway with some ice cream cups.

"We decided to not go to the movie but instead get ice cream for everyone," she said as Reese ran over and she handed him one.

"Thanks," he said running to the kitchen and coming back with a spoon.

"Did you think you're the only one eating ice cream mister," Lucas said and he walked back into the kitchen, coming back with 3 more. He handed each of us one as Savannah took a seat on the chair and Tenley jumped off of me onto her.

"Thank you Savannah," I told her as she smiled at me.

"Where's Kieran?"

"I told him that I wanted to spend time with my family, he understood," she exclaimed as the movie started and Reese told us to be quiet. I looked at my two daughters sitting on the couch and then over to my two boys. I had a perfect life. I had everything I wanted. I had the guy of my dreams, my three beautiful children, and the a great home and place to raise them in. It was perfect. It was everything and more. I smiled as I turned back to the TV to watch one of our families favorite cartoons.

But as everyone knows when everything is going perfect, something happens that changes everything. This part of my life is called making it through, and to make it through you need the love and support of a family. I knocked on Savannah's door lightly but heard nothing but muffled cries.

"Savannah, honey can I come in?" I asked her, when she didn't answer I opened the door slowly and say her lying on her bed facing the window. I went and laid down next to her holding her in my arms. Her hands went to mine and she cried harder.

"He can't be gone," she barely got out.

"I know," I said holding her tighter as I let the tears drop from my face noticing the folded clothes on her floor that I had given her a few hours earlier to put away.

"I never got to say goodbye, I never got to hug him again, or tell him that I love him. He's just gone," she said as I kissed her head and tried to make it better.

"It's going to be okay," I told her but also trying to tell myself.

"How? I thought God would be done taking everyone I care about from me. First grandpa and then grandma and Andy, and also Grandpa Dan, it never stops mom, everyone I love gets taken away," she said.

"Grandpa was sick Savannah, and grandma and Andy were in a car accident that killed not only them but others too, and Grandpa Dan had a bad heart. If God thinks that Heaven is better for them, then suffering here, we have to believe that they are happy."

"Mom," I heard Reese's voice from the doorway. I looked to see him standing there crying.

"Come here," I said scooting over and he crawled between Savannah and I. He threw his arms around me and I rubbed his back trying to get him to calm down.

"We are going to make it through this. We always do. I'm not saying it is going to be easy on any of us, but remember that we are all here for each other," I tried to tell them.

"I want him back," Reese said.

"Me too," Savannah whispered and for the first time in 6 hours looked at me. Her eyes were so puffy and red from crying, and her face seemed like it had a rash.

"We all do," I said as she swung her arms around both Reese and I.

"I just wish we could relive tomorrow and take everything back." She said. I looked away and thought that if we did have a chance that everything would turn out differently.

***********************24 Hours Earlier************************

"_Savannah, stop it. Grab your shit and get in the car." Lucas said as I was folding clothes in the bedroom and he was in the hallway._

"_Savannah, stop it, Grab your," Tenley said before I stopped her and she smiled and put her face in the bed spread. I smiled as she giggled and I heard Savannah yell._

"_I don't want to go dad, I'm going to be the only girl there," she said._

"_I thought you would like that," he said jokingly but I knew it would make her madder._

"_Really I have a boyfriend dad, I'm not some slut that you would have dated in high school." I smiled at the remark she made, but knew he would get angry too._

"_Get in the car," he said and I heard him walk down the stairs angrily._

"_Let me talk to her," Nathan said from downstairs._

"_Good luck," Lucas said. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then Savannah say "I'm not going."_

"_Please. For me?" Nathan asked._

"_No," she said stubbornly. _

"_Savannah, I promise it will be fun. Please. Don't make me bribe you," he said._

"_I don't want to go," she told him._

"_Tell you what, if you go you and I will go to any basketball game you want. If we have to fly there or drive there I will do it for you. Just me and you." He told her as my heart melted. Nathan and Savannah have always been close. Ever since she was little she looked at Nathan like a father. He helped me raise her, he helped her with basketball, and he was the first person she went to for problems if she couldn't come to me. _

"_We better go out to eat at a fancy restaurant and get dessert," she said as he laughed and agreed. _

"_Bye mom," Savannah yelled from the doorway and I yelled bye._

"_Well it's just me and you kid," I said looking at Tenley._

"_Swing," she said and started to stand on the bed._

"_Tenley sit down," and she did. "We can go to the park if you want to."_

"_Yes," she told me. _

"_Okay, go get your shoes on downstairs," I told her and took her off the bed. I grabbed a light jacket from the closet and headed downstairs. I helped Tenley put on her shoes and grabbed my cell phone from the table._

"_Brookie," I heard Tenley say and saw Brooke open the screen door. I saw that something wasn't right and went over to her. _

"_Tenley go get a coat from your room," I told her as she climbed up the stairs._

"_What happened?" I asked my best friend worried._

"_We had a fight and said some things we didn't mean. He took the girls and Kole and drove in the car and I don't know where they went," she said._

"_Everything is going to be fine. Julian probably took the kids to meet Nathan and Lucas at the rivercourt. Savannah is there, she will probably watch them, which is probably good for her since she didn't want to go," I said rubbing Brookes arm as Tenley climbed down the stairs backwards. _

"_Park," Tenley said as she struggled to get her coat on._

"_Come with us," I said grabbing Jersey's leash and she went for a walk with us. We sat down at the bench and Jersey laid by my feet as Tenley played in the sandbox nearby._

"_We fought over the dumbest thing," she told me. "He wants us to move to California while he shoots his new movie, and I told him that school just started and I'm not moving the kids from something so familiar to be in a place for 6 months. Am I wrong P. Sawyer?"_

"_No. I don't know if I could take not seeing you everyday. I do understand where Julian is coming from but both of you have your reasons and I think that you two will find the right one." I told her as Tenley came back over and Brooke scooped her up. She put her in the swing and pushed her in the air. My cell rang and saw Savannah's face on the screen._

"_Hey," I asked._

"_Hey, Uncle Julian wanted me to call to tell you to tell Brooke that I have the kids and I am just going to drive back to the house with them and watch them there. I called the home phone but you weren't there," she said._

"_We are at the park but yes I will tell Brooke," I told her. "Have you left yet?"_

"_I'm just buckeling the twins in, when are you coming back?" _

"_We'll start heading back home. I will see you there," I told her as Brooke and Tenley came over._

"_Savannah has your kids and are bringing them back to our house," I told her._

"_Okay good," she said setting Tenley down and we walked back to the house. We had everyone over for lunch that day and while the kids and our husbands were playing in the pool, Brooke, Haley, and I were making lunch. Lucas came in the house soaking wet and I told him to halt as I grabbed a towel from the pantry._

"_You know if you got that shed built we wouldn't have to drag our wet selves into the house every time we had to use the bathroom," I told him._

"_I know okay, I'm just going to use Savannah's bathroom." He said drying off before he walked across the floor. _

"_What shed?" Haley asked._

"_We looked at buying a shed to put a bathroom in, for outside by the pool, so the kids wouldn't bring the pool inside the house. Lucas decided he was going to build one, but it looks like we might be buying the shed," I laughed._

"_That's such a good idea. Maybe I will convince Nathan to do the same," Haley laughed. We heard a door slam and I looked up to see Lucas walk angrily past us outside._

"_Im going to kill our daughter," he said as I watched him disappear outside. I followed behind as he yelled for Savannah to get out of the pool._

"_get out," he yelled as she looked at me and I gave her an expression that I didn't know what was going on. "Did you not elarn anything from any of us?"_

"_Lucas," I said going up to him as she grabbed a towel from the chair and everyone stopped what they were doing._

"_What are you talking about?" she asked him defensively._

"_God Savannah, I thought you knew better than that. What's in your bathroom, in the garbage?" he yelled louder as Nathan and Julian came over to Savannah and Lucas._

"_Dad, I seriously don't know what you're talking about," she told him and I could tell she was being honest._

"_A pregnancy test Savannah and it's postive," he said as my hands covered my mouth._

"_That's not even mine," she yelled at him._

"_Savannah I know it isn't your mothers, how could you be so stupid," he yelled back and Julian grabbed Lucas shoulder._

"_Stupid. Really dad? If you think I'm pregnant you're the one who is stupid. I'm not pregnant," she yelled back and Nathan wrapped his arms around her._

"_No then whose is it Savannah? Huh. What am I supposed to believe that someone came into our house took a pregnancy test and just so happened to leave it in your bathroom," he said._

"_Luke," Nathan said. "Not here."_

"_No it's going to be here. I thought I raised you well Savannah. I thought we all did. Nathan, Julian, Brooke, and Haley, I never wanted you to have a life like we had growing up," he told her.  
"Let go of me," she said struggling from Nathan._

"_Lucas, stop," I told him standing between the two._

"_No this is messed up. How do you not even believe me when I saw that it's not mine," she yelled and I saw tears coming from her eyes._

"_Savannah I believe you okay, but we need to talk about it," I told her._

"_What's the point no one believes me. Dad won't even trust his own daughter and it was your sister who got knocked up. Not all of us are going to turn into your precious Lily dad. She was the one pregnant not me," she yelled even luder and tears started flowing._

"_Whose is it then Savannah," Nathan asked._

"_See none of you believe me," she yelled and finally got away from everyone._

"_I thought you of all people would believe me Uncle Nathan," she said._

"_I do Savannah," he tried defending himself._

"_Then why would you even ask," she said. "I hate all of you," she yelled and ran off and out the back gate._

"_Really Lucas, in front of everyone?" I asked him._

"_Whose is it Peyton?" he said._

"_I don't know but maybe if you actually believed her you maybe would have gotten an answer. I'm disappointed in all of you," I said to the men standing in front of me and followed where Savannah had just run to. I traced her wet feet back intot he house and went up to her room._

"_Savannah," I said as I saw her put a shirt on.  
"It's not mine," she said and walked past me down the steps and I followed her to the car._

"_I know that, honey. Please stop," I told her._

"_I can't okay. I'm going to go see Kieran," she cried._

"_Savannah I don't want you driving like this," I said as she opened her door and closed it. "I'll drive you," I said and she handed me the keys. I parked the car in front of the house and turned it off as I made my way up the stairs. Everyone must have left because all of the cars were gone, except mine and Lucas'. I headed up the stairs going inside and into the kitchen where lunch was ready but no one was here. I saw Lucas cleaning up the pool area and I started packing all of the lunches into baggies and bowls. He came inside and asked, "where did you go?"_

"_I dropped Savannah off at Kierans," I told him honestly._

"_Really Peyton, we find a pregnancy test in her bathroom, a postive pregnancy test for that matter, and you drop her off at her boyfriends?" He said meanly._

"_You know what Lucas, I trust our daughter. Lucas she's on birth control for Christ sakes. I know she is sexually active, hell we were sexually active since 10__th__ grade."_

"_Birth control doesn't mean anything Peyton, we had her and you were on the pill," he said._

"_And I know that. But Lucas she isn't pregnant okay, if you can't believe her, then believe me." I said._

"_Well whose is it Peyton. Because if it's yours then you have some explaining to do," he yelled._

"_Excuse me? How dare you, I would tell you if I was late and no I'm not pregnant because we've both been to busy to even ask each other how our days have been, let alone have sex. God Lucas," I yelled and threw the bowl in the sink as I watched it shatter._

"_Well who knows Peyton, after me you were with that ass hole of a guy and then Jordan, so maybe history could be repeating," he snarled._

"_I cannot believe you, you son of a bitch. Kieran's sister Jane, you know the one who was on your team last year, Jane is the one pregnant. So before making judgments and accusations about our daughter, you might want to remember that she is more like you in so many ways Lucas. Always trying to help and save people, maybe you should think about that," I said to him as he just stared at the ground and then walked out of the house slamming the door behind him and I heard Tenley crying upstairs. I went to grab her bringing her downstairs and put her in the playpen handing her juice. I put my fist on the sink and leaned into it crying._

"_Mom," Reese said from the doorway._

"_Yeah buddy," I said not looking at him and wiping the tears away._

"_Are you dad getting a divorce?" he said and I turned to see him scared._

"_No baby," I told him and gave him a hug. "Dad and I just aren't seeing eye to eye right now but everything is going to be okay. Are you hungry?" I smiled my best at him and he nodded his head. "Okay let me get you a plate along with your sister. Will you put her in a high chair?" I asked him and he walked to the playpen taking her out. I got the food out and set it on plates and set it down in front of them as they started eating. I finished up cleaning the kitchen as Haley walked into the house._

"_Hey you okay?" she asked giving me a hug._

"_No," I laughed and started crying again._

"_Hey I yelled at Nathan too, I think him and Lucas went to the rivercourt," she told me as we hugged each other. _

"_I didn't mean to yell at Nate, I was angry with Lucas," I told her._

"_You had every right, he had no right to ask her," she replied. "Nathan is like a second father to her, but he isn't her first and he needs to remember that. He is just looking out for her like he always does."_

"_I know that and I love that about both of you," I told her._

**************Present*****************

"I was so mean to him," Savannah cried.

"Honey it is not your fault," I soothed her. I had put Reese in his bed when he had fallen asleep on her bed so it could just be us.

"The last words I said to him was I hate all of you," she barely got out.

"He didn't die because of what you said Savannah," I told her.

"How do you know," she questioned.

"Because I know that he wouldn't want you to think it's your fault or blame yourself for it. Things happen that we can't explain. We ask why, but we will never know the true answer, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," I told her as I hugged her closer.

"It's unfair," she told me.

"I know," I said as tears slid down my face.

************ 18 hours earlier*****************

"_I'm sorry," he said coming up the porch where I had Tenley playing on the deck while I read a book._

"_I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to," I said not even looking up to him._

"_No you deserve one and so does Savannah, but she isn't here," he exclaimed.  
"Yeah and I don't expect her to be back soon." I told him._

"_Please look at me," he asked. I closed my book on my lap as his lips met mine. "I love you. I was out of line and I'm sorry, if I could take it back I would."_

"_Why would you do that in front of everyone Lucas?"_

"_I was pissed and I saw the test and figured since Kieran and her are pretty serious that we were reliving what we had and what Lily has," he told me._

"_Lucas, Savannah is smarter then you know. She came to me about everything and what to do. She knows the risk of being sexually active, but you have to trust that she is making the right decisions. Lucas she wants to go to college and have it easier then Lily does, she knows what rights and wrong," I told him._

"_I know. I shouldn't have said those things and I shouldn't have accused her, I was scared," he said sitting down placing Tenley on his lap._

"_Lucas Scott, you can be an ass sometimes, but I love you so much," I told him._

"_I love you too," he said and I got up to kiss him and Tenley._

********************Present*************

I went into the kitchen to put on some coffee since Savannah finally feel asleep. I filled up the pot and dropped it in the sink and started crying. I grabbed a Kleenex and dried my eyes.

"Get it together," I said to no one and started filling the pot again. I saw a figure appear on the deck and saw Brooke knock on the glass door letting herself in.

"I didn't know if you were still up?" She said. She probably looked how I did with puff eyes and hair a mess.

"Let me get that," she said taking the pot away from me and pouring it into the coffee maker. I slid down onto the floor and Brooke came over to me.  
"Why Brooke?" I asked her.

"I don't know honey," she said and held me.

"He was such a good person, a good father, a good son, how are we all going to get through this?" I asked her.

"I know. He was a great man, but we are tough. Our family, your family, and Haley's, we are going to get through together," she exclaimed.

"How's Haley?" I asked her.

"Same as you and me," she said.

"You shoulde be with your family Brooke," I said.

"I am," she said and I hugged her tighter.

"I saw him just 7 hours ago Brooke, he can't be gone," I said.

"I know sweetie, I can't believe it either. I just wish we could have done something," she said.

***********************12 Hours Earlier******************

_My phone started vibrating on my desk and picked it up to answer._

"_Hello," I said._

"_Mom, can you come pick me up?" I heard Savannah say._

"_Yeah I will be there in a few minutes," I said and hung up. I threw the keys at Lucas as Nathan appeared in the door way. _

"_Go make things better," I told him._

"_I think I should probably tag along," Nathan said as Lucas got up and the two brothers left. Lucas came back into the room giving me a kiss before he left._

"_Bye," I said as he smiled. "Time for bed missy," I said to Tenley picking her up and taking her to her room. I put her in her crib and grabbed juice from the fridge in her room. I handed it to her as she lay down and I put the blankets over her kissing her goodnight. I headed down to Reese's room and saw him watching a movie. I sat on the edge of his bed and shut the TV off._

"_Mom," he groaned. _

"_It's late bud, we all have had a long day," I told him pulling back his covers as he crawled underneath them._

"_Goodnight mom," he said._

"_Night, I love you," I said kissing his head as I shut off his lamp and closed the door, leaving open a crack. I went into the kitchen shutting off the lights. I grabbed the laundry form the dryer putting it in the basket and headed up to my room. I turned the TV on turning the volume down so it wouldn't wake the kids. I heard the door open and then slam shut. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs fast and saw Savannah appear in the door in a second._

"_I asked for you to pick me up," she said._

"_Shh your brother and sister are sleeping," I told her as she closed the door._

"_I asked you to pick me up mom, not dad. If I wanted him to pick me up I would have called him."_

"_I was trying to help," I told her handing her the clothes I had folded. "Where is he?"_

"_I don't know, I didn't get in the car, I walked home," she said grabbing the door knob._

"_He was only looking out for you, being a parent, and," I tried saying._

"_Accusing me of being pregnant before I even had the chance to tell him it wasn't mine. Great parenting right?"_

"_Savannah," I said throwing the towel I was folding in the basket. She turned around facing me and I told her, "Whatever we do as your parents you may not like, but we do it because we love you. Your dad loves you Savannah and even if you believe that he doesn't he does. Trust me," I told her. She didn't say or do anything other then open the door and leave my room._

_************************_Present************************

The baby monitor started lighting up and I yawned looking at the clock. I had been asleep for five minutes before Tenley started crying. I rolled over to see Lucas but he wasn't there. I got up and made my way to Tenley's room. I picked her up out of the crib exhausted and headed down to the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, and opened the glass door outside to the pool. I sat on the chair with Tenley in my arms as she drank her water and closed her eyes. She had always liked to be outside, especially at night. Lucas had always brought her outside to calm her down and put her back to sleep.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice.

I turned around to see him and a tear slid down my face.

"I can take her from here, you need some rest," he told me as I cried harder.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, okay it's been a year or more since I updated this story. I had the chapters written and then my computer crashed and I lost everything and I was so mad that I lost everything that I gave up trying to write it again. Bare with me, while I too go along with this story. I just found inspiration to continue writing this so please review to let me know what you think!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

"Baby, it's okay," he said and hugged me and Tenley.

"Luke how can Nathan be gone," I ask him.

"I don't know," he said and a tear slid down his face as he sat next to me and I leaned into my husband.

"How's Haley?"

"She locked herself in the bathroom, I just brought Kole and Jace over and Jaime is in Savannah's room, while Ava is sleeping in ours. The boys are in Reese's room," he told me

"Everything is about to change Luke," I tell him.

"I know," he sighs.

"I'm going to call Brooke and we're going to go to Haley's, I will be back for breakfast," I tell him. "I love you."

The funeral was held that next Thursday, and as I was getting ready Savannah came into my room holding Tenley's hand.

"I can't find her shoes," she tells me quietly.

"Then just grab the white ones," I say putting an earring in. I hold on to the dresser and close my eyes. For the last 4 days I have been running between Haley's house and mine, feeding the kids and trying to help Haley. I knew she was hurting badly, but she had pulled herself together for the kids. She was such a strong woman and she was doing okay for the situation she had just been dealt.

"Hey," Lucas whispered behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and I just held onto them.

"I just," I say and start crying. He kisses the side of my head as the girls come back into our room and we head down stairs. I grab Tenley from Savannah and set her on my hip as I walk into the kitchen.

"Momma," Tenley says when I set her on the counter.

"What baby?" I ask and grabbed some water and juice boxes from the fridge.

"Where uncle Nate," she asks me.

"We're going to go say goodbye," I say trying to have a 3 year old understand what's happening. Lucas comes into the kitchen and grabs Tenley off the counter and I see the kids head to the car, well at least just two. I look out the window from the kitchen into the backyard and see Savannah standing on the basketball court. I put the juice and water in my purse and hand it to Lucas when he comes back inside.

"I'll go get her and meet you in the car," I tell him. "Lily, Mehki are meeting us at the church with Quincey?"

Yeah," he kisses me before I open the sliding glass door and call for Savannah. She either doesn't hear me or is clearly thinking of something else. I make my way down the stairs and head to where Savannah is standing. She is holding a basketball that I hadn't seen in years.

"You remember who gave that to you?" I say grabbing it from her.

"It was my first birthday gift from Nathan," she whispers.

"I was so mad at him," I laugh. "I can't believe you still have it."

"When does it go away mom?" she asks me.

"What goes away?"

"The pain?" she says and looks at me and for the first time I see how much this is killing her. Her eyes just look like she hasn't slept in months, she looks like she has lost at least 5 pounds and she was already skinny too.

"It's take time sweetheart, but we are all here for you. We are all going to miss him and I know how much Nathan meant to you, meant to all of us. He loves you Savannah and he is always going to be here for you even if he is not here." I hug her as I feel her arms tighten around me. "We need to go sweetheart."

"I don't want to say goodbye," she says and cries softly.

"You don't have too," I tell her and I wipe the tears away from her eyes. "We do need to go though." I grab her hand as we walk to the front of the house and get in the car. Tenley is playing with her stuffed purple monkey, throwing it in the air and then catching it until it falls on the ground and Reese picks it up for her. Savannah is sitting in the back looking out the window when I grab Lucas' leg and he grabs my hand kissing it as he brings it up to his lips. I knew that this was killing him too, but he was putting on a show for Haley, supporting her just like Nathan would do if our roles were reversed.

I walk out of the bathroom and put my dress back in the closet. Lucas is sitting in the bed and I crawl under the covers next to him.

"I love you," I say as he turns his head and kisses me. "Talk to me."

"I just never pictured this," he says.

"Baby you have been so strong through all of this, being here for the kids, and Haley's kids, and mostly for Haley. But who has been there for you?"

"You have," he whispers to me. "Just you being here and keeping everything in sync and with the kids and Haley's kids with watching them while I take care of Haley has been enough." I feel his lips against the side of my temple and close my eyes. I hear the baby cry from her crib and we both groan. I slowly get up and make my way to her room.

"Tenley, why are you crying?" I ask picking her up and cradeling her in my arms.

"Scary," she says.

"Scary what?" I ask her.

"Scary man," she says and starts crying again. "Luke," I yell quickly.

"What," I see him appear int he doorway and turn on the light.

"Scary man. That is what she said," I tell Luke.

"Tenley baby, there is no one here," Luke says opening the closet door.

"Nate," she says. I look over at Lucas and then back at Tenley as we carry her to our room. I set her down on the mattress and tuck her in as both Luke and I climb into bed. He strokes Tenleys back as she nuzzles in to me. She is asleep in a second as I look over at Luke and he just kisses me.

"Reese, Kole, Savannah, Ava, Jaime, and Jace breakfast is going to get cold," Haley yells from the bottom of our stairs. I am in the kitchen packing the kids lunches for school as the boys come racing in and sit at the table. Savannah comes in next with her gymnastics bag over her shoulder.I look at the fridge to see that she has practice today for both gymnastics and basketball. I grab my purse and take some money out as Lucas puts breakfast on the table for everyone. Ava and Tenley are in their chairs eating breakfast talking and laughing with each other.

"Hey no throwing food," Lucas says as both girls laugh and I smile as Haley just shakes her head. "This is for something to eat after basketball and before gymnastics," I say to her. "Where's your basketball bag?"

"I can't go to basketball practice I am going to the tutor center to catch up on all the homework I missed," she tells me and goes to hug Haley before sitting down and eating breakfast. I couldn't argue with her, the kids had missed at least a week of school and this was their first week back since the accident. Haley was doing okay, she was going to start talking to someone. Ava was to young to take note of anything but still asked where daddy was and Jace was starting to get upset more easily and taking it harder then was quiet, only talking to Savanna. Haley had called Lucas over a lot to do things with Jace and Reese together, he needed a man in his life and since Nathan was gone, Lucas had always been a second father to him and vice versa.

"Okay boys let's go," I say taking a bite of the toast Lucas had made for me. The boys grab their backpacks and Jaime hugs his mom goodbye. "You sure you are fine with Tenley?" I ask Haley.

"I'll be fine, I will stop over at lunch time at the studio," she says.

"Okay," I smile and kiss Lucas goodbye. "I will pick you up Savannah at the college then?"

"Okay," she says as she continues to talk to Ava and Tenley.

"Bye baby girl," I say and kiss Tenley's forehead and she starts to cry reaching out for me. I hurry out to the car where the boys are waiting outside to get in the car. I drop them off at the school as they hop out and wave goodbye before heading inside. My phone starts ringing from the passenger seat and I answer it.

"Peyton, what time are you coming in?" Grayson asks me.

"I just dropped off the boys and going to stop and get coffee, you want the usual?"

"Yes, please hurry though there is a lot of things to get done today."

"I will," I tell him as I pull into a spot outside Karen's cafe.

"Hey Brooke," I say as I see her at the counter.

"Hey I have your order in the back," she tells me as she puts down the receipts and walk into the back. She comes out with a bag and coffee as I pay her.

"How you doing?" she asks me. We haven't really seen Brooke and her family in a while and I think everyone is just too shocked to figure out everything right now.

"Okay, Lucas and I want to plan a dinner at our place this weekend. Just to have you and the family over, along with Haley and the kids. Just us," I say.

"I think that is a good idea. We just need to be around for her and the kids," she tells me.

"I agree, but like you I have to get back to work," I tell her.

"Don't work too hard P. Sawyer," she smiles and winks at me.

"You as well B. Davis," I say and head over to the studio.

The day ended in complete insanity, everything that I had taken off from because of Nathan's funeral was just a complete utter mess when I got back. I look over to the clock and see that I need to pick up Savannah from the gym when a gentleman walks into the studio. As I leave I see him talking to my assistant and head out the door quickly. Savannah is waiting on the curb when I pull up.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," I tell her as she hops in the front.

"It's okay, I was only waiting like 5 minutes."

"Well I am going to drop you off at the house and then I have to get back to work," I say.

"Can I actually come with you?" She asks me not looking up from her phone.

"Honey, I would love if you did but I have a lot of work to do," I say turning on to the main road to the house.

"Mom please. I have a lot of homework to do and I don't want to go home where everything reminds me of Nathan," she tells me. I pull over and look at her.

"Savannah," I whisper.

"Mom I just don't want to deal with this right now. I can get my homework done at the studio and plus I get to hang out with you," she tells me and I see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Okay," I give in and turn the car around to head back to the studio.

When I get there I head into the office and tell Savannah to go to the back of the bar to study and see Jaime with his friend Kalan walk in and wave as I smile at them. Grayson hands me some paper work and says, "Some guy came in just as you were leaving and would like to talk to you about his work."

"Send him to L.A.," I say sitting down and pick up my work phone.

"He has already tried," Grayson says and I close my eyes as I set the phone against my head.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"I think he could have potential, he's country which could be something new for the company. He seems like a great guy Peyton, a struggling artist and a single father, he could boost RBR," Grayson informs me.

"Okay, give me five minutes, I need to call Lucas really quick and then I will buzz when I am ready I tell him." Grayson nods and heads back out closing the door.

"I'm exhausted," I say once I get into the house and see my husband on the couch with Tenley.

"Momma," she says and climbs on my lap to continue to watch the movie her dad had put in. I lean into Lucas as he kisses my forehead.

"How were they?" I ask seeing that Tenley hasn't had a bath yet.

"Good, Reese is in his room finishing up on his homework. Tenley was just about to get a bath and now I have my wife here."

"Perfect end to a horrible day," I say and hear Savannah come into the house on the phone. "But let's go my little munchkin so we can get a bath and then to bed."

"I can do it," Lucas says.

"No, I will I haven't seen her all day," I tell him as Tenley clings on to me. I head up stairs making my way to the bathroom and start her water as I tell her to get her pajamas.

"Mom," I hear as I turn around from turning on the water.

"Hey buddy," I say and hug Reese as he comes into the bathroom.

"Can you look over this math worksheet to make sure it's all right?" He ask handing me the paper.  
I look over it and hand it back to him, "All of them are correct."

"Thanks," he says and exits the bathroom.

"Hey," I pull him in front of me while I sit on the edge of the toilet. "I'm very proud of you Reese. How was school today?"

"Okay, I'm tired though," he tells me.

"Well you need to take a shower and then I will or your dad will come tuck you in, okay?" He nods his head and gives me a hug before he leaves. Tenley comes in running with her pajamas and fully naked. I have to laugh at her bouncy hair and blue eyes. I set her in the tub and let her play for a little while and then get to washing her hair and body. I change her into her clothes and then carry her to her room. Lucas comes in and kisses her goodnight as I head downstairs to Reese's room and see his light already off, indicating that Lucas must have tucked him in. I see a light go off outside and quietly make my way to the kitchen. I peek out the window and see Savannah sitting out in the middle of the basketball court. She is in the center laying down and looking up at the stars. I see her pull the phone from her chest and read it while laying down.

"I'm really worried about her Luke," I say knowing that he is standing right behind me.

"I know. I just don't know what to tell her or say to her," he says and wraps his arms around me. "Nathan was there for her before I came into the picture and I feel for her because of Keith, but I don't know how to help because I feel like I still haven't accepted that Keith is gone."

"I just don't know what to do. She knows everything we both have gone through and I feel like that would help, but I can see that it doesn't," I tell him.

"It's only been 2 weeks since Nathan left Peyton, it takes time and I think it will be okay," he whispers kissing me cheek.

"I hope so," I tell him as I see Savannah raise her hand to her face, more than likely wiping tears away. I see Kalan come out on the court and lay down next to her. I didn't know too much about Kalan but he seemed like a decent guy. She lift her head as his arm went around her as she lays down on his chest. I head upstairs and look out the bedroom window to see that they had both moved to the edge of the pool where their feet dangled into water.

"Stop and come to bed," Lucas says from the bed.

"I just need to go for a walk," I say and grab his hoodie from the chair running down the stairs and out the front door. I head to the river court and sit on the bench as I see someone coming over in the dark.

"Hey Aunt Peyton," I hear Jaime say.

"Hey," I wipe the tears away quickly and he takes a seat next to my on the bench."Does your mom know you are here?"

"I told her I was going for a walk," he says quietly.

"Yeah me too, somehow I ended up here," I tell him and grab his hand. "You're dad used to take you here all the time with Savannah, you remember?"

"How could I forget this is where he would take us so he could work on his game," he laughs.

"I heard you're transferring to UNC-Wilmington." I say.

"Yeah, to be closer to mom and to help her," he says to me.

"Jaime don't give up Duke. Lucas and I are here for her and so are Brooke and Julian," I tell him.

"I know and I love you all for that, but I just don't want her to do this on her own. Ava needs me and Jace needs me," he says.

"Jaime you need to think about your future, Ava and Jace are taken care of," I say.

"But what about my mom?"

"I know Jaime, you know I thought about that a lot when my mom passed away, but it takes time and your mom will get there. Will she ever love someone else? I don't know, but will she always love your father, of course. Jaime your mom doesn't want you to leave Duke, you have so much going for you."

"I can't even pick up a basketball right now," he says and I watch a tear fall down his face.

"Right now, that is the key word. I know for a fact that your dad doesn't want you to give that up nor do I, your mom, or Lucas. It will come back to you," I say and he hugs me.

"I just miss him so much," he says into my shoulder and I hear him cry for the first time. "I just don't want to cry in front of my mom. I want to be strong Peyton."

"It's okay to let go Jaime. Lucas did when Keith died, it's okay," I tell him, holding on to him.

"I just don't want to disappoint him."

"You won't Jaime and you never will, you never have!" He finally let go of me and I see Lucas appear from the dark with a basketball in hand.

"For your dad," he says bouncing the ball to Jaime who catches it and gets up. I didn't know if he was going to play or not, but I saw him pass the basketball back to Lucas. "You sure you're not too old?" Lucas smirks and takes the shot making a swish in the hoop.

"For my dad," Jaime says as Lucas throws the ball back to him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Pass the ball," Lucas says on the court at practice. I walk in just at the end where I see Savannah on the court and Lucas on the side lines. I see her teammate Alicia pass her the ball but she fumbles and it gets taken by the other team. She puts her jersey in her mouth and hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath. The whistle blows and Lucas throws his clipboard on the ground.

"Ladies I know you lost a lot of your teammates this year, but if you can't play together then there is no point of a team," he said. Savannah turned away from Lucas with her hands on her head, "Savannah the team is over here."  
She turned around when Lucas said that but she didn't look too happy. I hear the door open behind me and see Kieran appear.

"Hey," I say as he hugs me. "Aren't you in class at college?"

"This is my free afternoon," he smiles. "How she doing?"

"I don't know I just got here," I tell him.

"Will you tell her that I will wait in the car for her?" He asks me.

"Of course," I smile as I watch him exit. Kieran attended UNC-Wilmington which was great to have him around but Kalan had been hanging around more with Savannah then Kieran had lately. I saw the girls head into the shower and Lucas came over to me.

"How'd she do," I ask as he gives me a quick kiss.

"At this point, I feel like I could get fired for putting her on the squad," he says quietly.

"I'll talk to her before she leaves," I tell him.

"Where is she going?" he asks me.

"Probably with Kieran, he's waiting for her outside," I tell him confused.

"She is not going anywhere. The English teacher and history teacher told me she hasn't made up any of her tests and that she is missing a bunch of homework and papers in both classes, plus she failed her history quiz today," Lucas tells me.

"Luke," I say.

"No Peyton, don't stick up for her it has been 3 weeks since Nathan passed away, she should have got that all straightened out by now. I know it has been only three weeks I know that, but still. She is not going with Kieran." He says as I see her walk towards us.

"Hey, Kieran is here so I was just going to ride home with him and hang out with him." She tells us.

"No you're not," Lucas says and looks at me.

"Why," she questions him.

"You're not going anywhere until everything is made up in all your classes," he says and she shakes her head and walks out the door.

"I'll go," I say and kiss Lucas quickly before following her out to the car.

"Savannah Brooke Scott," I say as she turns around in the middle of the quad where Kieran is on the phone sitting on one of the benches.

"What," she asks aggravated and turns around.

"I'm sorry okay, but what your father says goes," I tell her.

"You can't be serious right now," she yells and Kieran grabs her bag from her.

"Kieran I'm sorry but Savannah can't go with you," I tell him.

"Bullshit I'm going," she tells me and starts walking towards his car. "Are you coming?"

"Savannah babe, I don't know what's going on," he says to her.

"We're going, that's what is going on," she says as Kieran stands there.

"Savannah," he whispers.

"You have got to be kidding me," she laughs and I see her look around. "Kalan." I look over to where she looks and I see Kalan getting into his car. He stands there as Savannah says "Screw you both," and runs over to Kalan who she hugs and gets in the car. I push the hair from my face as Kieran hands me her stuff. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get in the middle."

"It's okay I've noticed a change in her, ever since Nathan she isn't the same and I don't know what to do," he tells me.

"We all are confused, she is just Savannah and hopefully will get out of this," I say hoping it was true.

"Yeah, well if you see her tell her I really want to talk to her," he tells me.

"Kieran," I say as he turns around at me. "Don't give up on her I know she loves you, but please just wait for her."

"At this rate, I'll be waiting forever," he smiles and walks away. I feel a hand on the small of my back and Lucas asks, "where did she go?"

"I don't know, she left with Kalan," I tell him and put my face in his chest.

"Why don't I go pick up Reese you get Tenley and we will meet Brooke at the cafe," he says.

"I'm not hungry," I say to him.

"Babe you need to eat," he says and kisses my forehead.

"Luke, I'll just pick up Tenley and we will wait for Savannah at home," I tell him. "You and Reese should pick up Jace and Ava to go to the cafe with Haley," I say.

"Peyton," he sighs.

"I'll be fine. I also need to get some things for Tenley and Reese, he needs new shoes and I ordered some that I need to pick up at the Nike store," I reply.

"Can you just slow down for once?" he laughed

"No," I say and kiss him. We head our separate ways as I pick up Tenley at the daycare. She runs into my arms and I pick her up as we head to the car.

"Momma," she says from the backseat.

"What baby," I ask her.

"I'm hungry," she says as I reach for a bag on the floor and hand her a fruit snack.

"Thank you," she smiles and opens it as they all go on the floor. "Whoops." I hand her another one and open it for her. "Where's daddy?"

"Him and Reese went to the cafe," I tell her.

"Where's Vannah?"

"She should be home later baby," I say and see her head jam to the music I had on. When we get to the house I let her play in the kitchen with her barbies and put away the groceries I had bought. I hear the front door open and both my boys voices as they come in and Reese slides over to Tenley as she jumps on him.

"Hey," I say to Reese as he comes over and hugs me and I kiss the top of his head.

"Can we go in the pool?" he asks me.

"Yes, can you get Tenley's suit on and make sure she is wearing the life jacket if neither of us are in there," I say and he runs off with his sister

"Here, I brought your favorite back," he says holding up a bag.

"I love you but I told you I'm not hungry," I whisper.

"I know you, and you will be soon," he tells me and walks out of the kitchen. Reese and Tenley head into the kitchen just as I untangle her swim suit in the back when I hear the front door open and Savannah walks in.

"Get in my office right now," Lucas says to her and she pounds up the stairs.

"Reese why don't you and your sister go into your room and play something really quick while daddy and I talk to Savannah," I tell him.

"But mom," he groans.

"Reese please it will be only take 5 minutes I promise," I say as he grabs his sisters hand and walks to his room.  
I head up the stairs and open the door to the office just as Lucas comes out of our bedroom. I close it slowly and I say to him, "Don't get angry quickly she will too and will shut us out."

"She already has Peyton," he tells me.

"Just be patient," I whisper. We both head in and see Savannah on her phone.

"First I want the phone," I say extending my hand out to her. She takes a second before she rolls her eyes and slams the phone in my hand. "You can get this back when you have made up all your papers, quizzes, homework, and tests."

"Are you kidding me that is going to take forever, I'm never going to get my phone back," she says to us.

"Then I suggest getting it done," I tell her.

"This is so unfair, I missed a week of school that is a lot," she tells us.

"Yes and you have been back for 3, it should have been made up," Lucas tells her.

"I don't really care," she leans back on the couch and folds her arms.

"Fine, then have a nice time warming the bench," Lucas says to her.

"Fine, I quit," she says with attitude.

"Funny. Make up your stuff or there will be more consequences," I tell her.

"I don't want to play anymore, don't you guys see that. I don't want to play basketball anymore. I want to go back to gymnastics full time."

"That's not going to happen," Lucas tells her.

"Luke," I say.

"You can't make me do something I don't want to do," she tells him and stands up.

"Sit your ass down," he says calmly.

"No because if you're not going to listen to me then why do I have to be here, I DON'T WANT TO PLAY BASKETBALL ANYMORE," she yells at us and I see tears fall down her face.

"Savannah," I say as she turns around and leaves the room. "She doesn't want to play anymore Luke."

"No, she doesn't want to play because Nathan isn't here," he says sitting down.

"I'll talk to her," I tell him and kiss the side of his head. "Can you please take our other two out in the pool?"

"Yeah," he says and stands up to leave.

"I love you, you know that right?" I tell him as he exits the door.

"Well at least someone does," he says as I hear Tenley scream daddy and jump in his arms.

"That makes two," I laugh and go knock on Savannahs door.

"Go away," she yells. I open the door and see her on the bed crying. She turns when she sees me in the doorway and says, "I don't want you in here. Go away."

"No," I say shutting the door. "What has gotten into you?"

"Are you serious right now?" She asks shaking her head.

"Savannah, you are never home and if you are you're not with your boyfriend, you're with Kalan. Kieran is starting to notice," I tell her and lean against the bookcase.

"Don't tell me who I can and can't hang out with. You want to know what's wrong? The man who pretty much raised me the first seven years of my life is seven feet in the ground, that's what is wrong mom and it's funny how everyone is just going around and moving on with their lives so quickly. He taught me everything I know and you just get up and live your day like Uncle Nathan is still here and he is not."

"Savannah," I say.

"No mom, nothing you can say is going to change me. I don't want to play basketball anymore," she turns her head and leans it onto the pillow wiping the tears away.

"Why because Nathan isn't here so you think that if you're continuing on you're forgetting him? He is not going to think that baby," I whisper to her.

"How would you know? Mom I miss him so much, I can't sleep at night, I can't concentrate in school and I have no idea what is going on right now," she says and I see her for the first time actually own up to what she has been feeling. I make my way towards her bed and wrap her in my arms.

"I just don't care anymore. I don't want to be here without Nathan mom," she sobs and I can barely hear her. I kiss her head and lay back with her on the bed. We lay there until I feel that she has fallen asleep and make my way out her room. The front door opens just as Haley, Ava, and Jace come into the house.

"Hey," Haley says and I give her a hug as the kids run out to the pool area. "Luke called and said to come over."

"Oh okay, how are you?"

"I'm okay." She smiles. I give her a hug and she wipes a tear away from her face.

"Let's go for a walk," I tell her squeezing her hand as I tell Luke.

"I just feel like everything is so hard right now." She tells me when we reach the river walk.

"I know, he loved you so much Haley and the kids."

"You know that is the hardest. I yelled at him for what he said to Savannah and I don't even remember if I said I love you. Where do I go from here Peyton, where does life take me know? What is Ava going to do when she get's married and who are the boys going to go to if they need any manly advice, I know there is Lucas and Julian but it's just no the same."

"I know Haley. I wish I could bring him back. Savannah is not doing good at all," I say to her.

"Yeah Jamie said something last week about her," Haley tells me.

"Like what?" I curiously ask.

"Jamie saw her at a college party and she wasn't with Kieran, she was with Kalan and Jamie had to pretty much carry her out," Haley tells me.

"Great," I stop walking and look out into the water. "How did this happen Haley?"

"Believe me, I ask myself that every day. I love Nathan, I do, but I'm so mad at him for leaving us with this mess. Every thing was great and now I feel like every one is just falling deep from what we are used to. I'm scared Ava is going to ask me one day when she is older what happened to dad and why he isn't here. I'm afraid Jaime is going to try living in his dads footsteps instead of his own. I'm scared Jace is going to just be angry with me and I'm scared I'm just going to fall apart. I miss him so much Peyton and I know everyone does but I can't even sleep in my bed, I sleep with Ava and you know how that girl can kick," she tries to make a joke.

"Haley it's okay to feel scared at times, you know that both Lucas and I are here for you and the kids. It takes time and of course it's going to take longer for you. We will get through it one day at a time, you will get through it."

"I just want what is best for the kids, I want that so bad," she tells me.

"You being here is what is best for them," I say and hug her.

"Thanks Peyton," she whispers.

"You're not going," Lucas tells Savannah. I was playing on the floor with Tenley when I see her look at me.

"Mommy?" she starts crying from all the yelling. I pick her up and bring her outside with me so she doesn't have to hear it. I sit her on the edge of the hot tub so she can put her feet in. I see both Reese and Jace in the pool playing basketball.

"Are you guys getting hungry?"

"No," they both yell in unison but I know that they probably will be when they get out.

"Mommy I want to go in the pool," Tenley said trying to get out of my arms.

"MOM!" I hear Savannah yell and see her storm out.

"Do you mind?" I ask her.

"Can I please go to Keegan's," I hear her ask this time in a calmer voice.

"What did your dad say?" I ask her.

"He said no," she said angrily and I see Lucas walk out.

"Then what he says stands," I say to her.

"You guys are such," she says.

"Don't even start. You have been given everything you wanted and needed, don't you dare say anything bad about me or your father. Get your shit done that you need to do. When you're done and I or your father hear from your teachers then you can go to Keegan's."

"Whatever," she says and walks back into the house. About ten seconds later I see her backpack on her back and she's out the back door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," Lucas asks her.

"Away from here," she tells him and continues to walk away. Lucas walks to her and grabs her arm turning her around.

"You walk out that gate, you're grounded even more then you already are now," he tells her.

"I'm on god damn house arrest," she spits back and pulls her arm away continuing to walk. She opens the gate then slams it closed as she leaves and the boys go back to playing. Lucas throws his hands up and walks back to the house, 5 seconds later I hear the front door slam.

"Uh oh," Tenley says with a grin.

"Uh oh is right," I say and we go back in the house. I take out the paints and put the paint shirt over her clothes as I undo the caps and grab a piece of paper for her.  
"What should I paint mommy."

"Anything you want," I smile and order some pizza. The back door opens and I look to see Savannah.

"I forgot my math book," she says and runs upstairs.  
When she comes back down and I say, "Savannah I love you, but right now you can't leave."

""Why not?"

"Because you're grounded and I want you to actually have a life outside of this. The more you disobey the more trouble you'll be in."

"Can I just please go," she begs.

"No Savannah you can't," Tenley says.

"Exactly what she said," I say. "Savannah I love you but right now you're in all sorts of trouble please don't make it worse for yourself."

"Can I at least go over to Haley's tonight please?"

"No you have gymnastics in the morning and you're not bothering Haley," I tell her.

"God," she says and slams the door walking back up to her room. I hear another door slam and think that at least she is home and I don't have to worry about where she is.

"Mommy look," Tenley says holding up a picture of a basketball.

"I think daddy is going to love it," I kiss her head and make sure that the paint is getting on the picture and not the floor or the table. I give her another sheet and check on the boys outside to make sure they are still in the pool.

"Hello," I hear from the front door knowing full well that it is Brooke. I see the Kole run into the kitchen and out to the back when he sees the boys in the pool. Brooke and the twins come into the kitchen and I take Zoe from her ass I hug Brooke.

"Where is Julian?"

"He is at the studio working, where's Savannah?"

"Up in her room until she can get her grades up, why?" I say.

"I brought some clothes for her, they are new from the line." Brooke tells me.

"Are they in your car?" I ask.

"Yeah," she tells me and grabs a water out of the fridge.

"I was going to order some pizza, you guys want to stay for dinner? Julian can come over as well," I tell her and yell from the bottom of the stairs for Savannah to come down in the kitchen.

"Sure, I will call Julian," she says when Savannah comes in. She says hi to Brooke and then the girls as she takes Maci in her arms sitting down next to Tenley.

"I brought some new clothes from the line for you," she says. "They are in my car you can grab them later."

"Thank you so much Aunt Brooke," she smiles for once today.

"Oh can you also babysit tomorrow night. I know you have a match tomorrow and you might be tired but it would just be the girls, Kole will be with us."

"Yeah I'm sure it will be fine," she says helping Tenley with the paint. "What's for dinner?"

"I'm just putting in an order for Pizza," I click the button for delivery.

"Julian and Lucas will be here, they are just leaving the studio," she reads her phone.  
"I didn't know Lucas was there." I give her a look saying we will talk later and she nods her head.

"Mom can I go in the pool?" Kole ask.

"Kole your swimsuit is in the pool bathroom," I tell him as he runs there. He hands his clothes to his mom and goes back outside. I hear the front door open and hear Lucas and Julian laughing. They come in the kitchen and Julian grabs Zoe from me kissing her as she giggles. Lucas goes outside and sits on the deck looking out into the pool. "Savannah can you start cleaning up the table please?" I take out the salad and put it in a bowl for everyone as Brooke helps me set the table and the guys help the kids out of the pool. "Thank you," I say to Savannah when she comes in the dining room to put away the paints.

"I'm going to clean up Tenley," she walks out.

"What is going on?" Brooke whispers to me.

"She's just being a teenager. Her and Lucas got in a huge fight, hence why he was probably at Julians. She's behind on her homework, I have no idea who she is seeing and on top of that she is just dealing with Nathan in her own way. She quit basketball," I answer.

"I'm sorry Peyton. Not gymnastics right?"

"No, thank God. I don't know what to do anymore Brooke." I put my hand on my hip while my other covered my mouth trying not to cry.

"Hey," she comes over and rubs my arm "It's going to be okay. I fly to New York on Friday why doesn't she come with me for the weekend, help me out and we can talk."

"Let me talk to Lucas and see if he thinks it's a good idea," I tell her as the boys trickle in and take a seat just as the doorbell rings.

"Luke, babe will you get the pizza, the money is on the counter and I'm going to get cups and drinks for everyone."  
He nods his head as Julian follows me in the kitchen and Brooke stays with the younger kids. I hand him the cups as he fills them with ice and I grab kool-aid from the fridge.

"Thanks for this," Julian says pouring the grape juice into the cups.

"Anytime," I smile and pat his back. I grab the glasses as he continues to pour and bring them in the dining room setting them in front of everyone while Brooke and Lucas put pizza on everyone's plate. I finally sit down and Tenley gets out of her chair to sit on my lap.

"No sit on your chair," I tell her and her eyes start to water. "Tenley don't cry just sit in your chair."

"No," she cries and sits on the floor. I pick her up and bring her into the kitchen and sit her down on the chair as she just continues to cry.

"When you're done having your little fit, you can join us in the dining room." I say and walk out. I hear her cry and wail but know she will be over it in a second. I sit back down to everyone laughing and Lucas grabs my hand just as Tenley comes in all red eyed. She comes over to me and gives me a hug saying sorry as she climbs in her chair and sits down, eating her pizza. I cleaned up the kitchen while the kids and Brooke and Julian left. Lucas came in with a garbage bag and helped clean up. We looked up when we heard footsteps and saw Savannah standing there.

"I'm sorry," she says playing with her fingernails.

"We love you Savannah," Lucas said.

"Please just let me finish," she says and I see tears roll down her face. "I'm sorry I let you down. I will do my homework and I will make up all the papers and tests I have. The reason I quit basketball wasn't the fact that I hated you dad, but Nathan taught me almost everything I know. I know that it's not your fault that you weren't there in the beginning but Nathan was and I feel like if I continue to play I'm going to like it more and Nathan is not going to be here to see it, and it hurts. It always hurts." Luke walks over to her and she collapses in his arms.

"Nathan would want to see you play," Lucas tells her.

"It just doesn't feel right anymore dad."

"It's not going to Savannah, but do you think Nathan would want to see you down here not playing at all, of a game that you love?"

"I played basketball because of him, there's no point anymore," she says into her father's arms.

"Play for him," I tell her standing by the table. "Play for Nathan."

"But every time I touch a basketball let alone see one, I think of him," she whispers.

"Whenever I saw an auto shop I thought of Keith, Savannah. It gets better I promise, but I know Nathan wouldn't want you to be like this," Lucas said. I felt a tear escape from my eye and I wiped it away with my finger.

"You ready for this," Brooke asked as I opened the door to the high school gym.

"I hope so. Savannah is finally playing tonight, since she switched her attitude and did her work and made up everything." I say setting Tenley down on the ground. She runs into the gym as Brooke gives me a smile and I see the Ravens warming up on the court.

"You think Kieran will be here?" Brooke asks me.

Savannah is talking to her friends on the court and still has her warmup pants and jacket on when I tell Brooke, "I don't know. I know Kalan will but Kieran not so much. I think she is too embarrassed to talk to him. I think he knows of some of the things that happened while they were dating and in between Nathans death." One of the girls passes the ball to her as she takes the shot and the net makes a swish sound. I follow Brooke through the crowd and then through the bleachers where we find our normal seats. Tenley is running on the bleachers in front of us before it starts to get packed with people. Brooke grabs Tenley and sets her on her lap as I smile and kiss her nose. I turn to where Lucas emerges from the doors below and meets my eyes. I smile and he sets the clipboard down on his chair as he watches the girls. When the clock reaches 30 seconds before the start the girls huddled around Lucas and he tells them a few things before five girls take the court, one being Savannah. The girls get the jump ball and pass to Savannah who runs a play and takes the shot for a three and it's nothing but net as she kisses her fingers, places them on her heart and then points to where Nathans jersey is framed and nailed to the wall. Brooke grabs my hand and squeezes it as I watch Lucas turn around to me and smiles as I laugh and cry.


End file.
